notre aventure
by Talimsan
Summary: Bella est prête à tous pour ramener Edward chez eux, elle part dans le noir, avec une seule idée en tête : Retrouver la personne qu’elle aime le plus au monde !
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens…

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ais vue rentrer avec mes parents tard la nuit. J'avais à peine 9 ans à l'époque. Et je me souviens de chaque détail. Se regard froid et triste à la porte d'entré, alors que papa était juste à côté de lui, une main dans le dos du garçon au regard froid, sans pour autant le toucher. Papa me regarda étonné.

- Tu devrais être au lit ma chérie, me dit-il.

Je secouais lentement la tête, ma main se porta à mon œil pour le frotter. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard de ses yeux d'un vert magnifique et si froid, comme cette nuit d'hivers. Maman arriva vers papa et le garçon, qui ne bougeait pas, ses pupilles étaient comme mortes. Moi je restais sur la dernière marche des escaliers, m'agrippant à la rambarde. Ils avancèrent, puis un autre homme entra, il était grand et gros, il enleva son chapeau pour nous saluer. Je vis alors nettement mieux. Le garçon était couvert de sang, surtout son cou.

- Mam…

- Bella ? Remonte dans ta chambre s'il te plait. Je viendrai te voir après.

Elle m'avait donné un ordre. Je le fis sans discuter. Je retournais vers ma chambre dans le noir, normalement papa m'aurait punis, étant pieds-nue et malade, mais là il resta en bas avec maman et le gros monsieur. Je remonte alors dans mon lit, sans fermer la porte pour laisser la lumière d'en bas venir jusqu'à moi, quand j'entendis quelqu'un monter. Je vis maman passer avec le garçon devant ma chambre et ils partirent dans la salle de bain. J'entendis parler en bas, trop bas pour comprendre la conversation, mais j'entendis maman dans la salle de bain.

- Je reviens, dit-elle tendrement. Je vais chercher des vêtements pour toi.

Puis elle repassa devant ma chambre, sans se soucier de savoir si je dormais ou pas. Elle descendit les escaliers.

Je me levais alors, toujours pieds-nue et partis vers la salle de bain. L'eau dans la baignoire coulait rapidement, il restait là, au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, le manteau de papa sur lui. Il avait une grande quantité de sang sur lui. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Tout se sang ! A-t-il était blessé ? Ou c'est celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je peux t'aider ?

Il ne répondit pas, il ne regarda même pas, j'avançais alors et pris un gang de toilette et le trempa dans l'eau chaud du bain. Je l'essorais, et retournais vers le garçon.

- Je…je vais enlever ta veste…d'accord ?

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, au contraire. J'enlevais très lentement le manteau de papa, qui était plein de sang maintenant. Le garçon se retrouva torse nu.

- Je peux t'essuyer le cou ?

Toujours rien, on n'aurait un mort-vivant. Très lentement j'enlevais le sang qu'il y avait sur tout son cou. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé, se sang ne lui appartenait pas. Même quant j'étais près de lui, il ne bougeait pas, il ne sentait même pas ma présence.

- Bella ?

Maman venait d'arriver avec des vêtements de rechange. Elle s'avança vers moi, et me demanda se que je faisais ici.

- Je l'aide, répondis-je avant de bailler.

- Va dormir. Tu es encore souffrante. Je m'occupe de lui.

J'hochais la tête et repartis dans ma chambre après avoir dis bonne nuit aux deux personnes de la salle de bain, maman me répondit comme à son habitude mais le garçon ne dit toujours rien.

Mon lit était bien chaud, même si j'avais sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, à cause de mon rhume mais aussi pour ce garçon qui était dans la salle de bain ou maman s'en occupait. Plus tard je vis maman passer avec le garçon devant ma chambre, qui était juste en face de la chambre d'ami. Elle le fit entrer, et quelques minutes plus tard elle repartit en bas, sans le garçon. J'entendis simplement quelques bouts de la conversation.

- Il ne veut pas dormir, il est encore en état de choc. Entendis-je maman parler.

- J'irais le voir tout à l'heure, répondit papa. Je lui donnerai quelques choses s'il ne dort pas.

- Quant je suis revenus dans la salle de bain, c'est Bella qui s'en occupé, elle lui à enlevé tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'est pas blessé par chance. Commissaire. Que c'est-il passé ?

Je n'entendis plus rien alors. Je me levais une nouvelle fois, sans faire de bruit et partis vers la chambre d'en face, maman n'avais pas fermé les volets. Il était allongé dans le grand lit, regardant la porte d'entré, il me regarda enfin. J'avançais alors très lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Arrivé à son chevet, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi. Ma main vient d'elle-même sur ces cheveux roux, et je le caressais doucement.

- Tu peux dormir, chuchotais-je. Je vais rester ici. Je vais veiller sur toi.

C'est alors qu'il ferma lentement les yeux, s'abandonnant à ma caresse sur les cheveux.

J'ignorais tout de lui, pourtant, même si ses yeux étaient comme mort, je ne pouvais pas avoir peur. J'ignorais s'il s'endormit, mais en tout cas, moi, je m'endormis en continuant à passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

Le matin suivant je me suis retrouvais dans mon lit…


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'ai manqué à tout mon devoir, je ne me suis pas présenté. Alors c'est ma toute première fic sut Twilight. Les personnages sont tous humains. **_

_**Merci à **__**orkid83**__** et **__**nymphadora15 **__**pour leurs messages motivant pour mettre la suite ! **_

_**Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la grandes Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre. Dites-moi se que vous en pensés, je répondrais le plus honnêtement possible.**_

_**Bonnes lecture ^^**_

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, la vie à la maison n'était plus comme avant. Serte 7 ans ce son écoulait depuis cette nuit sanglante d'hivers, mais se regard triste et froid était toujours là. Mais Edward avait grandis, et moi aussi.

Je venais juste d'avoir mes 16 ans, et lui 17.

A son arrivé, Edward ne disait pas une parole, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Chaque soir j'allais le voir pour caresser ses cheveux, pour qu'il s'endorme, une fois il avait même crié pendant son sommeil. Cela m'avait fait peur. Maman et papa m'avaient interdit de rester le soir avec lui, je ne voulais pas partir, pourtant je devais obéir à mes parents, je restais une heure tout au plus avec lui, dans la chambre… sa chambre maintenant.

Quelques semaines après être arrivé chez nous, il prononça son premier mot « Bella… », Mes parents étaient resté sous le choc. S'était le soir, alors que je caressais ses cheveux, maman était arrivée pour me demander d'aller au lit, j'allais partir lorsqu'Edward m'avait attrapé le poignet et avait prononcé mon prénom. Se n'était serte qu'un chuchotement, mais s'était un début. Du coup mes parents m'avaient autorisée à rester avec lui la nuit. Pendant 1 an à peu près j'avais dormis avec lui.

Papa l'avait suivie médicalement, heureusement il n'avait aucune séquelle physiquement, mais moralement…

J'appris, sans le vouloir, lorsque j'étais caché dans le bureau de mon père pour chercher une lettre de mon école, que les parents d'Edward avaient été assassinés par un membre de sa propre famille. Depuis j'avais beau revenir en douce dans son bureau, il ne parla plus de ça.

Je n'osais pas non plus en parler à Edward, de peur qu'il ne retombe dans ses souvenirs sombres, mais j'étais sur qu'il y pensait tout les jours.

Sans frapper, j'entrai dans la chambre. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, seuls les rideaux opaques étaient tirés. J'avançais rapidement vers le lit, et tirai la couette à mes pieds.

- Edward ? Debout ! Nous allons être en retard !

Edward, avait un gros défaut, il était fainéant, il préférait rester au lit, au lieu de sortir ou de se promener. Le pire c'est qu'il avait de meilleurs notes que moi, alors qu'il dormait en cours ! Grognant, il mit son coussin sur sa tête. Je le secouais vivement et lui jetais son uniforme qui était posé sur la chaise.

Nous étions tout le deux inscrit dans un lycée privé de Londres, nous étions donc obligés de porter l'uniforme réglementaire. Les filles devaient porter les immondes jupes courtes et plissés, je préférais plus que tous les pantalons. Je sortis de sa chambre lorsqu'il s'assit dans son lit, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille comme la première fois que je l'avais vu, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir torse nu, il faut dire qu'il était très bien fait, pas un gramme de graisse en trop.

Je le laissais se préparer, alors je descendis dans la cuisine. La maison était dans l'un des quartiers chic de Londres, la décoration était dans un style ancien qui me plaisait particulièrement. Ma mère avait de très bon gout, normal pour une décoratrice d'intérieur.

Une bonne odeur de pain grillé enveloppé la maison, une douce odeur que j'aimais tant, c'est à se moment que mon ventre pris le dessus, et gronda furieusement de faim. Carlisle, mon père lisait tranquillement le journal, les lunettes à son nez et tasse à café dans une main. Esmé était aux fourneaux, nous préparant notre petit déjeuné.

Je m'assis en les saluant et commença à siroter mon jus d'orange, alors que dans ma tête je me remémorais une leçon pour un contrôle. Edward arriva lavait et habillé quelques minutes après, débraillait comme à son habitude, Esmé avait beau lui remettre sa cravate convenablement, il la desserrait à chaque fois, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Mon père prit la parole lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Les enfants, la semaine prochaine nous allons au mariage de votre cousin Emmet.

Edward ricana. Il était assez proche de lui, enfin façon de parler, Emmet ne supportait plus la froideur d'Edward, ils se battaient à chaque fois, sertes gentiment mais la dernière fois, Emmet avait eu le bras cassé. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ou Edward avait pu apprendre à se battre, Emmet faisait deux fois son poids et sa taille également, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire tomber Edward par terre.

Moi au contraire j'étais étonné, Emmet, mon cousin immature allait se marier.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait une fiancée ?

J'avais du mal à voir Emmet avec une fiancée.

- Eh oui, répondit Esmé. Bella je t'ais acheté une robe pour l'occasion.

Je soupirai, moi, en robe ? Ça signifié aussi que je devrais porter des chaussures à talons, peut être que si la robe est assez longue, je pourrais cacher mes baskets ? Edward ricana de plus belle, lui aussi savait que je détestais mettre des robes.

- Et vos tantes viendrons dormir ici, termina Carlisle.

Se fus le choc complet. Edward avait cessé de rire et moi, j'arrêtais de manger. Pour lui et moi s'était une véritable torture, nos tantes allaient venir dormir ici. Tous les ans environs elles venaient passer quelques jours à Londres, c'est-à-dire chez nous. Combien de fois avions-nous eu les joues rouges par leurs rouges à lèvres ou lorsqu'elles nous pinçaient en disant « quelle belle bouille ! ». Edward en avaient eu les frais bien plus souvent que moi. Elles aimaient les roux. Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé à Esmé s'il pouvait se teindre les cheveux en noir ou brun, mais Esmé disait toujours que sa couleur, blond vénitien était une couleur magnifique et que s'était rare, en plus le brun ne lui allait pas du tout.

Mes tantes devaient dormir dans ma chambre, Edward avait récupéré la chambre d'ami, je leurs passerais mon lit et je dormirais dans mon canapé. Edward et moi soupirions en même temps.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard Carlisle partit à son travail, à l'hôpital. Puis j'entendis Esmé partir à son tour lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, et mettre convenablement mon uniforme, il aurait pus choisir une autre couleur de noir et blanc, la seule touche de couleur était le ruban ou la cravate rouge. En bas j'entendis la grosse horloge bruyante, elle sonnait toujours à la demi. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui nous m'étais en retard, quel poisse !

Je dévalais les escaliers le plus vite possible, mon sac sur le dos. Malheureusement ma maladresse prit le dessus, je loupais l'une des marches du milieu ? Le cœur battant, terrifié de cette chute je fermais rapidement les yeux pour attendre l'impact en bas.

C'est de la chaleur de que je sentis d'abord, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward m'avait rattrapé comme s'il était habitué. Il me remit sur pieds.

- Merci, dis-je en remettant bien encore une fois mon uniforme.

- Allons-y, décréta-t-il.

Il faisait beau dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, et le vent était doux. Le lycée n'était qu'a quelques minutes à pieds, si nous passions par le parc. Je marchais derrière Edward, les mains tenant mon sac derrière moi, avançant en regardant le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Edward lui, avait comme d'habitude les mains dans les poches, le sac sous le bras. Il parlait peu aux autres, généralement il gardait son visage triste et neutre comme lors de notre première rencontre.

- Bella ? Salut !

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, William Tyler était juste à côté de moi et me souriait. Je fis un sourire forcé alors qu'Edward se contenta de le regarda sans intérêt.

- Bonjour Tyler, répondis-je avec mon sourire toujours forcé, se qu'il pouvait être collant des fois !

- Masen…

- Tyler…

Ils ne se sont jamais aimé ces deux là. Ils étaient complètement différant l'un l'autre. Entre un qui était brun et l'autre roux, les des goûts complètement différent aussi, je s'avais que William avait un petit béguin pour moi, mais il ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Il n'était qu'une connaissance pour moi, même s'il était un peu trop collant à mon goût. Par ailleurs, William n'aimait pas du tous Edward pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il avait plus de filles à ses pieds. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait éperdument.

Le lycée était un ancien bâtiment, il était constitué d'un parc, un internat et des salles de classe. J'avais toujours aimé cette endroit, surtout le parc, Edward et moi mangeaient pratiquement tout les jours ici, quant il faisait beau bien sur, en compagnie d'Angela et de Ben, les seules personnes qu'Edward osait parler. Les cours du matin se passèrent sans problème. Mon contrôle réussit, je partis vers le parc pour rejoindre Edward. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs blancs, tout le monde était soit à la cantine soit dehors.

- Bella, tu as une minute ?

Je sursautais et tomber nez à nez avec Tyler.

- Euh…désolé mais Edward m'attend. Répondis-je rapidement en repartant.

Sa main attrapa mon poignet, sans me faire mal, il me retourna puis me plaqua contre l'un des murs. Il se pressa contre moi. Je rougis violemment, il était beaucoup trop près de moi, je sentais même son haleine dans mon cou. J'avais mon cœur qui battait terriblement dans ma cage thoracique. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation, mais alors pas du tout.

- Tyler... lâche-moi…

- Il peut bien attendre une minute, s'énerva t-il. J'aimerai bien essayer quelque chose avant…

Sa jambe se plaça entre les miennes, il prit mes deux mains et les mis au dessus de ma tête.

- Tyler…non, lâche moi…

Ils lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement de ma bouche, j'essayais en vain de me dégager de cette impasse, je secouais vivement la tête, pour le persuader d'arrêter. Si ça continu mon cœur lâcherait surement, j'étais tellement terrifié et surprise. Je ne voyais pas mon premier baiser comme ça ! Il devait être romantique, magnifique, magique. Je voulais mon premier baiser avec la personne parfaite et que j'aime, et non avec Tyler, un garçon que je n'aimais pas !

Je sentis alors son haleine chaude sur mes lèvres, elles n'étaient qu'a quelques millimètres de moi. Je fermais les yeux, attendant l'heure fatidique. Rien ne vint. Je rouvris les yeux, mes mains retombèrent rapidement contre mon corps, Tyler était maintenant coincé contre le mur, Edward, le visage furieux, les mains sur le col de la chemise de Tyler.

- Touche-la encore une seule fois, et je te jure que tu vas souffrir ! Hurla t-il.

- Tu parles ! Tu n'oseras même pas !

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase, le poing d'Edward en pleine figure l'en empêcha. Le nez de Tyler commença à couler abondamment de se précieux liquide rouge. Sans même comprendre, je l'élançais sur Edward pour arrêter sa main qui allait se rabattre une nouvelle fois.

- Edward ! Arrête, il ne ma rien fait !

- Je ne suis pas si sur Miss Cullen ! Intervient le principal. Vous 3, dans mon bureau !

Il avait surement du entendre le hurlement d'Edward et le coup, qui avait claquait dans tous le couloir, comme un écho. Edward lâcha enfin William et me prit la main pour m'emmener loin de lui avant d'aller dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda t-il encore furieux.

- Non…

Nous fîmes le trajet du retour en silence sous le soleil couchant. Bien sure nous sommes exclu Tyler, Edward et moi pendant 1 semaine, pour la petite bataille. Tyler du allait à l'hôpital, ou papa travaillait, Edward lui avait cassé le nez. Le proviseur devait appeler nos parents en se moment. Comme d'habitude j'étais derrière Edward. Il ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis la dispute, mais en partant du bureau, il m'avait reprit la main pour déguerpir le plus vite possible du lycée, et de Tyler. Il l'avait lâché des que nous avions quitté le parc du lycée.

Je m'arrêtai en même temps qu'Edward qui leva la tête vers le ciel orangé.

- Edward, je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Se n'est pas de ta faute ?

- Oui, mais…par ma faute, nous somme renvoyé du lycée…

- C'est de ma faute, Bella, répondit-il en se retournant. Je n'aurais pas du le frapper, mais ça me dérangé depuis un bon moment !

Je souris en repensant au coup de point, même si, à se moment là, j'étais terrifié. Je m'avançai vers lui, et lui pris la main.

- Merci, Edward, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Merci de me protéger, encore et encore !

Il rit, doucement, s'était tellement rare de le voir rire, s'était un son énigmatique et magnifique.

- Je te revoudrai ça Edward !

- Pas question !

- Oh que si !

Il ne répliqua rien, il soupira et repartit vers la maison, ou Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient surement dans le salon.

_**REVIEW ????**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! J'avoue que les reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Je vais vite répondre aux questions et je vous laisse lire la suite. C'est maintenant que l'intrigue commence !**_

_**À propos d'Orkid85**__** : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour les sentiments de Bella tu vas le découvrir dans se chapitre. Pour ce d'Edward il faut encore attendre pas mal de chapitre. **_

_**Et merci encore à tous le monde qui m'encourage !! **_

_**Ps pour Smille. Moi aussi j'adore Edward Masen XD**_

_**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !!**_

Une semaine d'exclusion était vraiment trop long ! Pour Edward, ça ne le gêné pas, bien au contraire, il pouvait dormir. Mais moi j'étais plutôt un lève tôt, même pendant les vacances, je me levais au plus tard 9 heures du matin alors que lui, midi et il était toujours dans son lit !

Lorsque nous somme rentré à la maison, le soir. Les parents se tenaient devant la porte d'entré, Carlisle les bras croisés et Esmé, les points sur les hanches, ils pouvaient être très sévères quelques fois. Carlisle avait parlé à Edward pendant qu'Esmé me réprimander, pour avoir l'histoire d'un point de vue différant. Nous avions tenus le morceau, juste avant de rentrer Edward m'avait conseillé de ne rien dire, je le comprenais en faite ! S'avoir que leurs fils adoptif était trop protecteur envers leur fille biologique était un peu étrange. Même s'ils savaient que nous étions très proches, je refusais qu'ils sachent pourquoi Edward l'avait frappé, s'était assez embarrassant quant même !

Ainsi pendant une semaine nous étions confiné à la maison, je m'occupais alors du ménage dans ma chambre, mais à force de frotter, elle devenait presque transparente ! J'aurais bien voulu nettoyer d'autres pièces, mais Esmé était une vraie fée du logis. Pendant ce temps c'est Edward qui faisait la cuisine…quant il était réveillé bien évidemment. Il cuisinait très bien en faite !

Ainsi la semaine passa lentement, et chaque jour Edward et moi, paniquions de plus en plus à l'idée de revoir nos tantes « adorés » avec leurs surplus de maquillage ! Esmé m'avait montré la robe que je devais mettre pour le mariage, elle était assez jolie tout conte fait avec cette couleur crème et ses fine bretelles, et le meilleur, elle m'avait aussi acheté des ballerines de la même couleur pour l'occasion, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Aujourd'hui c'est-à-dire vendredi, Carlisle ne travaillait pas, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait répondu qu'une personne importante allait venir aujourd'hui, il ne me donna pas d'autre information, pour mon plus grand désarroi, ne pas savoir me rendais mal alaise. C'est donc lui qui prépara le repas se midi, et il me demanda de réveiller Edward une nouvelle fois qui s'avère être de plus en plus difficile !

Vers deux heures de l'après midi, Edward et moi étions devant la télévision sans la regarder vraiment, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je partis ouvrir, pour savoir avec qui mon père avait rendez-vous. Je fus stupéfaite de reconnaitre de commissaire, toujours aussi gros et avec plus de rides. Il enleva son chapeau pour me saluer comme la première fois que je l'avais vue. J'en avais encore les yeux comme des balles de ping-pong. Que faisait monsieur le commissaire ici ?

D'un coup, j'eu peur pour Edward, qu'il ne retombe dans son enfer personnel.

- Bonjour Isabella, me dit le commissaire.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Edward.

Je me retournais vivement, Edward était à un mètre de moi, le regard vide, pétrifié. Carlisle arriva à se moment.

- Ah, bonjour Docteur, ravie de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi commissaire, mais ne restez pas à la porte. Entrez !

Carlisle nous demanda de monter tous les deux, pourtant Edward ne bougea pas, comme s'il était trop choqué pour bouger ne serais qu'un seul millimètre. Je m'avançais alors vers lui, et pris sa main, il sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits, et il monta avec moi, dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, j'en avais mal au cœur pour lui. Il mit son visage entre ces mains, essayant de retenir sa crise. Alors je m'élançais vers lui, m'agenouillant, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et le bercer comme je l'avais fait souvent, lui murmurant des paroles apaisante. Il m'attira à lui, ses bras se refermant derrière mon dos, me collant fermement et multipliant la vitesse cardiaque de mon cœur. Je rougis. Il ne m'avait jamais prit comme ça dans ces bras avant.

- Je dois savoir… murmura t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Quoi donc ? Murmurais-je à mon tour (impossible de parler à haut voix)

- Pourquoi il est ici…

Je me relevai alors, l'entrainant avec moi, je pris sa main nous nous sortîmes en courant sans faire de bruit pour autant dans le couloir, vers le bureau de papa. Ils commençaient déjà à monter !

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai une dette envers toi, Edward ne l'oubli pas.

Je rentrai dans son bureau, et fonçai vers l'armoire, ou je m'étais caché la dernière fois. L'espace était assez petit, nous devions nous coller l'un l'autre pour rentrer tous les deux, et il faisait chaud dedans et noir, bien évidemment. Ainsi je me retrouvai collé à lui, mes mains était sur son torse, et les siennes de chaque côté de mon visage sur le mur. Mon cœur repartis de plus belle, battant les records de vitesse.

Depuis quant étais-je aussi attiré par Edward ? Il me faisait un de c'est effet ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que se serait possible. Dans de nombreux livres que j'avais lus, les personnages appelaient ça « amour ». C'était impossible que se soit ça. J'avais toujours comparé Edward comme mon frère, mais maintenant, là dans cette petite pièce noir ou son odeur se répandait et que nos corps se collaient, j'en perdais tout simplement la raison. Edward était beau, je l'avais toujours dit, il était fort, et courageux. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente des enfers petit à petit. Edward était le garçon que j'attendais ?

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris, fit la voix de Carlisle qui me coupa le fil de mes pensées.

Je me concentrais, même si j'avais toujours mes joues en feu. Si papa nous trouve, nous étions bon pour 1 mois de travaux forcé !

- Alors ?

- Eh bien, fit le commissaire. Il semblerait qu'il s'agirait d'un gang qui avait un compte à régler avec les Masen, (Edward se raidit et tendit l'oreille). Nous avons arrêté trois personnes du nom de Laurent, James et Victoria. Ils racontent tous la même chose, mais dans un drôle de langage. Nous avons demandé à un traducteur, mais il ne comprend rien, c'est pour cela que je voudrai parler à Edward pour lui poser des questions. Peut être connait-il cette langue ?

- Commissaire, intervient papa. Avec tous le respect que je vous dois. Je crois que se serait une mauvaise idée de parler à Edward de son passé. Il n'a peut être pas été blessé, mais il a été détruit psychologiquement. Il a fallu des années avant qu'il puisse revivre normalement. Mais je peux peut être vous aider. Pendant sa première année ici, la nuit il parlait d'une drôle de langue.

Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu ? Pourtant, j'avais dormis pratiquement 1 an avec lui, je sais que quelques fois il se réveillé en hurlant, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler. C'est peut être pour ça que mes parents avaient refusés que je dorme avec ? Je levais les yeux vers Edward, il me regardait sans pour autant me voir. C'est alors qu'on entendit un enregistrement.

La cassette était mal enregistré mais j'entendis des paroles douce, presque soporifique, une voix de femme, j'avais beau me concentrer dessus, je ne reconnu aucune phrase. Se devait être un mélange de différente langue du monde. Edward serra les poings aussi forts qu'il ne pouvait.

- Non désolé je ne vois pas, répondit mon père après quelques instants. Mais je ne veux pas qu'Edward l'entende !

- Docteur ! Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres de se genre après la famille Masen, je sais que pour votre fils se sera difficile, mais il nous faut des indices !

- Il y en a eu d'autre ?

- Oui, mais personnes n'a survécu. Trois familles on était liquidé ses 7 dernières années. Nous savons interpeler une personne qui s'appellerait Jack Lou, qui vivrait dans un petit village dans le Nord de France. Cette affaire est mondial docteur, je dois lui parler !

J'entendis un soupir, Carlisle. Puis ils se levèrent de leurs chaises, le commissaire faisait un bouquant pas possible ! Ils redescendirent dans le salon, Carlisle essayait en vers de le convaincre de ne pas parler à Edward pour l'instant. Quant à lui il ne bougea pas, alors que j'ouvris la porte du placard. Je sortis en regardant Edward.

- Edward… ?

Il ne bougea toujours pas, comme la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, il sembla sortir de son mutisme, et me regarda tristement.

- Edward…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'emmener ici….

Il ne répondit rien, se contentent de me regarder dans les yeux. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les serra fort.

- Merci Bella…je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là. Même si ça ne fait pas du bien…

Puis il partit de la pièce pour descendre, j'aurais voulu le suivre mais j'en étais incapable. Cette histoire était beaucoup plus sérieuse que je ne l'aurais cru. La porte d'entré claqua et je compris que je devais vite sortir du bureau pour redescendre. Je marchais lentement, tout en passant à cette histoire complètement dingue. Edward, le seule survivant. Il savait se que la cassette disait, j'en étais sure, vue comment il avait réagit, ses mains étaient tellement serré que j'eu peur qu'il saigne à un moment. Papa était dans le salon parlant avec Edward. Une main sur son épaule, Edward lui avait les mains sur le visage. Je me plaçais de façon à être caché des deux hommes, je collais mon oreille sur la porte, et écouter. Je sais que se n'est pas bien, mais je refusais de voir Edward dans cet état !

-…ils veulent te porter des questions, Edward, fit Carlisle de sa voix douce. Veux-tu leur parler ?

- Je ne sais pas… je, j'ai compris se que disait la cassette mais…je ne veux pas qu'il le sache…

J'arrêtai de respirer, j'avais raison. Je tendis encore plus l'oreille, au même moment la grosse horloge tonna 4 heures. Le temps s'était écoulé tellement vite !

- Que disais se message, Edward ? demanda papa.

Il ne répondit pas. Papa soupira une nouvelle fois alors que la porte d'entré s'ouvrit, Esmé venait surement de rentrer du travail. Je l'entendis se précipiter vers eux.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda t elle.

Personne ne répondit, mais j'entendis quelqu'un se lever, Edward. J'étais trop stupéfaite pour boucher ne serais ce qu'un seul petit doigt. Pourquoi refusait-il de dire la traduction de cette bande-son ? Edward passa la porte, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit. Mon cœur se serra tellement. Ses yeux s'agrandir, puis il partit sans dire un mot vers sa chambre. Je me sentais mal, affreusement mal, j'avais comme trahis Edward. Sans comprendre mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre, en dessous de mes couvertures, en laissant mes larmes couler lentement et silencieusement. Je dus m'endormir après, je crois…

Il faisait noir, lorsque je me réveillé, les yeux piquant. Le réveil posait sur la table de chevet m'indiqué qu'il était 1 heures du matin. Visiblement, maman m'avait laissé dormir. Je n'avais pas faim, impossible de manger vue que mon estomac était encore noué. Je devais me détendre, en prenant un bain par exemple…oh oui, un bain bien chaud et relaxant. C'est dans le noir que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui était au bout du couloir. Je me pris le pied d'un commode pendant le travers, je me mordis alors la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas faire échapper mon juron. Les parents devaient surement dormir depuis un bon moment, pas question de les réveiller, ni de réveiller Edward !

Arrivais à la salle bain, et tomber nez à nez avec Edward, qui s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette blanche, vêtu que de son pantalon beige pour dormir. Je rougis au fur et à mesure que je détaillais son corps, mon cœur commença à cogner contre ma cage thoracique et dans les trempes. Je l'avais déjà vue torse nue alors pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Il fut étonné de me voir.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais le plus vite possible pour reprendre un peu mes esprits.

- Je-je-je…désolé, répondis-je. Je vais at.-at.-attendre !

- Attends… ! dit-il précipitamment en attrapant mon poignet. Il faut qu'on parle, il me semble.

Je me figeais, savant pertinemment se qu'il voulait dire.

- Se n'est pas bien d'écouté aux portes.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire aux policiers pour l'enregistrement ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il soupira longuement avant de répondre à ma question…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous !! **_

_**J'ai décidais de poster maintenant tous les dimanches, au moins je serais régulière ! De plus, en gentil fille sage, je prête mon ordinateur à ma sœur, le sien à cramé il y a quelques jours, je ne suis donc pas tout le temps dessus. **_

_**Merci pour ses reviews. En faite ses super d'en avoir, et on devient rapidement accro !! **_

_**Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiens pas, ils ont tous à la grande Stephenie Meyer !!**_

_**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le mariage d'Emmet !**_

- Maman, criais-je de la salle de bain. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

A peine quelques secondes se sont écoulés que Esmé entra dans la pièce en souriant. Habillais d'une robe mauve pale en satin, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Esmé avait toujours était une magnifique femme, même après m'avoir mise au monde elle avait gardé ses tailles de guêpe. S'était une femme aimé de tous, attentive, discrète, et la douceur incarné, mais elle pouvait être très sévère quant elle voulait. En bref, la mère parfaite pour moi.

Me regardant dans le miroir, je levais mas cheveux pour qu'elle puisse fermer la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je m'étais particulièrement bien préparé pour aujourd'hui, le mariage de mon cousin. Je n'avais jamais rencontré sa future femme, mais d'après Esmé, s'était une femme magnifique avec un certain caractère.

- Et voila ! dit-elle. Tu laisses tes cheveux détaché ?

Je laissais retomber mes cheveux.

- Non, j'ai le fer à friser qui chauffe dans ma chambre.

Je partis vers ma chambre, le fer posait sur la coiffeuse attendait patiemment que je m'en serve. Le dépars était dans une heure, j'avais juste le temps de faire cette corvée et filer dans la voiture. J'avais caché les cernes sous mes yeux grâce aux maquillages, la révélation d'Edward, hier dans la salle de bain, m'avait empêché de dormir. Je me souviens encore de ses mots, sa voix cassante envers eux. Eux ! Se qui avaient réussi à bousiller sa vie !

Lentement je fis passer le fer sur l'une de mes mèches et attendis à peine quelques minutes avant de l'enlever, formant une jolie boucle, une de faite ! C'est déjà pas si mal, plus que tous mes cheveux et se serait parfait ! Je n'avais vraiment pas de patience…

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais prête, surtout grâce à maman qui était venu à ma rescousse avant de casser ce maudit fer. Je la remerciais avec un grand sourire. J'enfilais rapidement les ballerines, et descendis avec Esmé juste derrière moi.

- Ou sont papa et Edward ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Carlisle est partis remettre de l'essence dans la voiture et Edward dans la salle de bain, il me semble. A moins qu'il ne soit toujours pas réveillé ! Rit-elle.

- Je suis très bien réveillé ! répliqua Edward en arrivant dans le salon, alors que je m'éclaffais.

Esmé partit en haut. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer pendant que je continuais mon examen. Il était entièrement habillé en noir, la chemise à moitié fermé, moulé parfaitement son torse, je souris en voyant qu'il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux encore mouillés qui retombaient sur ses joues et son front. Bizarre ? Mon cœur fit une cabriole monstrueuse. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, et me remit une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

- Les cheveux bouclés te vont très bien, contesta t-il, alors que je rougissais comme une pivoine.

Il soupira, longuement, il prit ma main. Bon sang ! Il le faisait exprès ? Si ça continuait, mon cœur ne tiendrait pas. Je me concentrais pour essayer de calmer sa course.

- Bella…Pour hier…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, répondis-je. Je ne dirai rien. Motus et bouche cousu !

Je souris en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche. Il rit tout en resserrant ses doigts contre ma main. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Une nouvelle fois, je me concentrais sur les battements de mon cœur respirant profondément, Edward haussa un sourcil.

- ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si ! Je vais bien ! M'empressais-je de dire. Il pouvait me mettre très mal alaise quelques fois !

Dehors, Carlisle klaxonna, nous nous levâmes, et sortîmes. Carlisle était au volant du monospace, j'entrais rapidement dans l'habitacle suivi d'Edward. Maman ferma à clef la maison et nous rejoignit.

Le trajet durait environs une heure, pendant se temps je regardais le paysage défilait rapidement. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le mariage se passait dans un parc, prêt d'un lac. Un endroit magique pour se marier. Papa avait mit la radio, la musique n'était pas géniale mais il fallait s'en contenter, de tout façon je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Jusqu'au moment ou la musique s'arrêta pour un flash info avec une voix féminine.

- Hier soir, La fille de la Reine Elisabeth, a été attaqué lorsqu'elle revenait au palais. Il s'agirait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui s'appellerait Alec. La princesse saine et sauve est encore sous le choc. Il semblerait qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces depuis deux semaines…

Voila qui était bien étrange ! Normalement les personnes de la famille royale étaient entourées de nombreux gardes du corps. Là, la princesse avait failli mourir. Pauvre fille, j'avais entendu dire qu'elle offrait de nombreuses donations pour les hôpitaux et orphelinats du pays. S'était une femme bien.

La femme de la radio continua son texte, parlant des prévisions météo et de la rubrique sportive, très peu intéressant pour moi ! Je reportais mon attention sur le paysage. Au bout de quelques minutes, je pus enfin distinguer le lac, qui reflétait le ciel pur et le soleil. C'est l'un de ces paysage que j'adorais, on se sentait libre là-bas, non enfermé comme un vulgaire poisson rouge tournant dans son bocal. J'ouvris la fenêtre. L'air était chaude, et j'étais sure qu'elle était pures ici, comparait à la ville.

Carlisle se gara rapidement, il y avait déjà pas mal de personne. Emmet nous faisait de grands signe, habillait d'un magnifique costume noir et la cravate rouge, il était heureux comme un gosse le jour de noël.

- J'aurais plutôt cru qu'Emmet serait stressé, dis-je Edward en sortant de la voiture.

- Il le sera 15 minutes avant le mariage. Répondit-il en rigolant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en riant. Emmet me prit dans ses bras et comme à son habitude il me fit tourner en l'air.

- Petite Bella ! Tu as grandit ! S'écria t-il.

Se maudit surnom resterait toujours à mon avis. Depuis notre plus jeune âge, Emmet m'appelait « sa petite Bella » j'aurais voulu lui trouver un surnom, mais impossible ! S'était désespérant…

- Salut Edward ! dit-il avec une accolade.

- Salut Emmet.

Il partit après saluer les autre invités, ne connaissant peu de monde je restais avec Edward, et surtout ne voulant surtout pas voir nos tantes qui passeraient quelques jours chez nous. Je rencontrais rapidement le père d'Emmet, notre oncle et sa femme. Comme on dit : tel père, tel fils ! Emmet avait le même caractère que son père, toujours rieur. Pauvre Lily, je me demande comment elle avait réussi à tenir ses deux là en place ?

Ainsi la cérémonie se déroula magnifiquement bien, Emmet fut paniqué comme l'avait dit Edward 15 minutes avant le mariage. Je fus époustouflé de voir la jeune mariée, tellement belle. Magnifique, des cheveux blonds retenus par un diadème qui tenait un long voile blanc. Un sourire magnifique et émouvant, elle allait pleurer si ça continué comme ça ! Une robe stupéfiante, que seules les stars de cinéma portaient à merveille, elle, s'était en mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Au mon grand étonnement, la cérémonie fut simple et rapide, lors du baiser, une multitude de flash les attaquèrent, pour garder se moment immortel. Magnifique, grandiose.

Puis viens, l'ouverture du bal, Emmet et sa femme Danser avec élégance sur la piste, au rythme de la valse. Malheureusement pour nous, nos tantes nous vîmes, Edward et moi. Nous avions bien essayé de fuir avant qu'elles n'arrivent, mais le passage était bouché par toutes ses personnes qui voulaient voir les jeunes marié danser.

- Mes petits chéris ! S'écria t-elle en nous embrassant. Comme vous avez grandis ! Edward tu es devenu un beau jeune homme dis donc ! Et toi Bella, tu es une femme à présent !

Je ne pus m'empêché de rire, en voyant les joues d'Edward être tiré. Mal alaise Edward, passa une main dans se cheveux, maintenant décoiffé.

- Ma tante, toujours célibataire à se que je vois ? Répliqua t-il, qui déclencha mon fou rire.

- Hélas oui, soupira t'elle. Je préfère les petits rouquins dans ton genre.

- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter, ok ? Ris-je en partant de mon côté.

Edward me supplia du regard, s'était assez comique, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je fis vite un petit tour disant bonjour à plusieurs personnes de ma famille. Emmet et sa femme dansaient toujours, s'embrassant amoureusement. Les parents dansaient aussi, de nombreux couple en faite. Pas de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Puis je vis un garçon loin de tous, ressemblant énormément à la mariée. Il avait l'air très mal alaise, devant cette foule. Je partis à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, dis-je. Je suis Bella, la cousine d'Emmet.

- Je suis le frère de Rosalie, Jasper. Enchanté !

- Moi de même. Mais pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart des gens ?

- Je suis assez mal alaise, avec les gens en faite.

- Oh…

- Petite Bella ! Je voudrais te présenter, ma femme, Rosalie.

Emmet arriva vers nous, avec sa femme, je tendis ma main, elle la serra avec un petite sourire.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dis-je sincèrement. Emmet est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Ou est Edward ?

- Il se fait encore dragué par notre chère tante ! Répondis-je en rigolant.

- Encore !

- Eh oui.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes puis les mariés repartirent sur la piste pour une nouvelle valse. Je restais avec Jasper, il était gentil, le même âge qu'Edward, les cheveux d'un blond purs, comme ceux de sa sœur. Des yeux bleus, bref, la panoplie de l'homme canon. Ainsi la fête se passa magnifiquement bien, pour le repas, Edward avait réussi à s'enfuir des griffes de notre tante. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, en face de Jasper.

- Alors ce rencard ? Demandais-je innocemment pendant le repas.

Il répliqua simplement qu'il allait bientôt se venger, aie !

Le soir était maintenant tombé. J'avais dansé avec Emmet, mon père, et maintenant je dansais avec Jasper. Il dansait très bien, tant que je ne lui marche pas sur les pieds du moins. Je n'étais vraiment pas bonne pour danser, mais aujourd'hui j'avais réussi à ne marcher sur aucuns pieds. Emmet s'était amusé à me mettre mal alaise pendant son tour, parlant de garçon, ou alors de mon exclusion de cette semaine. Je pariais sur Esmé qui l'avait raconté à sa sœur Lily.

Alors que la chanson se finissait je repérais Edward toujours coincé, avec nos tantes. Je partis à leurs rencontres, en voyant son regard suppliant, je décidais d'intervenir.

- Edward tu m'avais promis une danse il me semble ? Dis-je en lui prenant la main. S'était bien la première et la dernière fois que je dirais cette phrase de ma vie !

La musique se fit encore plus douce que tout à l'heure, le moment des slows commençait, pour mon plus grand malheur. Alors que ses bras m'entourèrent, je demandais.

- Suis-je pardonné ?

- Oui, dit-il en commençant à tourner.

Ainsi, comme ça dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de rêver, comme si s'était ma place d'être dans ses bras. Mes bras autour de son cou, je me laissais emporter dans cette bulle magique et infiniment tendre. Mon cœur battait rapidement, mais au contraire se n'était pas douloureux, je voulais qu'il ne cesse pas de battre comme ça. Les joue rose je posais mon front sur son épaule, me laissant partir loin, très loin avec lui, simplement lui. Etait-ce ça l'amour ?

J'étais épuisé, lorsque nous partîmes, les tantes nous suivaient avec leurs voitures, moi j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward en attendant le sommeil me gagner. En son sonore, il y avait la radio, les musiques des années 80. Dans ma tête, la danse avec Edward venait et revenait en boucle, et à chaque fois, repensant aux papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon estomac, quelle douce sensation. Je reconnus la ville, lorsque la musique changea pour les informations.

« De nouvelle information sur la tentative de meurtre sur la princesse d'Angleterre. Il semblerait que se soit à rapport avec un gang qui s'appellerait Volturis. La police mène l'enquête. »

Edward se figea instantanément, je relevais la tête, comprenant le lien. S'était Eux ! J'attrapai sa main et sa serré fort, lui montrant que j'étais là, qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Mais même s'il serré ma main fortement, je n'étais pas sur qu'il soit avec nous en se moment. Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose qu'il ne retombe pas dans cette enfer noir de son passé.

_**Donnez-moi votre avis ? Nul ? Bien ? Génial ? (on peut toujours rêver !!) bref, des reviews s'il vous plaît !!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je sais que vous vous posez des questions par rapport au chapitre précédent avec la bande-son. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous est fait exprès, vous serait dans quelques temps se qu'il y avait dans la cassette. Maintenant je n'est plus qu'à répondre aux magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez faits. Merci, merci infiniment et continuez à m'en écrire. ^^**_

_**Pinktwilight1 :**__** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voila suite !**_

_**Ambre-kil :**__** Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai passé se petit passage simplement pour garder le suspense. Mon histoire est captivante ? Tu n'as encore rien vus, l'histoire ne fait que commencé. ;p**_

_**Liz54210 :**__** merci pour ta review, voila la suite.**_

_**Mademoiselle-M7 :**__** merci de trouver ma fic originale. C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Orkid83 :**__** Tout d'abord, je te pris de me pardonner d'avoir écorché ton pseudo. Alors pour les flics ils ne feront pas grand-chose malheureusement. Mais je ne peux pas de dire d'autre chose sinon, tu comprendrais l'histoire et j'aimerai que tu continus à lire ma fic car tu es l'une des première personnes à lire cet histoire et m'envoyer une review. Merci infiniment.**_

_**Dada7 :**__** eh bien voila un nouveau dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre ;p. bonne lecture.**_

_**Nymphadora15 :**__** Fabuleux ? Tu y va un peu fort ? Non ? Et dire que maintenant tu es une sorte de VIP. XD. Merci de corriger mes monstrueuses fautes d'orthographes ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois ma Béta. Bisous.**_

_**Mushu1 :**__** merci d'aimer mon histoire. Voila la suite !**_

Dès notre arrivé chez nous, Edward fila directement dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. J'entendis Abby, l'une de mes tantes, répliquer « ah les jeune, je vous jure ! ». Elle ignorait tout de cette histoire, certes elles savaient, pour la famille d'Edward, mais c'était tout. Je voulus vite monter le rejoindre, mais maman me demanda d'aider mes tantes à monter leurs affaires dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans la chambre, il m'était impossible d'y ressortir, sans que mes tantes me demande où j'allai, et j'étais une piètre menteuse. Seule excuse était la salle de bain. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas y rester très longtemps vu que nous avions des invités.

Après la douche, le sommeil ne voulait plus venir, juste à cause de cette histoire ! Je descendis alors en bas, dans le salon, pour regarder un peu la télévision, espérant qu'il y ait un bon film ou documentaire. Pas de veine, il rediffusait en intégralité une veille série pitoyable. Confortablement allongée dans le canapé, je continuais à zapper. Le son au minimum, pour ne pas réveiller les autre habitant de cette maison.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien ce soir, je remis donc cette maudite série. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, tout mon esprit était visé sur Edward, comment allait-il ? Je n'osais pas aller le voir, de toute façon, j'étais sûre qu'il avait fermé sa porte à clef. Maudit Volturis !

J'essayais de dominer ma rage envers le coussin, le serrant fort contre moi-même, en espérant ne pas le détruire, maman ne serait pas très contente sinon. J'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur cette série, mais rien n'y faisait, Edward occupait toutes mes pensées, et cette histoire aussi. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus sur le sofa, réfléchissant sérieusement. Comment pouvais-je l'aider ? S'il y avait un moyen tout au moins. Mais Edward était loin d'être bête, je savais qu'il allait réagir face à ça. Il allait faire quelques choses que j'ignorais encore, mais pas pour longtemps.

Mon esprit s'embrouillait tellement, un vrai brouillard, qui mélangeait tout. Tout était réel et irréel en même temps. Je crus voir Edward parler avec le personnage principal de la série qui passait à la télévision. J'en avais de l'imagination maintenant. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'ils parlaient de moi. Pourquoi ? Je tentais d'appeler Edward, cependant je n'entendis pas même mon murmure. Edward disparut de là pour réapparaître juste devant moi. Je compris alors que je rêvais. Angela m'avait déjà parlé de ses drôles de rêves, nous étions assez réveillés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ils se mélangeaient avec notre subconscient.

Edward était tout prêt de moi, caressant ma joue. Il était réel. Enfin cette caresse surtout. Alors une musique vint à mes oreilles, le générique de la série. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Edward disparut une nouvelle fois, je l'appelai et il réapparut juste à mes côté,agenouillé, en pyjama. Il avait l'air triste.

- Edward…

- Dors Bella, tu es épuisée. Me dit-il.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, ma tête posée sur son torse, je sentis comme un courant d'air. Il marchait, il était dans les escaliers. Et d'un coup, je me retrouvai sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud. Il était toujours à mes côtés cependant.

- Dors Bella…

- Je veux t'aider…

Je ne comprenais même plus mes paroles. Pourquoi voulais-je l'aider en faite ?

- M'aider ?

Il dut rajouter quelque chose, mais je dormais déjà…

Je me réveillai, lentement. Il faisait jour et je remarquais rapidement que le canapé avait changé. Ce n'était plus un sofa mais le lit d'Edward. Rien qu'à cette pensée mes joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Pourquoi j'étais ici ? J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais rien, s'était le brouillard dans ma tête. Je regardais de gauche à droite, Edward dormait toujours profondément. J'avais dormi avec Edward. Mais zut alors ! J'avais déjà dormi des dizaines de fois avec lui, alors pourquoi mon cœur battait-il la chamade ?

Sans le réveiller, je sortis du lit, et descendis à la cuisine. Papa y était déjà. Préparant le petit déjeuné, déjà habillé.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Bof.

Je mangeais rapidement. Un bol de céréale suffisait largement, j'étais toujours aussi noué.

- Où est maman ? Demandais-je. D'habitude elle se réveille avant toi, non ?

- Elle est partit faire des courses, avec tes tantes. Elles reviendront dans une heure environ.

- Ok…

- Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je l'ignore… papa, que va-t-il se passer pour Edward maintenant ?

Il parut surpris par ma question; je baissais les yeux, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer devant mon père. J'avais toujours été proche de mes parents, et de cette histoire, papa et maman étaient au courant, j'en étais sure. Ils ignoraient peut être qu'il s'agissait des Volturis, mais ils en savaient déjà pas mal.

- Je ne sais pas, j'essaye de convaincre le commissaire de ne pas lui parler, mais je n'arriverais pas à le tenir très longtemps. Mais Edward n'est pas bête, je sais qu'il prendra la bonne décision, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui.

- J'ai…peur…

- Moi aussi, Bella, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils. Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère, soupirais-je. Bon je vais prendre une douche.

Je me levai, embrassai le front de mon père, et partis à la salle de bain. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je me laissais glisser sur le sol, n'arrivant plus à retenir mes larmes chaudes et cruels. Maudit Volturis ! Pourquoi faisaient-ils souffrir tout ses gens, pourquoi Edward ? Et surtout pourquoi je souffrais autant ?

Je laissais libre cours à mes larmes qui me brouillaient la vue, mes épaules se soulevaient toutes seules à cause de mes sanglots que je voulais silencieux. Malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, je reconnus la voix d'Edward juste derrière moi.

- Ouvre-moi, Bella. M'ordonna t-il.

J'essuyai rapidement les larmes, et ouvris. Je fis un sourire très peu convaincant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, lorsqu'il vit les miens rouges. Il rentra en plomb, fermant la porte, et dans un même mouvement me prit dans ses bras. Une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre me tenait dans mon dos, les larmes reprirent de plus belle, alors que mon cœur commençait à battre rapidement. Il enfuit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il laissa le temps passer, attendit que mes pleures s'arrêtent. C'est seulement après qu'il parla.

- Pourquoi, pleures-tu ?

- Je…je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre, Edward. Depuis que cette histoire a commencé, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Bella, arrête de pleurer pour moi. Il ne faut pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

- Chut, Bella. Chuuut.

Il commença à me bercer, de gauche à droite, j'essayais de retenir les dernières larmes. Par chance, c'était maintenant des larmes silencieuses, plus de sanglotement. Je tremblais de la tête au pied. Même mon cœur commençait à se calmer. Je mis mes bras lentement dans son dos, et le serrer, comme s'il allait disparaître.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, hein ? Demandais-je paniqué.

- Je te le promets. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le cœur recommença à divaguer. Il me fit un petit sourire. S'essayais de lui répondre, mais mon sourire n'était pas très convaincant. Je remarquais quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et répondis d'une voix encore un peu tremblante.

- Tu t'es réveillé tout seul aujourd'hui ?

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Normal, tu as fait un boucan pas possible en passant devant ma chambre !

Je rougis violemment, affreusement gêné, puis cela se transforma en colère.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Répliquais-je en le poussant vers la porte alors que ses rires redoublèrent. Maintenant j'aimerai prendre une douche, donc va t-en !

Je lui claquais la porte au nez. Insolent ! N'empêche, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, il y faisait chaud, alors qu'il était encore torse nu. J'en rougis de plus belle. Même l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps, n'était pas aussi chaude. Et voila ! Il occupait encore une fois toutes mes pensées. Comment faisait-il ? C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Je me rendis compte, après mettre brosser les dents, que j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements, j'étais vraiment tête en l'air des fois !

J'enfilais le peignoir et sortis rapidement de la salle de bain. Personne en vue dans le couloir, je courus vers ma chambre. J'entendis des rires en bas, les filles étaient de retours. Je pris les premiers vêtements qui me passait sous la main. Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi la mode, à quoi bon, dans un mois la mode changerait une nouvelle fois. Je m'habillais avec simplicité, une chemise et un jean était amplement suffisant. J'enfilais la chemise noire, puis mon jean fétiche.

Je descendis en bas, en remontant mes manches jusqu'à mes coudes.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je en entrant dans le salon.

Maman était assise sur le fauteuil, alors que mes tantes avaient coincé Edward entre-elles, pour son plus grand malheur. Je ne pus que rire, devant cette scène. Carlisle arriva de la cuisine, intrigué par mes rires. Je partis m'asseoir sur le tapis, en face de la table basse.

- Dis-moi, Bella ? demanda Abby. Où as-tu dormis, cette nuit ?

En voila un sujet très délicat !

- Je me suis endormi dans le canapé en bas, répondis-je en plus innocemment possible.

- Tu n'y étais pas ce matin, intervint mon père.

- Eh…bien…

- Elle a dormi dans ma chambre, répondit Edward. Le sofa n'est pas très confortable.

Mince, j'avais beau essayer de me souvenir quant il m'avait monté dans sa chambre, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Par chance, on sonna à la porte, et personne ne remit cette conversation sur le tapis. Par contre je vis ma mère plissait des yeux, avait-elle compris pour moi ? Pitié faite que non !

Edward partit se préparer, juste avant le repas. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle était repartit dans la cuisine, alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien.

- Mais dis-moi, ma chérie. Tu as un petit copain ? me demanda Martha.

Je m'étouffais avec mon verre d'eau, encore un sujet délicat ! Je rougis en pensant à Edward, et mon cœur se remit à battre comme un cheval au galop. J'entendis ma mère rire. Mes tantes me lancèrent des petits sourires.

- Eh bien, non. Répondis-je en regardant mes ongles rongés. Je n'ai pas de petit copain.

Je rougis de plus belle. Carlisle arriva, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait écouté. Je comprenais maintenant, d'où me venait cette manie chez moi d'écouter aux portes ! Visiblement, il n'était pas encore d'accord, de voir un garçon entrer dans la maison, pour voir sa fille ! Et dire que le garçon que j'aimais, habitait dans la même maison que moi. S'il savait !

Après quoi, Carlisle annonça que le repas était prêt. Et ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être visé pour cette question fatidique pour nos tantes. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné quant il répondit. Comment faisait-il ? Je lui demanderai ce soir son secret pour être aussi calme.

La journée se passa sans problème, je passais ma journée à rattraper les cours que j'avais loupés dans le salon, merci à Angéla d'être passé avec ses cours. En fond sonore, s'était du piano, Edward était très doué pour jouer de la musique, alors que moi, je ne connaissais que des chansons, comme Frère Jacques, ou encore Au clair de la lune. Lui, il jouait souvent de grands morceaux comme du Debussy ou Yann Tiersen. Ma chanson préférée était Comptine d'un autre été. C'était cette musique qu'Edward jouait en ce moment. Je fermais alors les yeux, et je me voyais voler dans les nuages purs et majestueux du ciel, le salon s'était transformé en un paysage de mes rêves.

Ainsi la journée, avait été calme, comme à son habitude. Edward et moi, n'avions jamais cru qu'Abby et Martha nous laisseraient tranquilles !

_**Une petite review pour dire se que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît. Cela m'encourage pour mettre la suite et continuer à écrire !!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je vous fais une petite surprise en publiant un peu plus tôt cette semaine ! un petit chapitre qui détend l'atmosphère pour notre chère Edward, et pour le plus grand damne de notre Bella…**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews !!!**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi !!**_

_**BON CHAPITRE !!!!**_

- Miss, Bella ! Je sais que mon cours n'est pas très intéressant, mais faites au moins semblant d'écouter !

Les cours de maths n'étaient vraiment pas intéressant. La plupart du temps, je m'endormais en cours, mais Angela était là pour me réveiller avant que le prof ne le remarque. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Angela n'avait pas réussi à me réveiller à temps. Il faut dire qu' Abby et Martha m'avaient cuisiné toute la soirée, voulant s'avoir qui était l'élu de mon cœur. Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup dormi. Et ce fut Edward qui vint me réveiller cette fois-ci. Pitoyable !

Je rougis devant tout le monde qui riait. Quelle honte !

- Pardon Bella, s'excusa Angela à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je en baillant. Je n'ai pas été collé en plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué, aujourd'hui ?

- Mes tantes ne voulaient pas me laisser dormir. Elles voulaient savoir qui est ce que j'aimais.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas leurs affaires tout de même ! Angela sourit. Ce qui était bien avec cette fille, c'est qu'elle ne s'attardait pas sur les sujets embarrassants. Bien au contraire, elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas pour me confier à elle, et non l'inverse. Edward arriva comme à son habitude avec le regard neutre. Plus loin, j'aperçus Tyler, le regard mauvais, avec le nez plâtré. Lui aussi avait été renvoyé une semaine complète.

Nous mangeâmes dans le calme, il faisait encore très beau aujourd'hui, et chaud. Et ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup pour me réveiller. Angela et moi reprenions les cours à 2 heures, Edward, 1 heure. Il partit donc, nous laissant seules Angie et moi. Pendant quelques instants nous ne dîmes rien, je devais me confier, lui dire ce que je ressentais par rapport à Edward. C'était assez dure de ne rien dire n'empêche.

- Angela ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Comment, vous vous…enfin je veux dire…toi et Ben ? Comment vous vous êtes dit ce que vous ressentiez ?

- Eh bien, ça c'est fait petit à petit. Nous somme tous les deux timides. Ça n'a pas été facile au début. Personne n'osait faire le premier pas, C'est lui qui à dit « je t'aime » en premier. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Tu crois que…moi aussi je pourrais le dire un jour ? Enfin…

Elle me regarda, l'un de ses longs sourcils levait. Puis elle eut un sourire magnifique.

- Je suis sure que tu le diras même bientôt ! En plus, tu as pas mal de garçons à tes pieds.

- Malheureusement, le seul que je veux, je ne peux pas l'avoir, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, un peu embêtée.

- C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Les joues en feu, je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur ses yeux bleus purs. Etait-ce si évident ? Elle sourit et poursuivit.

- C'est peut être étrange comme situation, mais c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un, non ?

- Oui mais…Edward est mon frère…comment je peux…

- Ce n'est que ton demi-frère. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes parents biologiques.

- Comment faire ? Soupirais-je en m'allongeant dans l'herbe, sous le chêne. Je ne suis que sa petite sœur, pour lui.

- Tu ne sais pas. Tu lui as déjà parlé de tes sentiments ?

- Je…n'ose pas, répondis-je les joues en flamme. C'est difficile d'être cohérente en sa présence. En plus, lui dire est très difficile. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure.

- Oui, certes. Murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, l'amour s'était dur et chiant aussi ! La cloche sonna, et nous repartîmes pour 3 heures de cours. Français et anglais. Angéla ne me reparla pas de cette histoire, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Le prof de français nous donna une interro surprise sur le vocabulaire de la dernière fois, je remerciais une nouvelle fois Angie de m'avoir donné les cours. Puis en anglais une rédaction qui avait pour sujet les poèmes lyrique. Visiblement tout le monde était contre moi aujourd'hui, je vis Angela rire sous cape.

A 5 heures, Edward m'attendait devant la grande porte du lycée, les mains dans les poches, le visage neutre. Nous rentrâmes comme d'habitude, sagement, en passant par le parc. La soirée était fraîche, et le vent qui caressait mon visage était doux. Un pur délice.

Nous fûmes accueillis par nos tantes excentriques, avec leurs grands sourires. Elles ne repartaient que dans une semaine. Abby me proposa de m'aider pour réviser mon cours de français. Etant française, c'était assez facile d'apprendre avec elle, pourtant cette langue était difficile. Je me débrouillais assez bien. Si je visitais Paris par exemple, je pouvais demander mon chemin et comprendre la personne; s'il ne parlait pas trop vite cependant.

J'acceptais bien évidemment. Je partis rapidement me changer, pour des vêtements beaucoup plus confortable. Nous nous installâmes dans la salle de séjour, et en attendant de dîner, Abby me posa des questions en français auxquelles je devais répondre.

- A table !!

Bizarre cette odeur qui avait enveloppé la cuisine ! Qui avait cuisiné cette horreur ? Alors que nous étions tous assis à table. Martha arriva avec le plat à l'odeur nauséabonde. Un mélange d'œuf pourri et de légumes trop cuit. J'avais très peur de voir comment se présentait le plat…

- C'est moi qui aie cuisiné ce soir. Fit Martha fière d'elle en bombant le torse. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

- Elle veut nous tuer ? Demandais-je en français.

Abby et Edward s'éclaffèrent, sous le regard étonnés des mes parents et de Martha. Cette dernière nous servit de deux très grosses louches chacun. Chacun regardait son assiette, d'un mauvais œil, heureusement que nous avions un médecin à la maison ! On aurait dit de la bouillie verdâtre, avec une couche de fromage râpé dessus, il y avait même quelques touches de rouge par-ci, par-là.

- Eh bien, alors ? Goûtez ! Ordonna Martha.

- Les dames d'abord. Dirent Edward et Carlisle en même temps.

Je fusillais Edward des yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre, comme mon père. Pourtant, Maman et Abby n'osaient pas prendre leurs fourchettes pour la planter dans ce truc. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, et pris une toute petite bouchée. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Martha impatiente de voir si son repas était réussi, Esmé un peu effrayée, ainsi que Carlisle et Abby. Ils avaient sûrement peur que je meurs juste après avoir goûté cette chose. Je fermai les yeux, amenai le couvert à ma bouche, et mâchai.

Dès que ce fut dans ma bouche, j'eus un haut les cœurs. J'ouvris tout de suite les yeux, et je filais vers la cuisine pour recracher dans l'évier. Il me fallait de l'eau à tout prix, j'étais maintenant au courant que Martha était une pitoyable cuisinière. Les autres arrivèrent tout de suite, tous inquiets.

- Martha, dis-je entre deux gorgés d'eau. Tu t'es trompé d'ingrédient. A la place du sel tu as mis du sucre et de la farine ! Il y avait quoi dans ton plat ?

- C'était du poulet avec des légumes, répondit-elle.

La vache, il fallait que je me souvienne de ne plus jamais goûter sa cuisine. Oh, jamais !

- Bien, je vais commander des pizzas pour ce soir, soupira Papa en partant dans le salon.

- Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es toute verte ! demanda maman paniquée.

Je bus d'une traite le verre d'eau. Malheureusement, le goût était toujours présent.

- Je crois que je ne ferais plus la cuisine, marmonna ma tante dans sa barbe.

La pauvre, elle voulait simplement aider. Je me resservis un verre d'eau. Edward essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire. Maudit Edward et sa galanterie ! Les mecs ne sont galant que quant ça leur arrange, comme maintenant tiens ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là ! Je bus encore un verre d'eau pendant que je cherchais un plan pour me venger ce soir. Edward allait souffrir !

Les pizzas arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard. Esmé avait vidé le plat de ma tante dans un sac plastique, puis dans la poubelle. Je me demandais si le sac ne serait pas rongé par ce poulet infecte ! Le goût commença à partir lorsque je mordis dans la première part de pizza, il fut très vite remplacé, par la sauce tomate et le fromage. Même si le début du repas avait été foireux, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé à un repas. Martha reprit vite du poil de la bête, et nous raconta les périples de ses nombreux voyages.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette à la main en essuyant mes cheveux. Les adultes étaient en bas, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Edward devait être normalement dans sa chambre. Je m'avançais alors dans le couloir, puis arrivée en face de notre chambre, je toquais faiblement sur sa porte. Il l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il avait l'air amusé.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Tu viens te venger pour tout à l'heure ?

- Et crois, moi. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Répliquais-je théâtralement.

Je le poussais en fermant la porte, au moins il n'y aurait pas de témoin ! Il parut surpris. Alors je courus vers son lit, et pris le premier coussin qui me tombait sous la main. Je lui lançais le plus fort possible. Il éclata de rire en évitant le projectile. Et en plus il se moquait !

- Tu es une très mauvaise lanceuse, Bella, répliqua t'il sans s'approcher. Aucune équipe, de n'importe quels sports, voudrait t'avoir avec eux !

Il rit de plus belle. Enervée, je lui lançais pratiquement tout ses oreillers. Un seul. Je dis bien un seul à réussi à le toucher, j'étais assez fière moi. Ce qui état dommage, c'était qu'il était déjà devant moi, lorsque je l'avais touché. J'étais encore plus pitoyable en ce moment. Face à son air joyeux, je commençais à marteler de mes poings son torse. Gentiment cependant. Un simple jeu, comme nous avions l'habitude.

- Tu vas voir, toi ! Répliquais-je haletante. Non mais ! Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser la galanterie comme ça ! Oh ! Nom d'une mailloche ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse mon petit gars !

Edward avait du mal à retenir son fou rire, j'essayais, en vain de ne pas écouter ce son merveilleux et en même temps, de garder mon sérieux, mais c'était assez difficile. J'arrêtais de le frapper, et m'étalais de tout mon long sur son lit, les poings sur les yeux.

- C'est pitoyable, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Pitoyable, pour Edward, et moi aussi. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments, au lieu de le frapper. Rien que d'y penser, le rouge me montait aux joues, et mon cœur n'en parlons même pas, j'ignorais qu'il pouvait aller à cette vitesse là ! A croire qu'il allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

- Bella ?

Sa voix était douce, et tendre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, qu'il était aussi sur le lit maintenant, en position assis. Il me regardait curieux. J'enlevais mes poings des yeux et fis un petit sourire, puis soupira.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Murmurais-je.

Lentement, il s'allongea juste à côté de moi. Les yeux dans les yeux, il m'était impossible de cligner des paupières, ses prunelles verts émeraudes m'espionnaient de tout mon être. Mon cœur battait tellement pour lui, plus pour moi, plus pour que je vive. Il battait uniquement pour lui désormais. Sa main se leva pour se poser sur mes cheveux, et il les ébouriffa gentiment.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit-il, en un murmure à peine audible. Il rajouta quelque chose que je ne compris pas du tout. Il parlait pour soi-même.

Je fis un faible sourire, et me releva.

- C'est l'heure de se coucher. Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte. En plus les tantes ne vont pas tarder à monter. Je préfère être endormi avant, sinon elles vont me cuisiner encore cette nuit !

Il pouffa. Quel lâche, j'étais ! J'aurais pu lui dire, mais j'avais peur. Peur que notre relation se casse en mille morceaux. Et ça, il n'en était pas question !

_**Maintenant, des reviews pour dire se que vous en pensez, ou si vous avez des questions !!!! Reviews, reviews, reviews !!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je sais que j'avais dis que publié tout les dimanches, mais je trouve que ces chapitres ne sont très intéressants comparé au prochain. C'est pour ça que je le poste aujourd'hui comme vous n'aurez pas à attendre le chapitre (qui est mon préféré ^^). **_

_**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews !!!**_

_**PS : **__**Caco :**__** Ah ma sœurette, tu pourras toujours me torturer, tu ne trouveras jamais les chapitre de l'histoire. De plus je suis tellement habitué à tes « attaques » que je ne sens pratiquement plus rien !! Désolé pour toi, ma sœurette que j'aime et que j'adore !!**_

_**Bon chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**_

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu être partante pour ce genre de chose. Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! On m'avait forcé. Mes tantes et ma mère étaient venues me réveiller le mercredi; n'ayant pas cours à cause d'un prof absent; à 7 heures 30. Elles étaient arrivées en plomb dans ma chambre, en me criant dans les oreilles (enfin mes tantes surtout, Esmé était restée devant la porte) que s'était une journée de shopping entre filles. Je soupirai, ce genre de chose n'était vraiment pas mon truc, mais je le devais bien à mes tantes. A chaque fois qu'elles venaient, elles me demandaient toujours une journée de shopping intensif, mais je donnais la bonne excuse d'un devoir en retard, ou de ma chambre à ranger. Cette fois-ci, elles avaient prévu le coup !

C'est pourquoi, vers midi, lorsque nous mangions dans un petit restaurant du centre commercial, je me retrouvais avec des dizaines de sac, remplis de vêtements. J'aurais préféré des livres, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir ? Je m'étais amusée à regarder mes tantes se disputer pour la couleur d'une robe, entre le Rouge et le blanc. Enfin de compte elles avaient pris les deux…pour moi…

Maman, elle s'était achetée, un magnifique ensemble pour son travail, puis une robe de soirée, Papa avait prévu de l'emmener au restaurant ce soir. Elle voulait la robe parfaite pour séduire son mari. Finalement, elle avait opté pour une robe noire, avec de fines bretelles, lui arrivant au mollet. C'était moi en faite, qui lui avait conseillé cette tenue. La couleur préférée de Carlisle était le rouge, mais la noire était beaucoup plus époustouflante que la rouge.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Abby pendant que nous mangions. Regardez, elle sourit !

En effet je souriais, cette journée n'était pas aussi nulle que je l'avais pensée; être avec mes tantes était maintenant un vrai plaisir !

Ce matin, j'avais appelé Angela, pour lui demander si elle voulait venir, et elle avait tout de suite acceptée pour mon plus grand soulagement. Elle aussi, avait pas mal de sac.

- Je trouve cette journée géniale, répondis-je sans arrêter de sourire.

- Bon, fit Martha après nos rires. Où allons-nous maintenant ?

- La librairie ? Demandais-je en espérant qu'elles acceptent. Grave erreur ! Elles étaient peut être de très grandes lectrices, mais en ce moment c'était les vêtements qu'elles avaient en tête, et non les livres.

Après quelques discussions très mouvementées, Angela et moi, partirent à la librairie, alors que les adultes partaient à la recherche de la tenue parfaite.

La librairie n'était pas très grande, tant mieux, s'était mieux pour découvrir des perles rares, comme du Shakespeare par exemple. Mon exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette était tellement usé, qu'un nouvel ouvrage ne serait pas de refus. Angela trouva son bonheur également. Je pris aussi les nouveautés littéraires, pour voir s'elles étaient attirantes.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous marchions dans le centre.

- Quoi ? Fis-je en savant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Faisons comme si je ne savais rien.

- Tu lui as parlé, hier ?

Je soupirai.

- Je n'ai pas osé, avouais-je honteuse. Elle rit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…

- Un peu, si ! Je suis une lâche. Hier, j'aurais pu lui dire, mais c'était trop dur.

Elle ne répondit rien, me laissant réfléchir seule. Quelle précieuse amie. N'empêche, si elle me boostait, c'était pour mon bien, mais quelle importance, j'étais tout de même une lâche. Je devais trouver un truc, simple pour lui dire le plus vite possible, mais quoi ?

Angie, tourna, pour arriver à un magasin de babiole en tous genres.

- Je dois acheter quelque chose pour ma cousine, dit-elle en entrant dans le magasin. Samedi je vais à son anniversaire. Et je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau. Peut-être qu'ici je vais trouver.

- D'accord, je vais faire un tour alors, répondis-je en m'engouffrant dans un des rayons.

Il y avait tout dans ce magasin, de nombreuses babioles, comme des tirelires. C'était une sorte de boutique souvenir en fait. Tasses, verres, bijoux, c'était le magasin préféré du touriste typique. En parlant de touriste, celui qui était devant moi, avait tous la panoplie. Le large short, les chaussettes remontées jusqu'aux mollets avec les sandalettes. Et je ne parle même pas de la chemise à carreaux, de sa banane et de ses lunettes de soleil. Il parlait à la caissière en anglais, avec l'accent français. C'était très drôle.

Je fis un nouveau tour, avant de m'arrêter devant une étagère, où de nombreux bijoux y étaient entreposés. En fait, un seul objet, m'avait arrêté. J'en étais tombé tout de suite amoureuse, de ce précieux bijoux. Une bague, pour homme. Elle me faisait étrangement penser à Edward. Seul au milieu des autres colliers ou bracelets. L'anneau, tout simple était deux fois plus gros qu'une bague normale pour une femme. Elle était d'une couleur argent noirci. Tout le long de la bague, des motifs tribales étaient mis en relief. Pourquoi me faisait-elle penser à Edward ? La question était simple, c'était la seule bague du lot, comme Edward, qui était unique. Elle était discrète également.

Voilà un truc simple pour lui dire ? Je pris alors la bague, et alla à la caisse. Malheureusement, le français n'était toujours pas parti, il parlait, parlait et parlait. Angela arriva également avec une babiole dans les mains. Elle sourit en voyant la bague dans ma main.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre la caissière, exaspérée par le touriste. Désolé mais il y a d'autres clients, monsieur.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait, monsieur, dis-je impatiente. Nos parents nous attendent à l'extérieur !

Il me lança un regard furieux, puis partit, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Nous payâmes rapidement, puis partîmes rejoindre les autres devant la sortie. Il était déjà 4 heures, Angela devait revenir chez elle dans une demi-heure.

Elles avaient encore plus de sac que tout à l'heure, à croire qu'elles avaient dévalisé les boutiques ! Je cachais immédiatement le cadeau, pour ne pas être embêtée, Angéla n'en parla pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Dans ma chambre, je ne me lassais pas de regarder ce bijoux. J'avais mis un gros fil noir, pour en faire un collier. Edward n'était pas très bijoux par consequent je le transformais en collier, au moins il pourrait le cacher quant il voudrait !

Les parents partirent vers 8 heures du soir. Par chance, c'était nos tantes qui devaient nous surveiller ce soir. C'est Abby qui fit la cuisine,et visiblement elle ne savait faire que des pâtes à la bolognaises. C'était excellent d'ailleurs. Même maman, qui était un vrai cordon-bleu, n'en faisait pas de meilleur. Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder un film ennuyeux. Elles étaient tellement concentrées sur le film, qu'Edward et moi partîmes en haut sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Je m'écroulai sur son lit, épuisée. Il s'allongea à mes côtés jouant avec mes cheveux. Etait-ce le bon moment ?

- Tu as l'air épuisée. Chuchota t-il.

Je me levais, et partis en courant dans ma chambre en lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Le cadeau était sur mon bureau. Je le pris et le cacher dans ma paume. Je revint dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi je étais partie si vite de sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, en tailleur.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonnais-je.

Il obéit sans rien dire. Je mis alors le collier à son cou. Je sentis sa peau chaude et douce lorsque je fis le nœud derrière son cou.

- Tu peux ouvrir, dis-je en souriant.

Il les rouvrit, et prit l'anneau entre ses mains pour l'observer, il fit une drôle de tête, j'eus peur d'un coup qu'il ne l'aime pas.

- Je le trouvais jolie, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Je l'ai donc acheté pour toi. Si tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je le trouve très beau, au contraire. Affirma t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Merci.

Je rougis, et oublia où j'étais d'un coup. Comment s'y prenait-il ? J'essayais de calmer mon cœur, malheureusement ses prunelles vertes, ne m'aider que très peu, ou alors pas du tout. Il se leva à son tour.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, me dit-il, en s'avançant vers sa table de chevet. Intriguée, j'essayais de voir ce qu'il voulait m'offrir. Il referma rapidement le tiroir, et se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il prit mon poignet droit, et me demanda, à son tour de fermer les yeux. Je le fis sans discuter, j'essayais en vain d'ignorer les papillons qui volaient dans mon ventre, sentir sa main sur ma peau me fis vibrer. Puis je sentis quelque chose de fin sur mon poignet. Je rouvris les yeux, et braqua mes pupilles sur mon poignet. Il n'y avait plus la main d'Edward mais, une fine chaine de couleur or, ainsi qu'un pendentif. Un petit cœur en cristal, brillant de mille feux.

- C'est…

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire cette merveille. C'était pour moi en plus ! Les joues roses, je fis un petit sourire. Il me le rendit sans attendre.

- Je…ne sais pas quoi dire. Murmurais-je en contemplant le bracelet…mon bracelet.

- Il appartenait à ma mère biologique…

Je me figeais, il m'offrait quelque chose de très précieux pour lui, alors je l'enleva.

- Alors je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est un…

- Garde le, Bella, ordonna t-il en remettant le bracelet à sa place, c'est-à-dire mon poignet. J'allais te le donner à ton anniversaire de tout façon.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Je veux que tu le gardes Bella. Je ne vais pas le mettre quand même !

Il eut un petit rire, moi je ne disais rien, trop stupéfaite. Il m'offrait une chose qui lui était chère. Pourquoi ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je baissais les yeux, ma frange devant pour qu'il ne remarque pas les larmes. Mauvais plan.

- Oh, non. Belle ne pleures pas, s'il te plait. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ce geste d'une infinie tendresse me réchauffa le cœur, il brûlait. J'étais tellement bien, que les larmes partirent toutes seules. Il avait le chic pour arrêter mes pleures !

- C'est bon, je ne pleures plus, bégayais-je après quelques minutes. C'est parce que tu m'offres quelque chose de vraiment précieux.

Il rit de nouveau. Après l'avoir remercié, je partis dans ma chambre. Ce soir, Edward fut la vedette de mes rêves. Encore une fois…

_**Il y a un petit bouton vert qui ne demande qu'à être appuyé. Review s'il vous plaît ( à genoux) XD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'avoue que j'étais en larmes lorsque j'ai lus vos reviews. Vous tellement gentilles ! **_

_**Bon voila un nouveau chapitre, qui est mon préféré…enfin pour l'instant ^^. J'ai décidé de faire « torturer » Edward puis Bella, pourquoi pas ? **_

_**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis après l'avoir lus, merci beaucoup.**_

Je n'avais jamais retiré le bracelet depuis qu'Edward me l'avait offert. Angela l'avait repéré dès le lendemain. Elle avait simplement pouffé de rire, alors que je rougissais comme une pivoine. Edward gardait lui aussi le collier. A chaque fois que je le voyais à travers sa chemise, mon cœur se bombait de joie. Angela avait dit également, que l'amour m'allait très bien. Je ne compris que plus tard sa phrase. En effet, un sourire béat était toujours présent sur mes lèvres et je fredonnais toute la journée des chansons, si ce n'est pas sifflé.

Abby et Martha repartaient aujourd'hui. Pour célébrer ça, Martha voulut faire la cuisine. Il y avait eu un grand malaise, dans le salon, puis Carlisle s'était levé d'un bond.

- Ce soir, nous allons au resto, d'accord, avait-il dit.

Nous avions tous soupiré de bonheur, surtout moi, j'avais été la seule à goûter son…poulet…

En attendant, les cours étaient bien long…surtout celui de maths. Alors que le professeur nous expliquait un théorème, j'imaginais Edward dormir en plein cours, mon sourire s'élargit d'un coup, en me retenant de rire. Par chance le prof ne vit rien. Le cours d'anglais fut beaucoup plus mouvementé, il avait fini en un grand débat sur les poèmes lyriques et le mal du siècle. Le cours d'histoire, n'en parlons pas, on aurait dit que la classe était morte, on entendait les mouches voler dans la pièce. N'écoutant qu'à moitié, je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel gris perle. Il avait fait beau tout la semaine, et voilà qu'elles partaient et le temps changeait. Comme si le soleil partait avec elles. Quelle tristesse!

Ainsi, à 5 heures, mes deux tantes dégantées étaient venues nous chercher, à la porte du lycée, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Edward, lui resta de marbre comme à son habitude.

- Vous avez un beau lycée, commenta Abby.

Edward resta en avant alors que j'étais coincée, entre mes deux tantes.

- Et si tu mettais l'une des robes que tu as acheté mercredi ? Demanda Martha.

- Euh…eh bien…

Encore en robe…

- Je vais la choisir pour toi !

Donc voilà comment j'allais me retrouver en robe ce soir. En attendant 8 heures, je fis mes devoirs avec Edward qui m'aida pour les maths, sur le théorème de tout à l'heure.

- En fait, c'est super simple, m'écriais-je en rangeant mes affaires dans le sac.

Edward me suivit dans les escaliers, puis partit dans sa chambre. Moi, la mienne, le temps de ranger mes affaires, et d'enfiler la robe rouge. Par chance, elle était très simple, j'aurais bien pu la mettre le jour. Tant mieux, au moins je ne me ferais pas remarquer ! Je serais vraiment très mal alaise si tout le monde me reluquait pendant le repas. Je fis une queue haute avec mes cheveux et ressortis de ma chambre. Je tombais nez à nez avec Edward. Lui aussi s'était changé, il avait troqué son costume pour une chemise et un jean. Si je ne l'avais jamais vu torse nu, je me serais dit qu'il était parfait, mais bon…

- Tu es belle, dit-il en guise de compliment.

- Merci…

Les joues encore rouges, je descendis, suivi d'Edward dans le salon. Il s'installa au piano et commença à jouer ma chanson préféré, il la joua très lentement, laissant chaque note se distinguer, c'était tout aussi magnifique. Je fermais les yeux pour m'évader dans mes rêves en compagnie du beau rouquin…

- Bella, lèves-toi ! Me dit Edward amusé. On y va !

- Déjà…

Je me réveillais vraiment une fois dans la voiture. Zut alors ! Je m'étais endormie alors qu'il n'était même pas encore 8 heures. Edward avait l'air amusé de la situation, et les adultes se lancèrent des regards interloqués, en bref c'était assez gênant.

Carlisle avait choisi un petit restaurant assez chic, où toutes les familles se réunissaient pour fêter un événement. Je me retrouvais coincé entre Edward et mon père. Entre deux mecs, géniaux…

Le repas fut très mouvementé. Martha nous racontant encore ces multiples aventures dans de nombreux pays que j'aimerais voir un jour. Lorsqu'elle nous raconta son séjour en Italie, j'étais aux anges, j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter les grandes villes d'Italie. Edward et moi prîmes sans le vouloir le même plat, coïncidence ?

Tout alla bien, jusqu'au dessert, la télévision était allumé sur les informations. C'est à ce moment là que tout dégénéra. Un flash spécial sur l'agression de la princesse.

« La police à enfin de nouveaux indices sur l'affaire de la princesse. Il semblerait que la police aurait une personne qui pourrait être au courant où se trouverait le gang des Volturis. Malheureusement, il refuserait d'aider la police. Le commissaire tente désespérément de lui demander des renseignements. De plus, l'un des gardes de la princesse a été retrouvé mort devant le palais, étranglé. Dès que nous avons de nouvelles informations, nous vous tenons au courant. »

Les mains serrant la table, Edward fulminait en silence, j'étais comme anéanti par cette information. Bien sur, que j'avais compris. La personne qui était au courant été bien sur Edward. Dans ce malaise Carlisle reprit vite les commandes et demanda l'addition. Nous partîmes dès qu'il paya la note. Même mes tantes n'osèrent pas parler. Je me rendis compte dans la voiture qu'Edward avait prit ma main, et la serrait fort. Je croisais mes doigts au sien, pour lui montrer que j'étais là, comme quant nous étions petits. Il cachait ses yeux avec ses cheveux. Dès notre arrivé à la maison Edward s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

- Je crois que nous allons partir…

Carlisle partit conduire mes tantes à la gare, elles me prirent rapidement dans leurs bras pour me dire au revoir. Maman partit avec eux, mais avant de partir, elle me demanda de laisser Edward seul un moment. C'est ce que je fis, je pris rapidement une douche pour me détendre. Il était hors de question de pleurer encore une fois. Alors que je m'essuyais, j'entendis un énorme bruit qui venait de la chambre d'Edward. Sans réfléchir, je m'habillais le plus vite possible puis courus vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Edward ? Appelais-je en frappant à la porte. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait.

Je m'en fichais s'il voulait, ou pas, j'entrai quand même. Son bureau était complètement défoncé, et il avait la main en sang, je courus vers lui.

- Oh, Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qui ta prit de démolir ton bureau ?

Je pris sa main pour l'examiner. La blessure n'était pas profonde par chance. Je partis chercher des pansements ainsi que du désinfectant. Edward s'était adossé contre le mur, sa main intacte sur son visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse. Pourtant je voyais bien qu'il se contrôlait, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur d'Edward.

Je désinfectais rapidement les plaies, puis entourais sa main, par de nombreux pansements. Avant, que j'arrive à me relever, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward. Je l'entendis sangloter. Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui, alors que j'enfuis sa tête dans ma poitrine, pour le consoler. L'entendre ainsi pleurer, je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles coulèrent silencieusement, et tombèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward.

- Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait, suppliais-je. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arrêter !

Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter cette phrase. Mais il laissa quant même échapper ses pleures, certes très discret. J'enfuis ma tête dans ses cheveux, sentant son parfum sucré. Rien que de sentir ça, mon cœur s'emballa. Edward s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, il entendait mon cœur battre la chamade, il se concentra dessus. Je rougis de plus en plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il inspira profondément, puis releva les yeux. Il les écarquilla lorsqu'il vit les miens rouge, à cause des larmes. Ses doigts parcoururent alors mon visage, sur ma peau brûlante sous sa peau, pour essuyer les dernières larmes. Il n'avait plus aucune larmes, lui.

- Pardon, Bella. Chuchota t-il après quelques instants. Je t'ai fait encore pleurer. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Edward, répondis-je avec un sourire très peu convaincant. Nous avons tous besoin de pleurer quelques fois. Ajoutais-je en rigolant.

Certes, tout le monde avait besoin de pleurer, à part que moi, c'était pratiquement tous les jours ! Quelle pleurnicharde ! Je baillais de fatigue, après avoir pleurer, j'avais tendance à m'endormir comme une masse. Edward le remarqua, et se leva, moi, toujours dans ses bras.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien…

J'hochais la tête, et me retournais pour atteindre la porte. Seulement ma maladresse décida de se déclarer maintenant, et je me pris l'une des planches du bureau défoncé, et je tombais droit par terre, je fermais les yeux en attendant l'impacte. Je ne sentis qu'une seule chose. Ce n'était pas aussi dure que le planché, c'était même très confortable, mais le plus étonnant s'était sur ma bouche. C'était doux, chaud. Interloquée, j'ouvris les yeux. Je n'imaginais même pas ce qui s'était passé. En fait, j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer, tous d'abord, à cause de mon cœur qui allait bientôt lâcher. Ensuite, c'était à cause du corps d'Edward sous moi, et enfin, c'était ses lèvres…

Nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées, pendant que je chutais, il avait les yeux aussi grands que les miens, tellement surprit. Puis je commençai à sentir son cœur qui battait à la même allure que le mien, même une voiture de course ne pouvait les dépasser. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et extrêmement douce. Je pris conscience d'un coup et me releva d'un bond la main sur ma bouche. Il se rassit tout aussi gêné.

- Je…com…Dés…pardon, bégayais-je

Je partis directement dans ma chambre. M'enfonçant dans le noir, sous ma couette, roulée en boule. Je passais alors un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieur, mon cœur refusait tout simplement de ralentir, j'avais encore son goût frais et fruité dans ma bouche. Comment allais-je réussir à m'endormir maintenant ?

Je pris la couette entre mes mains, et la mis sur ma tête.

…mon premier baiser…

****

Je compris tout de suite que je rêvais. Normal, la femme qui présentait les infos était devant moi, et parlait avec Edward. Encore un rêve complètement idiot. Je l'entendis dire « Va les aider ! » « Aller ! » Elle le forçait. J'appelais Edward, pour voir s'il m'entendait. Visiblement non. Il était bizarre, je le voyais de derrière pourtant, j'avais l'impression de voir son visage, sérieux et sûre. Etrange…

Je l'appelais de nouveau. Cette fois, il m'entendit, et il disparut comme par magie, pour réapparaître à mes côtés. J'essayais d'attraper sa main, elle passait à travers. Je n'aimais pas ce rêve. C'était comme quand j'avais fait un cauchemar, lorsqu' Emmet, Edward et moi avions regardé un film d'horreur. La fille qui sortait de la télévision était de la même substance qu'Edward en ce moment. Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée en hurlant appelant maman ou papa, leurs demandant de regarder sous mon lit, pour me prouver qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais Edward était différent, il n'allait pas me tuer tout de même.

Je sentis alors quelque chose sur mon front. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, il avait posé son front contre le mien. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus intéressant !

- Pardonne-moi, Bella…

Je n'entendis que cette phrase, puis ce fut une nouvelle fois le trou noir.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Et voila un nouveau dimanche qui commence, avec un nouveau chapitre. j'avous d'avoir eu le plus grand plaisir de lire vos reviews!! merci encore! _**

**_je vous demande pardon tout de suite à cause des fautes. ma béta à eu un porblèmz avec son ordinateur et n'a pas pus m'envoyer le chapitre corrigé. j'espére que sont problème n'est pas trop "gros" et je la remercie encore de me corriger mes textes !_**

**_assez parler! le chapitre maintenant!_**

- Tu es bien songeuse se matin.

Je levais la tête vers Esmé, qui se beurrait une tartine. En effet j'étais encore sous le choc, pour hier. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir encore le gout d'Edward dans la bouche. Il occupait déjà tout mes pensées avant, maintenant il n'y avait pas une seule minutes d'intervalle lorsque je revoyais la scène de mon premier baiser. J'hochais la tête pour répondre alors que je mangeais mon bol de céréale. Elle ne rajouta rien pour autant. Ils étaient rentrés 15 minutes après le…baiser.

Il avaient vu les dégâts qu'Edward avait causés dans sa chambre, mais après les révélations à la télévision, Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient rien dit. Papa avait juste regardé le poing d'Edward. Je n'étais un grand médecin, je ne voulais même pas aller dans cette filière, mais j'avais fait du bon travail comme il l'avait dit. Je ne leurs ais pas non plus parlé de sa crise, enfin ils avaient vue le meuble complètement cassé, mais ils ignoraient qu'Edward avait pleuré.

Se samedi matin fut calme, nous laissions Edward dormir comme à son habitude, moi j'aidais distraitement Esmé à plier le linge propre qui séché dehors, sous un magnifique ciel bleu. Mais mes pensées restaient visées sur Edward.

Mon esprit était comme un robinet qui gouté. Edward, Edward, Edward. Par chance mon activité cardiaque restait stable, enfin tant que je ne voyais pas Edward…Je voulais tellement le voir !!

Le linge pliait, je décidais de m'avancer dans mes devoirs, les examens allaient bientôt commencer, et il fallait que j'assure au max.

- Bella, cria Esmé du jardin. Va réveiller Edward s'il te plait. Nous allons bientôt manger !

- Ok !

Je rangeais mes affaires, en vrac, j'avais attendu patiemment que maman me dise cette phrase. Je partis alors en courant dans les escaliers, j'en loupais quelques une d'ailleurs, maudite maladresse ! J'arrivais, essoufflé devant sa porte, et je l'ouvris en criant :

- Debout !

Je m'arrêtais net, comme si mon cœur allait lâcher, le lit était fait, les rideaux tiraient, et personne dans la pièce, son odeur d'habitude pesante était très discrète, trop discrète. Sans comprendre, mes yeux s'humidifièrent, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Sur le couvre lit était posé une lettre, ou il était écrit de sa belle écriture « Cullen ».

D'un pas mal assuré, j'avançais sans retenir mes larmes. Je m'agenouillais au lit, pris la lettre entre mes main et l'ouvris.

_Pardonnez-moi d'être parti comme un lâche, mais il le faut. Je suis parti simplement pour votre sécurité._

_Je pars à la recherche des meurtriers de mes parents, je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien._

_Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous._

_Pardonnez-moi._

_Edward._

Non…non…_NON_ !

J'hurlais de toutes mes forces, en laissant tomber mes grosses larmes, avec de sanglotement. Ma tête entre les bras, qui était posé sur le couvre-lit, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, et deux bras m'encerclèrent tendrement. Maman.

- Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est partit, réussis-je à dire entre mes sanglots. Il est partit !

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule, alors que mes bras l'étreignirent de toutes mes forces. Papa prit la lettre qui était encore dans mes mains et lut à haute voix. Esmé étouffa un sanglot. Pourquoi mon cœur avait tellement mal ? Il m'avait trahi, sa promesse avait été brisée seulement grâce à cette lettre. Edward…Edward…Edward.

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Papa prit les choses en main, il appela tout de suite la police. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre. Voulant hurler, j'attrapais ma couverture et la mis dans ma bouche pour étouffer mon crie de tristesse. Esmé me repris dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle se retenait, elle venait de perdre son fils.

- Chut, Bella. Il va revenir je te le promets.

Elle me mentait, s'était obligé. Alors qu'elle me berçait pour me consoler. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser mourir, si Edward n'était pas avec moi, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Lorsque la personne qu'on aime était partie, le cœur ne battait plus. Mes sanglots devenaient silencieux, alors qu'elle me balançait encore de gauche à droite. Rien n'était vivant, tout était de poussières et mort, juste parce qu'il était partis à la recherche de son passé. Oh ! Pourquoi j'avais si mal ? Je voulais que la douleur de mon cœur cesse immédiatement, seulement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour enlever la tristesse qui l'envelopper. Pendant des heures et des heures, je restais dans cette léthargie étrange.

- Maman…

Elle caressa mes cheveux, avant de m'embrasser sur le front. J'enfuis ma tête dans sa poitrine pour me réconforter. Je remarquais qu'il faisait noir maintenant. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevais la tête, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Dans l'impossibilité de parler, je répondis en hochant la tête. Elle soupira avant de faire un petit sourire. Je m'éclairci la gorge.

- Je suis étrange, d'aimer mon frère adoptif, murmurais-je dans sa poitrine.

- Non, me dit-elle après un instant. Tout le monde doit aimer quelqu'un, toi c'est Edward.

- Mais…c'est mon frère…

- Tu sais que nous avons gardé son nom de famille ? Il est peut être notre fils, mais il reste Edward Masen. Une personne normale, que tu peux l'aimer.

- Comment…comment l'as-tu su ? Demandais-je en reniflant.

- Voyons, Bella ! Tu es ma fille, et je reconnais quant quelqu'un est amoureux. Tu crois que je ne t'ais pas vue. Comment tu regardes Edward. J'étais jeune comme toi, et lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père, je ne voyais plus que lui.

- C'est ça alors l'amour ?

- Eh oui, ma chérie…

Je restais encore dans les bras de ma mère, elle me réconfortait comme elle le pouvait. J'entendis des éclats de voix en bas. Papa refusait que le commissaire me parle, affirmant que j'étais en état de choc. Quel imbécile ce commissaire ! Malheureusement, une heure après papa arriva et demanda sa femme de venir, pour lui parler. Elle m'allongea alors dans mon lit, me demanda de dormir, ou plutôt essayer.

- Alors ? Entendis-je derrière la porte.

- Il pense qu'Edward est suspect avec l'affaire de la princesse, Répondit papa avec calme.

- Mais c'est faux !

- J'ai bien essayé de lui dire, mais le commissaire et têtu comme une mule. Il veut parler à Bella.

- Il est hors de question qu'il parle à ma fille ! Elle ne tiendra pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé. Il est parti maintenant. Mais malheureusement, il reviendra demain.

J'entendis soupirer, puis ils partirent. Voulant sans doute me laisser dormir. Mais comment dormir, alors qu'il était seul maintenant, j'étais seule… Il était partit pour notre sécurité, mon œil ouais ! J'eu une nouvelle fois envie de crier, mais j'étais tellement épuisé. Le sommeil me gagné rapidement. Pourtant, mon esprit ne voulait pas quitter Edward. Hier, avant le resto il avait l'air bien. S'était à cause des infos, ou alors…le baiser.

Tout se chamboulé dans ma tête, les images de notre baiser et la femme qui faisait les informations à la télé. Les larmes recoulèrent lentement. S'était surement à cause de cela, il n'avait pas aimé. Je fermais les yeux, uniquement pour revoir et revoir cette scène, si intense pour moi.

…_Pardonne-moi…_

Je me levais d'un bon, sa voix avait résonné dans ma tête comme s'il était ici, dans ma chambre. Impossible ! Il serait venu dans ma chambre, avant de partir ? Invraisemblable. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas sentis sa présence ?

Alors les mots repassèrent une nouvelle fois dans la tête, encore plus nettement. Ses mots me déchiraient encore plus le cœur, rien que le fait de les entendre, il avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Je n'étais pas encore assez folle pour inventer ses paroles. Il était vraiment venu dans ma chambre hier soir.

Je me mis la tête entre les mains, et commencer à me concentrer sérieusement, essayant de me souvenir de cet instant.

Une chaleur sur mon front puis les paroles.

Se n'était pas assez, il fallait encore, peut être qu'il avait dit autre chose. Je me concentrais encore plus fermant les yeux.

…_Pardonne-moi…_

Encore !

Encore !

ENCORE !

Son odeur fruité, sa peau chaude contre la mienne. Son front contre le mien, son souffle sur la bouche, et ses paroles mélangé à des sanglots. J'y étais presque ! J'avais la tête qui allait exploser, mais j'y étais, presque…encore un peu…

Encore un peu !

_« Pardonne-moi, Bella. Si je pars en France c'est pour te protéger. Dés que cette histoire sera finie je reviendrai, je te le promets. Alors ne pleurs pas quant tu trouveras ma lettre. Dort bien Ma douce Bella…_

J'ouvris les yeux, d'un coup. Moi qui croyais que s'était un simple rêve. Tout était réel. J'allais sortir de ma chambre pour le dire à mes parents qu'Edward était en France, lorsque je vis l'heure sur mon réveil, 3 h 43. Ils dormaient surement. Je reviens alors sur le lit. Réfléchissant pourquoi il allait en France, il n'y avait ri…non d'une mailloche ! Jack Lou ! Il allait dans le Nord de la France pour lui ! Tout était clair maintenant. S'était à cause de moi, s'il était parti. Je n'aurais jamais du l'emmener dans le bureau de Carlisle lorsque le commissaire était présent. Quelle gourde j'ai fait ! Je devais la réparer au plus vite ! Comme papa disait « Il faut toujours réparer ces erreurs, et en faire une bonne leçon. » Ce n'était pas une erreur, là. S'était la catastrophe totale.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyen pour ce rendre en France. Le bateau, l'avion et le tunnel sous le manche. Il avait surement pris le tunnel, s'était le moins couteux, et ça allait assez vite. Je me levais rapidement et sortir de ma chambre. L'ordinateur se trouvé dans le bureau de papa, un petit tour sur le net ne me ferait pas de mal, au contraire, il fallait à tout que je sache les horaires des trains.

A pas de loup, je passais juste à côté de la chambre de mes parents, qui était juste à côté de la pièce que je cherchais. Une chance que la porte ne face pas de bruit. Le pc était en veille, j'appuyais sur le bouton, et je me retrouvais sur la page d'accueil. Une photo de famille apparue, elle était assez gênante, s'était un été lorsque nous l'avions passé à faire du camping. J'étais tombé dans l'eau du lac, et maman voulait immortaliser ce moment, alors que j'étais frigorifié.

Je partis directement sur un internet, et tapé sur le moteur de recherche les horaires des trains. Je pris la première page qui s'offrait à moi. Je lus rapidement à voix basse.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité, le tunnel sous la manche à était fermé, aujourd'hui, à cause d'un incident de notre faute. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement que cela vous pose. Le tunnel serait rouvert se matin vers 6 heures. »

Quelle chance ! Edward n'avait pas pu partir aujourd'hui. Sans prendre le temps de bien quitter. Je partis dans ma chambre, pour prendre mes affaires. Je pris un sac à dos, et fourra plusieurs vêtements, puis dans la salle de bain, ma brosse à dents ainsi de ma brosse à cheveux.

Se que j'allais faire été complètement stupide, j'en avais conscience, mais je voulais à tout pris le rejoindre, le revoir, entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum fruité. Maman comprendrait, papa surement. Lui aussi devait être au courant de tout façon. A quoi bon rester alors ? Je retournais dans ma chambre, et pris la première feuille qui me passé sous la main et un stylo, je m'affalais sur le lit et écris, difficilement vue que le martelât était moue :

_Je pars à la recherche d'Edward._

_Je le ramènerai de gré ou de force à la maison._

_Pour que long soit à nouveau une famille._

_Je vous aime._

_Bella._

Je descendis alors les marches d'un pas assuré, et poser la lettre sur la table de la cuisine, non sans l'avoir mis sur mon cœur, ils me manqueraient pendant mon voyage. Mais je voulais trop être avec lui, il avait prit une partie de moi-même en s'en allant.

J'étais déterminée à ramener Edward à la maison, telle était ma mission. J'étais prête, sur de moi, lorsque je fermais la porte derrière moi, et appelais un taxi.

**_une petite review pour me faire plaisir, et pour poser des questions que l'histoires! bref comme d'habitude!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_et voila un nouveau dimanche qui arrive et aussi un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. j'avoue que j'étais heureuse d'avoir lu vos reviews, il y en a de très drôles. je remercie aussi les anonymes qui me soutiennent ! _**

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires avec vos petites reviews adoré !!!  
_**

_**allez ! Place à notre chère Bella !!**_

_**Bon lecture !!!!!!  
**_

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le soleil était déjà légèrement lever. Il était 5 h 30. Je payais rapidement le chauffeur, et partis voir les horaires. Si Edward voulait partir, il prendrait sûrement le premier, 6 h 15. Je pris alors un billet pour le trajet, et attendis, qu'il ouvre enfin les wagons. Assise sur un banc, j'observais les gens, espérant apercevoir Edward. Bon sang ! Un rouquin s'était facile à reconnaître, pourtant aucun roux en vue. Il fallait être forte. Maintenant que j'y étais, je n'allais pas renoncer d'un coup !

Je me demandais ou Edward avait passé sa nuit. Dans un petit hôtel sûrement, pas très cher. J'avais pas mal d'argent sur moi, pour un voyage comme ça, il en faudrait sûrement. J'avais pris toutes mes économies. Edward aussi sûrement, il n'était pas dépensier, il préférait économiser.

Edward. Rien que de penser à lui, et mon moral remontait d'un coup. Sans prier gare, mes yeux se posèrent sur mon poignet ou se trouvait le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert, il me portait confort et force.

Je fis un bon, lorsque la voix de l'interphone, cria :

- Tous les passagers, sont priez de ce rentré dans les wagons ! »

La panique me monta, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé Edward. Et s'il ne prenait pas le tunnel ? Je me retrouverai seul en France. Serte Abby serait là, mais…

Je montais, quant j'entendis un coup de sifflet, Tans pis ! Je n'allais pas baisser les bras pour si peu ?

Je cherchais alors dans chaque compartiments, la plupart étaient vide, normal, il faut dire. Il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Se n'était pratiquement que des hommes d'affaires. S'était désespérant. Plus je cherchais, plus je paniquais à l'idée, de ne pas trouver Edward dedans. De 1 parce que, j'étais une vraie trouillarde de rester toute seule en France et de 2 je voulais à tout prix retrouver Edward. Je voulais voir son visage, ses yeux vert purs…tout me manquait en lui.

J'arrivais au dernier wagon. Le cœur battant rapidement j'ouvris la porte alors que le train démarra, il m'était impossible de partir maintenant. Mon cœur s'arrêta quant je vis qu'il était vide. Edward n'était pas dans le train. Les larmes aux yeux, à cause de la tristesse et de la colère je partis rejoindre mon compartiment, avec la chance que j'ai, il y aurait quelqu'un qui parlerait Français et non anglais, et qu'il papoterait pendant les 45 minutes de trajet.

Arriver à mon compartiment, j'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas. Il y avait bien une personne ici. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Les yeux écarquillaient, mon cœur battant la chamade, je venais de trouver la personne que je cherchais depuis ce matin. Edward regardait par la fenêtre, il ne m'avait pas vue, ni entendu apparemment.

- Edward ? Souffrais-je en m'avançant un peu.

Il sursauta, je pus voir à travers la vitre, ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient, en ayant reconnu ma voix. Il se retourna lentement.

- Bella ?

Je ne pus me retenir, je m'effondrais dans ses bras chauds, lui toujours aussi stupéfait, pourtant il m'emprisonna dans un cocon de bonheur. Je sanglotais une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine, mes mains agrippant son tee-shirt noir à manches longues. Il enfuit la tête dans mes cheveux et répliqua d'une voix dure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te ramener à la maison ! Edward reviens s'il te plait, ajoutais-je en suppliant.

- Je refuse ! Tant que je n'aurais pas découvert qui à tué mes parents, je ne retournerai pas à la maison. En revanche, toi ! Dès que nous sommes arriver en France, je t'emmène chez Abby !

- NON ! Criais-je. Tu ne comprends pas Edward ? Pour la police tu es le suspect n°1 ! Ils pensent que tu t'es enfui ! C'est pour ça que je suis partie, je te ramènerai avec la force s'il le faut !

Il partit d'un rire sans voix.

- Je m'en fiche ! Tant que je n'aurais pas vu ce Jack Lou, je ne rentrerai pas !

- Alors moi non plus ! Dis-je d'une voix déterminée. Je préférais mourir, si je ne suis pas avec lui !

- Hors de question !

- Oh que si, Edward ! J'ai Promis à nos parents que je te ramènerai chez nous. Si je reviens toute seule, se sera une promesse trahie ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne trahie _pas_ mes promesses, _moi !_ Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit ? TU TE SOUVIENS ?

Il ne répondit rien, comme si je lui avais enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur. Alors il plongea ces yeux, me perdant dans ses prunelles remplis de tristesse. Il me serra fort, au point de m'en couper la respiration, mais pourtant j'étais bien, le cœur battant tellement que j'avais peur qu'il sorte de mon corps fatigué.

- Pardon…

J'enfuis la tête dans son torse.

- Laisse-moi rester, Edward. Chuchotais-je dans son vêtement. Je veux être à tes côtés, je refuse de te perdre…

Il ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment il soupira longuement, j'avais gagné. Je le remerciais heureuse en m'accrochant à son cou. Pourtant je n'avais pas la tête à faire la fête, j'étais épuisée.

- Ou as-tu passé la nuit ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Dans un hôtel. Mais dis-moi ? Comment as-tu su que j'allais prendre le tunnel ? Et pour la France ?

J'ouvris les yeux, et émis un petit rire.

- Tu étais dans ma chambre, la veille. N'est-ce pas ? Je me suis souvenu de tes paroles, enfin j'ai du pas mal me concentrer pour avoir la fin. J'en avais même la migraine à force. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce Jack Lou. C'est donc le premier endroit ou tu irais. J'ai fait des recherches sur les horaires, et la chance était avec moi, aucun train n'est parti. Et tu devais y aller le plus vite possible. De plus la police te cherche, ils ont donc mit plusieurs patrouilles à l'aéroport et au port. Il n'y en a une aussi ici, mais apparemment ils préfèrent roupiller que travailler.

- Dis donc… ! Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Et comment as-tu convaincu les parents ?

Voila un sujet bien fâcheux…je baissais la tête gênée et rouge.

- Ils ne le savent pas encore… Je suis partie en laissant un mot. Ils vont le découvrir dans quelques minutes normalement. Ils comprendront.

- Comment ça ! Ils comprendront ? Cria t-il énervé en me secouant.

Dois-je lui dire ? Dois-je lui dire que je l'aime comme une folle ? Le regardant dans les yeux, mes joues devenaient écarlates, et mon cœur rata un battement, s'était le moment ?

- C'est parce que, je t'ai…

- Vos billets je vous pris ! Cria une femme à la porte, l'air sévère, avec l'uniforme bleu ciel.

Je tendis mon billet les joues en feu, Edward fit de même. Elle allait partir, lorsqu'elle se retourna suspicieuse.

- Que font des gosses comme vous tout seuls ici ?

Nous nous raidîmes en même temps, mais Edward, plus vif que moi, se détendit et répondit le plus simplement du monde :

- Nous allons rendre visite à notre tante en France pendant quelques jours. Nous voulions partir hier déjà, mais la route était fermée. La connaissant, elle a déjà appelé la police. Vu que nous sommes en retard.

Mince alors ! J'ignorais qu'Edward était le roi du mensonge. Il avait dit tellement bien, que même moi je l'aurais cru. J'imaginais d'un coup Abby, en larmes en criant à la police de nous rechercher.

- D'accord, les gosses, répondit méchamment la grosse femme aux cheveux frisés. Faites bon voyage !

Se fut le silence complet. Moi qui étais gênée, j'allais le dire, mais mademoiselle grincheuse qui demande les billets était passé par-là, j'étais en même temps soulagé. Se n'était pas le moment pour les histoires d'amour, s'était le moment de l'aventure, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Quant nous étions petits, nous aimions jouer aux explorateurs avec Emmet. Les parents cachaient plusieurs choses dans divers endroit, et nous devions les retrouver, un peu comme une chasse au trésor. Edward me regarda, l'un de ses sourcils était relevé, un peu étonné, sûrement à cause de mon sourire béat.

Je mis ma main à ma bouche et baillais, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Edward le remarquant prit ma tête et la posa sur son épaule, me demandant de dormir. Pas facile en 45 minutes.

- Ou allons-nous après ? Demandais-je les yeux fermés. Je veux dire… Ou habite jack Lou exactement ?

- Euh… d'après mes recherches, Jack Lou habiterait à Wissant, une ville sur la côte, il y a à peine une heure pour s'y rendre. On prendra le bus ou un taxi.

- D'accord…

- Repose-toi maintenant, m'intima t-il. Je te réveillerai quant le train rentrera en gare.

J'avais beau essayer de dormir, impossible. Même s'il faisait noir, et que j'étais bien au chaud, Morphée refusait de me prendre dans ses bras, même si j'avais les yeux fermés. Je laissais alors mon esprit divaguer dans mes souvenirs.

La nuit quant j'ai vu ces yeux si froids, comme la neige qui tombé, Le manteau et son corps ensanglanté. Un autre moment me revient alors en mémoire. Un été lorsque nous campions, Edward et moi avions décidés de nous promener, j'avais 13 ans. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit, nous campions près d'un magnifique lac entourait par la forêt. Les parents étaient restés au campement, et nous étions partis dans la forêt. Je me souviens que j'avais pleuré ce jour là. Je m'étais écorché le genou en tombant à cause d'une racine. J'avais mal. Et Edward, m'avait porté sur son dos pendant plus d'une heure pour me ramener au campement ou papa m'avait soigné.

Tous pleins de souvenirs que j'avais oubliés revenaient d'un coup, tous mes souvenirs avec Edward plus précisément. Plusieurs que j'avais oublié, comme ce Noël ou nous avions fait une bataille de boules neiges avec Emmet. Edward et moi avions gagnés, et notre cousin était donc notre servant pendant la fin de la journée.

Quelqu'un me secoua doucement. J'ouvris les yeux, s'était Edward. Je m'étais donc bien endormi. Il m'indiqua que le train s'arrêtait dans quelques minutes. Le temps de m'étirer longuement.

Lorsque nous descendîmes du train, je vis la grosse femme aux billets nous dévisager, Edward me prit la main et m'emmena le plus vite possible, loin d'elle. Il faisait gris perle dehors. Il s'arrêta devant un panneau où il indiquait les horaires de bus. J'étais trop dans le brouillard pour me concentrer dessus, je regardais Edward. Il soupira d'un coup et se retourna vers moi.

- Le bus ne passe qu'à 10 heures. Encore 3 heures à attendre.

Tout à coup mon ventre se décida à ce manifesté… je rougis très gêné, alors qu'il commença à rire.

- Allons prendre le petit déjeuné, en attendant…

**_Petite review pour me faire plaisir... et si il y en a beaucoup beaucoup... je posterai une petite surprise lundi ;-D!!_**


	11. bonus

_**plus de 20 review pour le chapitre précédent, donc voila la petite surprise. c'est un petit souvenir de Bella pour fêter pâque!!**_

Dans ma famille, pâques se passait toujours de la même façon. Toute la famille se regroupait pour fêter l'évènement, je retrouvais mon cousin Emmet et mes cousines Hélène et Laura. Et comme chaque année, Nous. Les enfants, attendions impatiemment dans la maison, à nous chamailler pendant que les parents cachaient les nombreux chocolats dans le jardin ! Cette tradition, me faisais tout le temps sourire. Même Edward aimait bien ces moments. Néanmoins, le plus impatient de tous était Emmet, il était impossible de mettre une tablette de chocolat dans la même pièce que lui, en quelques minutes, il l'ingurgitait complètement, et le pire, c'est qu'il était peut-être imposant, mais se n'était que du muscle !

Pendant que nos parents cachaient les nombreux chocolats, je restais avec mes cousines, assise sur le canapé. Maman, m'avait acheté pour l'occasion, une petite robe blanche, j'aimais cette robe, simple, pas trop longue, et confortable, même mes cousines étaient jalouses. Elles parlèrent de la nouvelle poupée Barbie qui venait de sortir, Laura espérait l'avoir pour son anniversaire, aujourd'hui en faite. Comme Emmet l'avait dit un jour : « Voila pourquoi c'est la fête des cloches alors ! »

J'avoue que je m'ennuyais un peu…je n'étais pas une grande fane des Barbie, je préférais jouer avec Edward et Emmet à la chasse au trésor. Laura allait avoir 9 ans, tout comme moi et Hélène.

- Alors Bella, s'impatienta Hélène. C'est quelle poupée que tu préfères ?

- Euh…Action-Man…

Les garçons s'étaient retournés vers nous, pour rire de ma réponse, Edward le savait très bien que je détestais les poupées ! A croire, que j'étais un garçon manqué ! En attendant que les parents nous appellent, Emmet proposa un cache-cache, dans l'une des chambres, et dans le noir. Un jeu, génial ou je gagnais pratiquement toujours, étant la plus petite de la famille je pouvais me cacher n'importe ou, sans qu'ils puissent me trouver, et je connaissais ma maison par cœur !

Se fut Emmet, qui devait nous chercher la première fois. La partie se fit dans ma chambre, mon élément. Edward ferma rapidement les volets, et nous nous cachâmes le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, aucune cachette ne me plaisait, et j'entendais Emmet qui devait compter jusqu'à 50. Il en était déjà 35 ! J'allais me faire attraper des qu'il entrerait dans ma chambre ! Et puis pourquoi ? Il faisait noir, alors pas besoin de se cacher, si ?

Je me mis dans un coin, et attendit qu'il finisse de compter et d'entrer dans ma chambre, j'entendis les petits rires de mes cousines, et Edward était complètement silencieux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, j'eu peur d'un seul coup, que mon idée ne marche pas, alors mon cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle se referma lentement. J'étais entourer par l'obscurité. Emmet marchait lentement, de peur de se prendre un meuble, si je me fit au bruit il s'approchait de la commode, il était loin de moi, à pas de loup j'avançais vers lui.

- You hou, Je suis le loup des bois, je compte jusqu'à 5 et j'en aurais trouvé un ! Chantonna Emmet d'une grosse voix.

Je souris, il marmonnait à chaque fois cette petite phrase lorsque nous jouions à cache-cache. J'arrêtais d'avancé, m'avait-il trouvé ?

- 1 !

- 2 ! Crièrent les voix d'Hélène et de Laura, de chaque coin de la pièce, simplement pour le déstabiliser.

- 3 ! Murmurais-je en même temps qu'Emmet le cria.

- 4 !

- 5…Hélène Trouvée !

Cette dernière rit en sortant de sa cachette. Emmet recommença à chantonner sa phrase pendant qu'il marchait…moi derrière. Il ne remarqua rien pourtant.

- 1…  
- 2…

- 3…4

- 5 ! Edward trouvé !

Je commençais à m'habituer au noir, je vis Edward sortir de sa cachette, Hélène à côté de lui.

- Les deux microbes maintenant ! Pouffa Emmet.

Microbe ? Moi ? Non mais sans blague !

- Je suis le loup des bois, je ne peux même pas compter jusqu'à 5 et j'aurais trouvé Laura ! Tu es sous le lit !

- Rohh, c'est pas juste Emmet ! Tu nous trouve toujours, gronda t-elle en se levant.

- C'est faux, il reste Bella à trouver, répondit calmement Edward.

- Mais elle est tellement petite, se plaina Emmet. Petite Bella ? Ou es-tu ?

- Ici, Emmet, répondis-je alors qu'on allumait la lumière.

Il fit un bon de plusieurs mètres, effrayé. Je mis ma main sur la bouche pour retenir ce fou rire, Mes cousines étaient déjà écroulées sur le lit, ne pouvant plus tenir sur leurs jambes, Edward rit également de bon cœur. La petite Bella avait fait peur à Emmet, le plus grand des cousins ! J'étais juste derrière lui, lorsqu'Edward avait allumé la lumière, j'avais posé mon doigt sur son épaule pour lui montrer que j'étais juste derrière lui.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonna t-il.

- Les Enfants ! Vous pouvez descendre ! Cria Maman en bas.

Emmet reprit du poil de la bête, et courant en premier dehors, J'étais la dernière, ne voulant pas bloquer le passage, de peur de tomber dans les escaliers. Malheureusement pour moi, je loupais la dernière marche, et tomber tête la première sur le carrelage. J'allais avoir une belle bosse sur le front, je le frottais pour enlever la douleur et partis dehors, sous le ciel si bleu.

- Bella ? Demanda maman en me voyant, me frotter encore le front.

- Je suis tombée, répondis-je.

Les autres étaient déjà à la recherche des œufs, sans moi.

- Fais-moi voir ça, dit papa, en enlevant ma main. Tu vas avoir une belle bosse, mais c'est tous. Dépêche-toi, d'aller chercher les œufs, sinon Emmet les prendra tous !

Je souris à pleines dents et partis en courant dans le jardin. Mon panier en main. Par chance, il en restait encore, mais je vis le panier et les poche d'Emmet pleine, j'eu les yeux ronds, tous ça ? En quelques minutes seulement ! Tellement rapide…

Puis, nous fêtâmes l'anniversaire de Laura, avec un gâteau au chocolat, Emmet était aux anges. Tout ce chocolat…

Laura eut le droit à toute la collection de Barbie, et je fus impressionné, qu'il y en est autant ! La table était remplie de Barbie en tout genre, sans oublier ce cher Ken.

Les parents discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café et nous, nous amusions dehors. Moi sur la balancelle, me balançant tranquillement, avec un livre sur mes genoux. Juste à côté, Hélène allongeait, qui s'était endormis grâce aux mouvements de va-et-vient de la balancelle. Laura jouait avec ses nouvelles poupées, et les garçons s'amusaient à grimper aux arbres. De temps en temps, je mangeais un œuf en chocolat, s'était si bon le chocolat ! Surtout celui-là !

- Emmet ! On y va ! Cria ma marraine Lily.

- J'arrive m'man ! Dit-il en sautant de l'arbre.

Edward retomba exactement comme Emmet, sur ses pieds. Je me levais pour aller dire au revoir, sans réveiller Hélène. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant les poches pleines d'Emmet. Quel glouton ! En plus, ça fondra avant qu'il rentre chez lui ! Edward pouffa également de rire. Emmet fit mine de ne rien entendre et s'installa confortablement dans la voiture.

Puis se fut le tour de Laura et d'Hélène de partir, eux aussi avec les chocolats dans les poches et les Barbies de Laura.

La nuit tomba rapidement, dans la cuisine illuminée, maman faisait le partage des œufs pour Edward et moi. Papa lisait dans le salon. Soyons honnête, j'étais pleine. J'attendrais demain pour en manger de nouveau !

Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il restait une seule tradition qui n'avait pas était respectée, ça m'embêtait un peu, mais bon, se serait une première si cela n'arrivait pas !

Alors que j'étais dans mon bain, remplis de mousse, le téléphone sonna. J'entendis vaguement la conversation, maman avait l'air un peu inquiet, mais riait en même temps. Puis, je compris rapidement que la dernière tradition avait été respectée. Maman cria dans toute la maison.

- Carlisle ! Lily vient d'appeler, Emmet à fait une nouvelle crise de foie !!!

Je me suis mise à rire dans mon bain, créant encore plus de mousse que ce qu'il y en avait déjà.

**_JOYEUSE PÂQUE_** _**A**_ _**TOUS !!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

Salut à tous, ici Talim-san pour un nouveau chapitre. je remercie infiniment une nouvelle fois pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé ^^ !

**_alors aujourd'hui c'est la rencontre de ce mystérieux Jack Lou!!!_**

**_je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

**_aller, c'est partis pour le chapitre!!!!_**

Ce fut un petit déjeuné silencieux, en attendant le bus. Au moins nous étions à l'abri. En effet, une demi-heure après être entré dans le café, la pluie était tombée en rafale. Je restais assise en face d'Edward, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne vallait mieux pas regarder Edward, à moins de perdre l'esprit une nouvelle fois. Je n'aimais pas la pluie, mais il fallait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Vers 9 heures et demi la pluie cessa pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil sur la vitre, tout droit sur mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, me retournant vers lui, je remarquais qu'Edward me regardait intensément. Je rougis, et mon cœur manqua un battement.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je gêné.

- Rien, soupira t-il. Allons-y.

Nous payâmes rapidement et partîmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il y avait déjà plusieurs gars qui attendaient le bus, me reluquant de la tête aux pieds. J'en avais des frissons. Edward grogna, me prit par la taille et m'attira à lui. Il voulait que mon cœur s'arrête ou quoi ?

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je paniqué, à son oreille.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester comme ça, répondit-il lentement. Ces gars là ne me paraissent pas très honnêtes.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, les voyant me reluquer comme si j'étais nue, me rendais encore plus gênée. Bande de goujats ! Un peu effrayée, j'agrippais son tee-shirt, de mes mains, en posant ma tête sur son épaule, seulement pour ne plus voir leurs visages. Ça me rappelait comment Tyler me regardait, avant qu'il se fasse frapper par Edward. Rien que dit penser, j'en frissonnais, j'enlevais vite cette image de ma tête.

Le bus arriva 15 minutes plus tard, par chance les 3 gars, ne le prenaient pas, ils traînaient sans doute là, pour ne pas s'embêter. Je me mis à un siège loin des autres personnes, et contre la vitre, Edward vint juste à côté de moi, fusillant du regard les 3 mecs, assis sur le banc en fer. J'étais assez contente qu'Edward me protège comma ça. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule, son bras s'enroula une nouvelle fois à ma taille, m'installant confortablement, dans un cocon protecteur et chaud.

Je me rendormis une nouvelle fois, le ventre plein…

Edward me réveilla une nouvelle fois en me secouant doucement, le paysage campagnard s'était transformé. Maintenant, je distinguais la mer, ainsi que deux falaises. Papa m'avait expliqué un jour, qu'il s'agissait du cap Blanc-nez et l'autre gris-nez. J'avais toujours trouvé ces noms très drôle, et il m'était impossible de reconnaître l'un de l'autre.

Le bus s'arrêta devant la mer. Avec ce temps, les gens s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec leurs cerfs-volants. Il y avait tellement de vent qu'ils zigzaguaient partout dans le ciel. Par contre il n'y avait personnes dans l'eau, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Lorsque je sortis de l'autocar, je resserrai ma veste autour de moi, pour garder la chaleur. Le vent emmêlait mes cheveux. Edward me prit rapidement la main, et nous commençâmes à chercher, la maison de ce Jack Lou.

- Comment sais-tu où il habite ? Demandais-je interloqué.

Il sortit dans l'une de ces poches un petit papier.

- J'ai trouvé son adresse sur internet...c'est ici.

Ce Jack Lou avait les moyens. La maison devait avoir au moins trois étages. J'imaginais déjà le monstrueux labyrinthe de cette maison, les nombreuses pièces et portes. Le manoir était protégé par une immense grille noire, où les pointes piquantes pointées le ciel noir. Cette image me fit penser aux nombreux films d'horreur que je regardais avec Edward et Emmet pendant les grandes vacances quand les parents dormaient. Combien de fois avais-je cauchemardé d'une maison comme celle-ci qui nous mangeait tout cru ?

Edward me tira de mes réflexions et en même temps vers la grande grille. Il appuya sur le petit bouton de l'interphone.

- Oui ? Demanda une voix féminine dans l'interphone.

- Nous voudrions parler à Jack Lou, annonça Edward en français.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Répondit une autre voix, plus grave et masculine.

Je frissonnais et Edward resserra sa main autour de ma mienne.

- C'est à propos des Volturis, répondit gravement Edward. Je m'appelle Edward Masen.

Il y eu un blanc, puis dans un grincement sinistre, la grille s'ouvrit à nous. Nous avançâmes lentement. Comparé à moi, Edward n'était pas terrifié, il avançait calmement. Les seuls bruits étaient nos pas ainsi que les vagues dans la mer qui était le son le plus rassurant. Devant l'immense porte en chêne, nous attendîmes quelques secondes qu'elle s'ouvre. Une femme nous souriait, une magnifique blonde, pourtant elle n'avait rien à voir avec Rosalie. Elle nous détailla un moment, (surtout Edward), puis quand la pluie commença à nous tomber sur la tête, elle nous invita à entrer.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et je fus étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas du tout sinistre, au contraire s'était beau, de vieilles tapisseries étaient posées sur les murs, le plafond et le plancher étaient en bois fonçé. Et ce n'était qu'un seul couloir !

- Je m'appelle Tanya, commença t-elle alors qu'on la suivait. Je suis la petite fille de Jack. Il est dans le salon, venez.

J'étais assez intimidés en fait, Edward quant à lui, resta impassible. Alors que je remarquais, qu'elle regardait Edward en catimini, une bouffée de jalousie me submergea. De quel droit avait-elle de regarder Edward comme ça ?! Ma rage s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte vert foncée.

- Grand-père ? Appela Tanya en ouvrant la porte.

- Entrez les enfants, entendis-je. Entrez!

Edward m'entraîna dans la pièce, un feu dans la cheminé, un grand sofa en velours vert où un vieille homme était assi. Il se leva et arriva à notre rencontre, nous serrant la main.

- Oh ? Dit-il en me voyant. En voilà une belle jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Isabella, répondis-je très gêné.

Moi qui croyais qu'il était sévère, au contraire il était charmant, il souriait et était très galant. Il nous invita à nous asseoir. Edward restait de marbre, serrant ma main, tentant sûrement de se contrôler. Tanya s'assit juste à côté de son grand-père, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur Edward. Jack soupira.

- Eh bien. Que puis-je pour vous les enfants ?

Je fus heureuse qu'il parle en anglais, il le maîtrisait très bien, malgré son accent français. Edward prit une grande inspiration et commença.

- J'aimerai savoir où se trouve les Volturis.

- Edward Masen ?...Oui, je me souviens de toi. Le survivant.

La façon qu'il prononça cette phrase me fit penser aux films fantastiques où il y avait des prophéties. Il l'avait prononcé de façon énigmatique, avec une pointe de curiosité dans ses yeux. Edward le survivant.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Edward sèchement.

- Je suis désolé Edward, mais je ne sais pas où ils siègent aujourd'hui. Ils changent souvent de domaine. Dans le monde entier.

- Comment les trouver alors ? Demandais-je d'une tout petite voix.

- Ah ça ! A vous de le découvrir. Mais je peux vous en parler, si vous le voulez.

- Chaque renseignement est important ! Répondit Edward calmement.

Jack, se positionna confortablement dans le fauteuil, posant sa tête sur l'appui-tête, et commença à raconter comme un grand-père racontant ses exploits de sa jeunesse. Edward et moi écoutions très attentivement.

- Avant je faisais partis des Volturis. Nous siégeons au Caire à cette époque. J'étais l'un des plus jeunes avec Trois autres personnes qui se nommaient Aro, Caius et Marcus. Nous devions être les prochains « Chef ». Nous avions du étudier ce qu'un chef devait savoir. Nous passions nos journées dans une bibliothèque, et la nuit, nous allions aux conseils. J'étais émerveillé.

« Je les voyais commander des personnes simplement en claquant des doigts. Ils étaient si puissants et si Grands. Alors quand pour la première fois que je dus me présenter avec mes amis, j'étais à la fois terrifié et excité. Je devais avoir 22 ans à l'époque et les trois autres pareils, seul Aro avait 3 ans de plus que nous. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle, nous nous sommes agenouillés et chacun notre tours nous nous sommes présentés.

« '' Je suis Jack Lou français de souche, et futur maître des Volturis, respectez moi et je vous respecterez ! '' Avais-je dit d'une voix que je voulais forte. J'étais le dernier à passé. A cette époque, il y avait Trois grands chefs, tous vieux. Le matin suivant, une personne des Volturis était venue me chercher, afin que j'apprenne à combattre. Ah ! Je me souviens encore des coups que j'avais reçus. Les lendemains d'entrainements, je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un pousse.

« Je commençais à devenir aussi puissant que nos chefs, et aussi monstrueux. Les Volturis m'offraient le moindre de mes caprices. C'est vers mes 35 ans que j'ai rencontré Lily, ma femme. Elle faisait aussi parti des Volturis, mais voulait à tous prix partir de cet endroit. C'est grâce à elle, si je n'en fait plus parti. L'Amour fait tant de chose ! Je suis parti la veille de mon « couronnement ».

- Que font les Volturis en fait ? Demandais-je.

- C'est à peu prêt comme la seconde guerre mondiale, Hitler voulait un peuple « pur ». Les Volturis veulent gardé sur terre que les élus, les autres sont des « sous-races ». D'ailleurs, au Caire, nous siégions dans un vaste manoir, nous devions tous porter des capes de différentes couleurs, montrant notre grade. La mienne était noire et rouge, un héritier. Il y avait en tous quatre grades :

- Les fidèles, qui portaient des capes blanches.

- Les traqueurs, qui avaient la couleur marron.

- Les héritiers, noir et rouge.

-Et les chefs, noir.

Les capes blanches sont les plus nombreuses, mais c'est à ceux qui portent les capes marrons qu'il faut faire attention, c'est eux qui ont tué tes parents Edward…

Je sentis Edward se raidir, mais il se contrôlait. Moi au contraire, j'étais hypnotisée par cet histoire. Comme dans les livres. C'était tous simplement irréel. Mais alors, pourquoi la famille d'Edward avait été tuée ? J'aurais bien voulu lui poser la question, mais je laissais tombé, ce n'était pas à moi de poser cette question mais à Edward. D'ailleurs celui-ci parla.

- êtes-vous sur de ne pas savoir où ils sont ?

Jack soupira.

- Je peux toujours vous aider, J'ai dans ma bibliothèque un livre, ou plutôt la « bible » des Volturis. Dedans est marqué tous ce qu'il y a à savoir dessus, ainsi que l'endroit où ils vivent. Je peux vous le prêter, mais…

Il s'arrêta en nous lançant un regard énigmatique. Je retenais mon souffle.

- Je ne sais plus où il se trouve, la bibliothèque et tellement grande !

Un défi ?

- A vous de le chercher, conclut-il. Je peux vous loger autant de temps que vous le voulez pour rechercher se livre. MIKE !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un jeune homme, tout blond rentra, essoufflé.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda le dénommé Mike.

- Montre leurs donc la bibliothèque, et donne leurs à chacun une chambre. Ils vont rester un moment avec nous.

Ils rient sous nos regards étonnés et curieux.

- Ok ! Suivez-moi !

Pendant que nous marchions derrière Mike, je demandais à voix basse.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? S'ils ne sont pas en Europe ?

- Je l'ignore, murmura t-il. Mais tout d'abord cherchons ce livre. Ce ne doit pas être trop difficile.

Mike s'arrêta alors au milieu du couloir, et se retourna avec un sourire.

- Je suis Mike ! Et vous ?

- Edward…

- Bella.

- Ok ! Si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, prévenez-moi !

Il dit ça, tout en reluquant, c'était surtout pour moi qu'il disait ça, à mon avis. Il nous montra alors nos chambres. Elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre, bonne nouvelle, je ne voulais pas être trop séparée d'Edward. Elles étaient assez spacieuses et avaient chacune sa salle de bain. Nous repartîmes ensuite dans le couloir. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Mike nous arrêta devant une immense et lourde porte, il eut vraiment du mal à l'ouvrir, et je vis l'horreur.

J'ai toujours adoré les livres et lire, mais là, la bibliothèque était immense, sans compter les livres, des dizaines et des dizaines d'étages, où il y avait de nombreuses échelles qui coulissaient. Ça me fit vraiment pensé aux anciennes bibliothèques, avec la cheminé au fond de la salle.

- Pas trop difficile ? Répétais-je à Edward en le fusillant du regard. Lui avait un visage horrifié et énervé de voir autant de livre.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous resterons un bon moment ici !

**_une petite review pour me faire plaisir =D. Je deviens accro à vos petite messages ^^. _**

**_A dimanche prochaib pour un nouveau chapitre!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Amis du jour, bonjour! _**

**_un nouveau dimanche qui commence avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction ^^._**

**_une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses review qui me font énormément plaisir. _**

**_Nos deux compagnons continus à chercher le maudit livre, dans cette bibliothèque énorme!!!_**

**_bonne lecture à tous!!!_**

Une semaine ! Une semaine que nous étions ici à rechercher cette maudite « bible » des Volturis ! La pièce était tellement grande, que nous nous étions répartis les tâches, Edward à gauche et moi à droite. Par chance, Mike et Tanya nous aidaient, enfin elle collait surtout Edward. Par contre, elle ne remarquait pas les regards assassins que je lui lançais. Mike était à mes côtés, et c'était un vrai moulin à parole ! La plupart du temps je lui répondais d'un simple hochement de tête, gênée, sous les ricanements d'Edward, puis c'était au tour de Tanya de Cuisiner mon frère et c'était à moi de me moquer après. Le pire, c'était qu'il répondait le plus honnêtement possible.

Il nous était à peu près impossible de nous voir seuls, Tanya et Mike nous collaient tous le temps. Il n'y avait que le soir que nous réussissions à nous voir, j'allais dans sa chambre ou lui me rejoignait dans la mienne.

La famille me manquait, mais je refusais de les appeler, sinon mes efforts n'auraient servi à rien, et je prendrais le premier train pour les prendre dans mes bras. Malheureusement, c'était Edward mes efforts maintenant, et il m'était tout simplement impossible de le quitter.

Bizarrement, dès que je revenais dans la bibliothèque, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus de livre que la veille. Ca me démoralisait à font, mais Edward était déterminé à trouver ce livre, ma motivation remontait à chaque fois que je le voyais ! Nous faisions environs une étagère en deux jours.

De plus Jack ne nous aidait pas vraiment. Il restait dans la pièce, devant la cheminé un point sur la joue, et nous regardait chercher dans son immense bibliothèque! Il avait toujours ce petit sourire qui m'irritait vraiment. Il était peut être très gentil et galant, mais je rêvais de lui faire bouffer son sourire !

Aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, jeudi, nous étions tous dans la salle, et je commençais vraiment à m'énerver devant le nombre de livre que j'avais eu dans les mains, c'était à en être dégouté ! Complètement excédée, je balançais le livre à la couverture rouge, que j'avais dans les mains, à travers la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des autres, tous en poussant un grognement. Jack le rattrapa agilement tous en rouspétant, en même temps.

- Attention ! Ils sont rares ces ouvrages !

- Vous pourriez nous donner un indice quant même, m'écriais-je en croisant les bras autour de ma poitrine. Quel est la couleur de la couverture par exemple !

Jack poussa un long soupir alors que tout le monde le regardait impatient.

- La couverture est noire, et il est assez fin. Voilà, tu es contente !

- Merci, grommelais-je en retournant au travail.

- Mais quel caractère ! Tu ferais un bon maitre !

J'ignorais sa remarque. Ça nous aidait assez, en fait. Ils étaient les moins nombreux. Me remettant au travail, j'avais l'étrange impression que l'on me regardait. Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward m'observait intensément. Mon coeur rata un battement, et je fronçais l'un de mes sourcils. Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit, épuisée, Edward à côté de moi jouant avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux.

- J'en ai assez ! M'écriais-je boudeuse. Je vais être bientôt dégoutée des livres si ça continue !

- C'est pareil pour moi, Bella, répondit-il. Mais nous avons de la chance. Tanya et Mike nous aident !

- Tu parles ! Dis-je en me redressant. Elle cherche simplement à te draguer !

Il me regarda un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Je fronçais les sourcils, ignorant pourquoi il riait de moi, à un moment pareil !

- Tu es jalouse !

Moi ? Jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore !

D'un coup, il me serra contre lui, créant une nouvelle sensation, très agréable dans mon corps. J'essayais en vain d'ignorer la douce chaleur sur mes joues. Sa main remonta alors dans mes cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, Bella, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jalouse. Répondis-je.

Je me mentais à moi-même et il le savait. Puis d'un coup, ses paroles arrivent à mon cerveau, et je rougis encore plus. Se pourrait-il qu'Edward…m'aime ? Oui, qu'il m'aimait, mais en tant que petite sœur, c'est tout. Trop tôt il se détacha de moi, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Très bien alors. Bonne nuit Bella !

- Attends… !

Trop tard, il était déjà parti, je me précipitais la porte, et l'ouvrit précipitamment, personne dans le couloir. Un sentiment de vide m'envahit en refermant la porte et je me laissais glisser contre elle. Une larme, une SEULE larme coula sur ma joue. Elle ne représentait pas grand-chose, mais pour moi, elle était tout ce que je ressentais pour Edward, un amour immense et incomparable. Être amoureuse de son frère était tellement dure !

Il ne fallait pas que je craque maintenant. Essuyant la larme d'un geste déterminé, je me levais; il m'était impossible de dormir, pas après ça ! Autant continuer à rechercher le livre. Je partis alors vers la bibliothèque. Je fus étonnée de voir que Jack était encore dans la salle, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, il lisait le livre que j'avais balancé quelques heures auparavant. Il me regarda, curieux de me voir ici à cette heure aussi tardive. Je m'approchais alors et m'assis à ses côté. Il posa le livre sur l'accoudoir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda t-il.

- insomnie. Et vous ?

- Ah, quand je commence un livre je ne peux plus m'arrêter, répondit-il en me montrant le livre. Je suis assez curieux. Tu ne devrais pas connaitre les Volturis normalement. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à eux ?

Génial. Je n'allais tout de même pas dire que j'étais follement amoureuse de mon frère ! Non ! De plus cette histoire m'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Pourquoi ils ont tués les parents d'Edward ? Pourquoi il est le seul survivant ? Pourquoi les Volturis se comportent-ils comme ça ? Et la princesse ? Pourquoi s'en prennent t-ils à la princesse ? Pourquoi ils…

- Du calme ! Du calme ! dit-il étonné en levant les mains comme un flic. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions, mais une à la fois !

J'attendis impatiemment qu'il me réponde. Il soupira.

- J'ai déjà répondu à toutes ces questions à Edward il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

- Je n'ose pas…

Un tout petit murmure de rien du tout, j'étais une de ces lâches ! Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça à Edward, je ne voulais pas le voir dans l'état de la dernière fois, le pauvre bureau n'avait pas survécu. Jack soupira de nouveau.

- Les Volturis ont tué les parents d'Edward pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un héritier… (J'avalai ma salive). Ses parents étaient des fidèles mais ils ont refusé. Ils ont décidé de les tuer. Mais Edward avait déjà commencé son apprentissage…

Voilà pourquoi Emmet n'avait jamais réussi à le battre. Et voilà pourquoi il comprenait les paroles de Victoria, James, et Laurent.

- Ils l'ont laissé en vie car ils croyaient qu'il allait venir avec eux. Visiblement ils avaient oublié qu'Edward était une vraie tête de mule. Pour la princesse, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais à mon avis, la reine voulait détruire les Volturis, enfin les mettre en prison. Tu sais, les Volturis ont beaucoup d'ennemis, et ça depuis très longtemps. Ça a commencé à la renaissance, les humanistes étaient contre eux. Erasme ou encore Léonard de Vinci. Ils y en a beaucoup qui ont été tués. Christophe Colomb faisait parti des Volturis, il avait essayé, lorsqu'il est arrivé en Amérique, de les convertir à la religion chrétienne mais aussi à la secte des Volturis. Hitler également, C'est pour cela qu'il voulait un monde « Pur » Comme les Volturis. Malheureusement, il a été tué par les nomades. Ce sont les personnes qui sont contre les Volturis. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. Les plus célèbres sont les Quileutes. Ils habitent en Italie, ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine mais ils sont très fort, les Volturis en ont peur. Je suis devenue ami avec eux. L'ancien chef s'appelle Billy Black.

J'écoutais attentivement l'histoire, subjugué. Se serait un bon film je trouve. Edward était un héritier, il faisait partis des Volturis, je n'aurais…jamais crus ça possible. Il l'ait détesté. Une autre question me vint alors à l'esprit. Je me souviens qu'Edward comprenait la langue de la cassette.

- Pourquoi parlent-ils esperanto ?

- Cette langue est internationale, répondit-il. Et peu de gens la comprenne, c'est assez pratique en fait, ajouta-il en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette histoire ! De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes à cause d'eux et il rit ! C'est la meilleure ça !

- Tu sais, continua t-il. Lorsque nous devenons maitre, Nous recevons ceci.

Il leva ses mains vers son cou et sortit une vieille chaîne terne, le pendentif était brillant, comme les yeux d'Edward, vert intense. Elle ressemblait à une goutte d'eau étincelante. C'était beau et simple à la fois.

- C'est une émeraude ? Devinais-je sans quitter des yeux cette beauté.

Nous n'avions pour seule lumière le feu de la cheminée, Les ombres qui bougeaient sur les murs, donnaient un sentiment d'insécurité, pourtant même avec cette faible lumière la larme brillait de mille feux.

- Exact, répondit-il en l'enlevant de son cou. Je te le donne !

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Tu en auras besoin tôt ou tard ! Ils ne vous feront rien avec ceci, alors prends-le !

Il me le mit de force. Le pendentif retomba au creux de mon cou.

- Il te va bien, commenta t-il. Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant, tu ferais mieux de dormir toi aussi.

Il se leva alors et quitta la salle rapidement. Mince alors ! Je n'étais pas vraiment miss bijou et me voilà avec un collier et un bracelet ! Ils étaient aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Je quittais la pièce en divaguant des pensées incohérente. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je passais devant ma chambre sans la remarquer, et je me retrouvais dans un couloir inconnu, tiens ! Voilà que la maison devenait un vrai labyrinthe. Flûte ! Je n'étais pas très douée pour ça en plus. Je cherchais alors mon chemin, lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix, une discussion entre Edward et Mike. Je suivis alors les voix puis colla mon oreille à la porte. Oh ! Ils parlent de filles ! Enfin Mike parle de fille.

- Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle ! s'écria Mike.

- Arrêtes Mike !

- Roh, mais elle est canon ! En plus ta sœur aussi !

- Mike. Gronda Edward menaçant. Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !

- Je suis un homme Edward ! Toi, tu es désespérant ! Tu as une fille à tes pieds et tu ne veux pas la prendre, dit Mike avant de soupirer. Tant pis, je te la laisse, je préfère l'autre de toute manière !

J'entendis quelqu'un, venir vers la porte. Je partis en courant dans un autre couloir, essayant de calmer la crise. Edward aimait Tanya, alors qu'il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas à être jalouse. Quelle idiote ! Et surtout quel idiot ! Je m'arrêtais alors, je devais l'oublier le plus vite possible, mais il était hors de question de revenir à Londres avant d'avoir mis cette histoire au claire !

- Bella ?

Et voilà qu'il arrivait. Je ne me retournais pas, ce serait plus simple pour lui parler même si c'était impolie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me balade, c'est tous ! Répondis-je sèchement. Et toi ?

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi sèche quant tu me parles ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Il me prit par les épaules et me retourna vers lui, il ne fallait pas craquer. Il ne fallait pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Cria t-il énervé.

- Lâches-moi ! Je ne veux plus te parler !

Il me lâcha enfin, comme si je venais de lui planter une lame en plein cœur. Si je restais c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais promis à mes parents que je le ramènerais, c'est tout !

Je partis alors en courant, retrouvant le hall, le laissant statufié dans le couloir noir.

**_ptite review pour me faire plaisir. ;p_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour à tous, voila un nouveau chapitre._**

**_malheureusement Lundi je reprend le lycée, mais bon je n'arrêterai pas pour autant de publier x)._**

**_je vous remercis pour les nombreuses reviews, et je suis désolé si je n'ais répondus à tout le monde._**

**_assez parlé, et voila le chapitre, ou une nouvelle personne fait son apparition!!!_**

Les jours passèrent, sans que l'on trouve le livre pour autant. Je m'étais promis, juste après m'être disputée avec Edward, de ne plus être seule avec lui. Ca me brisait le cœur mais c'était mieux ainsi, et il avait Tanya de toute manière. Chaque soir, je prétextais être épuisée ou que l'un des membres de la famille Lou m'appelait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais plus d'excuse. Il tentait de me parler mais je ne répondais que par un simple hochement de tête. Puis il avait arrêté, en me disant d'aller bouder dans mon coin. Idiot !

Lundi, j'entamais une nouvelle étagère avec Mike, il n'en restait plus tellement. Je n'avais pas retiré le collier de Jack. Edward ne savait pas que je l'avais, pourquoi lui dirais-je de tout manière ? Il semblerait que Jack soit un fan de Jazz, non que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais depuis deux jours, c'était le même cd qui tournait dans le lecteur. Il pourrait un peu changer, quand même !

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, et Tanya sortit de sa poche arrière son portable. Je ne compris pas grand-chose vue qu'elle parlait en français, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Celles d'Edward sûrement ! Je continuais alors mon inspection de la rangée, aucun livre noir. Je soupirai.

- Tu es bien tendue aujourd'hui, Bella, Dit Jack en s'approchant.

- Je suis simplement fatiguée, répondis-je sans me retourner.

- Ah ? Es-tu sure que ce sois ça ? Me demanda t-il si bas que je fus la seule à l'entendre.

Plus je restais ici, plus je considérais Jack comme mon grand-père que je n'avais jamais connu. Il prenait soin de moi comme les autres. Je me retournais, avec un petit sourire et lui répondis que tout allait bien, il soupira :

- Comme tu voudras.

- Grand-père ? Demanda Tanya en français. Maman va bientôt accoucher et elle voudrait que je m'occupe de Kate et Irina.

Tanya devait partir ? Je devrais exploser de joie mais bon, il y aurait moins de main d'œuvre pour la recherche. En même temps, Edward serait triste. J'eus un petit pincement au coeur, surtout que j'aimais bien Tanya, elle était un peu narcissique mais c'était son caractère. Elle était assez ordonnée, s'occuper de Kate et Irina serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Elle sauta alors de l'échelle et retomba gracieusement. Ah ! Ces cours de danse serviront pour ça !

- Très bien ! Tu me diras si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Et tu embrasseras les filles de ma part.

- Attends Tanya ! s'écria Mike en descendant rapidement l'échelle. Je vais t'aider !

En passant devant Edward, ils se lancèrent un regard complice. Oh ? Il s'emblerait que ces deux là, aient préparé un coup ! Puis Mike me regarda rapidement avant de courir dans le couloir pour rattraper Tanya. Je me remis à l'ouvrage, ignorant les regards d'Edward et de Jack sur moi. Je soupirai, encore.

- Je vais préparer le diner ! Fit Jack en s'en allant.

Etrange prétexte, vu qu'il n'était que 3 heures de l'après midi. Il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant ! Je fis alors une petite pause, et je descendis doucement l'échelle, pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai quoi ! J'en avais assez de tomber pratiquement trois fois par jour !

Je partis alors m'asseoir sur le canapé de velours, confortable, devant la cheminée. Edward me rejoignit après quelques minutes, alors que je contemplais la collection de livre. Je me renfrognais, essayant de l'ignorer, chose très difficile vue que je sentais son odeur si fraîche, étrange ? La pièce se mit à tourner toute seule !

- Bella ? Soupira t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

- Rien du tout !

- Ne mens pas ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Tanya ! Elle est tellement bien pour toi ! Répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

- Mais, de quoi tu parles ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas être jalouse d'elle !

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! Je suis simplement furieuse contre toi !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Je ne répondis pas trop énervée, me concentrant pour ne pas lui mettre mon point dans la figure. Me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sortir le juron qui me passait dans la tête ! Il se leva d'un coup comme un ressort.

- Ah ! Je vois, tu as une nouvelle fois écouté aux portes. Jeudi dernier, non ? Et te connaissant tu as mal interprété la discussion. Bon sang Bella ! Qu'as-tu compris de la discussion entre Mike et moi ?

Il était énervé maintenant. Il attrapa mes épaules d'un coup, et me força à me lever. Il me secoua, en répétant sa question, en criant presque. J'avais peur d'Edward.

- Tu me fais peur Edward ! Lâche-moi !

Il se stoppa d'un coup, stupéfait. Il me lâcha, encore sous le choc, on l'était tous les deux en fait ! Une larme coula alors sur ma joue, comme Jeudi. Il la vit tomber par terre, et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus la force de le repousser, il me berça lentement tout en s'excusant de son geste. Il m'était impossible de parler pour le moment, je laissais couler mes larmes, entourant mes bras autour de lui. Ma promesse brisait.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes, reniflant, que je répondis d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai…entendu dire que tu préférais Tanya…

Il soupira et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien. Perdant le contrôle une nouvelle fois.

- Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, Bella. Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtue ? Demanda t-il exaspéré.

Je ris, l'ambiance devint moins lourde, plus détendue.

- C'est de famille !

- S'il te plaît, Bella. La prochaine fois que tu feras la tête, préviens-moi. Je serais au courant comme ça !

- D'accord !

Pour finir, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, mince j'avais une nouvelle fois perdu contre lui. Je rougis et il sourit face à ces réactions, mon cœur partant au quart de tours, huilé à max ! Je détournais le regard espérant que les marques rouges de mes joues s'en aillent. Je me concentrais alors sur les livres. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais ils étaient disposés de façon ordonné, enfin… Jack avait une drôle de façon de les ranger. Deux rouges, un bleu, un vert, un autre bleu et un noir, un tic sûrement. J'en avait récupéré pas mal de papa, comme écouter aux portes par exemple ! J'observais plus attentivement, quelque chose titillait ma vue. Et ce fut l'illumination du siècle.

- Le livre… !

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il distrait.

Je me dérobais de ses bras, non sans regret, et courus vers le livre noir. Pas de doute c'était lui ! Noir, mais avec une larme Verte sur la couverture. Je pris alors le collier, et le mis juste à côté de la couverture. Exactement pareil ! Je me retournais d'un coup.

- C'est lui !!

Jack avait raison! J'en avais eu besoin tôt ou tard, c'était le meilleur indice du siècle. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'un simple collier pouvait nous mettre sur la voie aussi facilement. En même temps, tout était si irréel que plus rien ne m'étonnait maintenant !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais tout simplement hurlé. Edward se précipita vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer, tout aussi heureux. Les autres arrivèrent, paniqués. Je partis tout de suite embrasser Jack sur les deux joues.

- Merci Jack, c'est grâce à vous si je l'ai trouvé ! Merci ! Merci ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas donné le collier, je ne l'aurais pas trouvé !

- Oh ! Mais pas de quoi. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il te serait utile !

- Oui !

- Le collier ?

Oups ! J'aurais du le dire à Edward. Maintenant j'avais quelques regrets. Je me retournais et lui montra le pendentif en le mettant sur la couverture, comme tout à l'heure. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de surprise, et il y en avait de quoi !

Après quelques minutes, surtout pour nous calmer, Edward prit le livre et l'ouvrit enfin. Tout était écrit à la plume et les pages étaient jaunis par le temps. Je m'assis à côté de lui, observant attentivement les écritures. J'étais ,en faite, hypnotisée. Comment une antiquité pareille pouvait être encore intacte ? Enfin presque, il y avait quelques feuilles un peu arrachées dans les coins. Pourtant la texture du papier était si douce, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert. Edward tournait les pages avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se détruise à tout moment. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que c'était le seul indice que nous avions. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu du livre, où la carte des astres ainsi que des planètes étaient tracés sur les deux pages.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je à Jack en pointant les dessins du doigt. Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert ?

- C'est grâce à ça qu'ils se déplacent, en fait. D'après la carte, ils seraient en Italie. Et si je me souviens bien, c'est à Volterra. Répondit-il en frottant son menton avec sa main.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit strident se fit entendre dans toute la maison. On sonnait à la porte! Tanya partit ouvrir la porte sous l'ordre de son grand-père.

- Italie ? Alors nous allons rencontrer les Quileutes ?

- Il y a des chances, s'exclama Jack. Ils siègent tous deux à Volterra !

- Et où est Volterra ? Demanda Edward.

- C'est dans le Nord, répondit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un aéroport à Florence, à 90 km de Volterra.

Edward et moi poussions un long soupir et jack nous lança un regard curieux.

- Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent, pour prendre l'avion, expliquais-je en marmonnant.

C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, et une voix féminine cria :

- Moi, j'en ai !

Nous avions tous sursauté! Nous nous retournâmes le plus vite possible, et je fus tout simplement stupéfaite. Une jeune femme, aussi petite que moi, se tenait à la porte, les bras croisé. Des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit, mais brillant qui pointaient un peu partout, et un visage de petit lutin des forêts. La princesse d'Angleterre était ici, chez Jack en personne. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était aussi belle, bien plus qu'en photo dans les magazines. Je pouvais lire dans son regard toute sa malice.

- Désolé grand-père, marmonna Tanya derrière cette dernière. Elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Ce n'est rien Tanya. Je suis ravi d'avoir la princesse d'Angleterre sous mon toit ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Pas le temps de parler politesse Monsieur Lou, Nous partons pour Florence demain ! J'embarque avec Edward Masen et Isabella Cullen !

Mince alors ? Comment connaissait-elle nos prénoms ? Nos n'étions pourtant pas très connus à Londres, même si Carlisle était un brillant médecin.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Edward en se levant. Mais comment connaissez-vous nos noms ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous êtes tout simplement recherchés dans toute l'Angleterre, Edward pour l'histoire des Volturis, et toi Isabella, pour ta fugue !

- Ma fugue ? Répétais-je ahurie en criant presque. Je n'ai pas fugué !!

- Techniquement si Bella, répondit Edward. Tu es partie de la maison à trois heures du matin !

Je rougis, énervée. Mais dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

**_une ptite review pour me faire plaisir, et me dire vos impressions. ;p_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_HEY!! voila un nouveau chapitre ;p._**

**_merci encore pour vos review et je suis affreusement désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondue, mais je manquais un peu de temps._**

**_j'ai enfin fini l'histoire sur mon ordinateur...il y aura en tous 24 ou 25 chapitres ^^_**

**_bref bonne lecture!!!_**

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans la salle de séjour, la télévision allumée sur une chaîne anglaise. Tout le monde assit autour de la table, le livre posé au milieu de celle-ci. La Princesse Alice nous avait tout expliqué. Comment elle avait fait pour s'enfuir du palais, et je dois dire que c'était d'une façon très grotesque. Mais aussi, comment elle avait su pour Jack Lou, et nous !En ce qui concerne cela, c'était plutôt facile à découvrir, vue que nous passions sur toutes les chaînes anglaises, ce qui me gênait deux fois plus.

- Je sais que vous êtes innocents, nous dit Alice après avoir raconté son périple. J'ai vu vos parents avant de partir pour la France, ils vous font entièrement confiance, même s'ils ont très peurs pour vous.

Rien que d'entendre ses paroles, mon cœur se serra, maman…papa…

Je voulais tant revenir à la maison pour les serrer dans mes bras, mais j'avais une promesse à tenir, sinon je ne serais plus une Cullen ! Nous respectons toujours nos promesses ! Edward prit alors ma main, la serrant et dessinant des petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. Il avait vu ma tristesse, pas de doute. Ce petit geste me réchauffa le cœur, enfin il recommença à battre de plus en plus vite aussi…

- Donc, demain, je vous emmène en Italie, je n'ai qu'à réserver les billets pour le trajet de demain matin !

Elle avait pris les choses en mains, dire que c'était Edward avant. Elle était très organisée.

- Une minute ! Intervint alors Jack. Pourquoi voudriez-vous aller voir les Volturis ?

- Ils ont essayé de me tuer, c'est bon comme explication ? répliqua Alice.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ? Demanda Edward.

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. De plus, mes parents connaissaient les tiens, Edward.

- C'est vrai ? M'écriais-je complètement sous le choc.

- Oui…nous sommes cousin, avoua t-elle hésitante

Stupéfaite, je regardais tour à tour Alice et Edward, aucune ressemblance. J'ignorais complètement qu'Edward avait encore de la famille, et encore moins de la famille royal. Lui aussi semblait sous le choc. Il est vrai qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et je n'osais pas lui demander de peur qu'il ne retombe dans son propre enfer. Il n'osait pas non plus en parler, je croyais tout d'abord que c'était parcequ'il avait peur. Peut-être qu'il protégeait sa famille après tout ? Non je ne crois pas, Edward était complètement choqué par cette révélation, impossible! Alice poussa un long soupir, je secouai vivement la tête, cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui dessinais des cercles sur sa main. Alice reprit la parole :

- Je sais que c'est vraiment insensé, mais il y a environs 3 jours, j'ai retrouvé cette photo dans les affaires de ma mère, C'était tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sortit de sa poche arrière la photo jaunie. Elle la plaça juste devant nous. Je reconnus rapidement la Reine, mais les deux autres personnes m'étaient inconnus, pourtant l'autre femme ressemblait exactement à la reine, on aurait dit un miroir. La dernière personne était un homme. Ils avaient tous entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans maximum. Mais en observant de plus prêt, je pus constater que c'était bien les parents d'Edward. Même couleur de cheveux que son père et même visage et les yeux de sa mère, le mélange parfait de deux êtres magnifiques. Ils avaient l'air si joyeux sur la photo.

Edward la regarda sans rien dire, il avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

- Nos mère étaient jumelles, continua Alice. Elle était effondré quant elle a appris leurs mort…

Mon esprit commençait à faire la part des choses. Au début l'histoire n'avait vraiment aucun sens, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi les Volturis en avait après Alice. La reine avait sûrement tenté de les combattre d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ils s'étaient vengés sur sa fille. Ils étaient lâches. Non. Ce mot était un euphémisme, ils étaient pire, des monstres… Ils étaient prêt à faire tout ce qui étaient en leurs pouvoirs pour conquérir ce monde. Le commissaire avait raison, lorsque nous étions dans le bureau, cette affaire était internationale. Tout le monde était en danger désormais.

- Je vais réserver les billets, soupira Alice.

- Une minute ! M'écriais-je. Si nous sommes recherchés, la sécurité a du être renforcée, non ?

- pas de problème, les barrages ça me connait, répondit la princesse avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je vais appeler Billy, pour l'informer de votre arrivé.

D'un coup, la pièce fut vide, il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi. Tanya était déjà partie avec Mike à la gare. J'entendis vaguement les paroles d'Alice au téléphone. Jack était parti dans l'autre pièce. Edward ne bougeait pas, il était dans ses pensées. Pour le faire revenir avec nous, je plaçai ma main libre sur sa joue. Il sursauta et me regarda.

- ça va ? Demandais-je en un chuchotement.

- Oui…

- Tu le savais ? Que tu faisais parti de la famille royale ?

- Non, ils me l'ont caché, visiblement…

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- ça va aller, m'assura t-il avec une bref sourire, sans joie.

Alice revint alors dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière d'elle.

- L'avion part demain à 6 heures du matin. Annonça t-elle. Pour les contrôles, laissez-moi faire !

Nous hochâmes la tête d'un seul mouvement, au même moment les informations passèrent à la télévision, il parlait de nous ainsi que la princesse.

«…Nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle sur l'affaire d'Isabella Cullen. La police cherche partout et les parents de la jeune fille refusent tous commentaires. Il semblerait qu'un témoin l'aurait aperçu à la gare, Le train s'apprêtait à partir pour la France. Continuons dans les personnes disparues, La princesse Alice, héritière du trône, est également portée disparue, personnes ne l'a vue depuis 2 jours maintenant. La reine est effondrée et estomaquée d'avoir des gardes aussi peu disciplinés. L'inspecteur Charlie Swan mène l'enquête et pense que ses deux disparitions serait en rapport avec l'affaire Edward Masen. Celui-ci est également porté disparu, volatilisé avant une entrevue avec la police. Nous vous fournirons de plus amples explications dès que nos journalistes ont de nouvelles informations ! Sport maintenant… »

J'avais cette étrange impression, d'être une fugitive. Nous sommes recherchés dans toute l'Angleterre comme l'avait dit Alice. Nous étions les bandits poursuivis par les chérifs. En gros, nous étions dans de beaux draps. Jack revint sans un mot, absorbé dans ses pensées. Nous le regardâmes s'asseoir, et j'eus d'un coup l'impression de voir enfin une vieille personne, il avait l'air si fragile. Une mauvaise nouvelle, son visage trahissait sa tristesse. Il leva alors sa tête, et je pus observer une toute petite larme à son œil droit.

- Billy Black est décédé hier, répondit-il dans un chuchotement. La maladie l'a rattrapé, un cancer du poumon.

Personne ne parla, je ne me sentais pas très triste en fait, je ne connaissais pas ce Billy, je ressentais simplement de la compassion, Edward aussi visiblement. Billy Black était sans doute une personne bien, il combattait les Volturis depuis son plus jeune âge, il me semble, d'après Jack en fait. Je baissais la tête, essayant d'imaginer jack plus jeune avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu boire un verre dans un bar. Jack prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

- Demain ce sont Sam, le nouveau chef, et Jacob, le fils de Billy qui viendront vous chercher. Ils vous attendront devant l'aéroport.

- Merci Jack, répondit Edward en s'approchant. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, nous serions encore au point de départ.

- oh ! Ce n'est rien les enfants. J'ai été heureux de vous accueillir. Revenez me voir dès que vous le pouvez, pendant les vacances par exemple.

Il sourit, mais je voyais que son rire était faux, je le comprenais, il venait de perdre l'un de ses plus ancien ami. Nous le laissâmes tranquille, montant pour la dernière fois dans nos chambres pour préparer les sacs. Alice nous annonça que nous partions dans l'heure qui suivait. Pour mon plus grand étonnement, elle entra avec moi dans la chambre, juste avant de me laisser, Edward me déposa un baiser sur le front, il le faisait exprès ? Mon cœur ne tiendrait pas s'il continuait. Deuxième baiser en moins d'une journée, c'était le bonheur. C'est en rougissant que je rentrai dans la chambre, Alice attendait patiemment, assise sur le lit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

- Oh ? Fit-elle en souriant. Il semblerait que tu es un petit béguin pour Edward ?

Je rougis violemment et partis m'asseoir, gênée. Jouant avec l'un des fils du couvre-lit qui menaçait de partir.

- C'est plus difficile que ça, marmonnais-je.

Oui. C'était beaucoup plus difficile. Elle savait sûrement qu'Edward était mon frère, rah ! L'amour, c'était chiant et dure ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse de mon propre frère, enfin…demi-frère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, elle était fille unique. Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil que de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Si ? Aucune idée. C'était Ben, mon meilleur ami, et il sortait déjà avec Angela, ma meilleure amie.

- Alors un gros Béguin ! S'exclama Alice avant d'éclater de rire.

- Chuuut !

Bon sang ! Les murs n'étaient pas très épais ! Et connaissant Edward, il écoutait également aux portes ! Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son fou rire. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes après. Je la fusillais du regard. Je me fichais qu'elle était la princesse d'Angleterre, elle n'avait pas à se moquer de moi !

- Désolé, s'excusa t-elle en enlevant ma main. Mais c'est tellement étrange ! Tu es désespérante ! Et tu es maintenant ma cousine…enfin, presque.

Je soupirai, je savais que j'étais désespérante, ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop. Et il y avait encore plus de mot pour me décrire : maladroite, pleurnicharde (surtout c'est temps-ci !) et j'en passe… comparés à Alice et Edward, ils étaient si beaux, si parfait. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, Edward occupait ma tête une nouvelle fois. Je fis alors rapidement mon sac à dos. Je pris ma brosse à dent et la brosse à cheveux et les mis dedans.

Je finis rapidement mon sac, et Alice me lança un regard terrifié. Je paniquais d'un coup, que se passait-il ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as que ça comment vêtements ? S'écria t-elle

- Si pourquoi ?

J'étais tombée sur la réplique parfaite de mes tantes. Alice était sans doute une accro au shopping. Pour mon plus grand étonnement et malheur. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Edward entra, son sac sur l'épaule. Il s'était changé, troquant son tee-shirt pour une chemise noire à manches longues, et plus je le détaillais, plus mon cœur partait à la dérouille. Alice sourit et se leva. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, J'étais juste derrière Edward comme à chaque fois que nous allions au lycée. Je regardais une dernière fois le couloir qui nous amenait au salon, nous passâmes aussi devant la bibliothèque, et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur, cette maison allait me manquer, tout comme Jack.

Ce dernier était dans le salon, le visage un peu crispé. Il se forçait à sourire. Encore pour la mort de son ami à mon avis. Il se leva et nous prit, Edward et moi dans ses bras. Tous les trois serraient comme ça, j'avais du mal à respirer. Il retira enfin ses bras au bout de quelques minutes me permettant enfin de respirer normalement. C'était un moment intense pour nous trois en fait, Edward et moi, quittions notre « grand-père » et lui des petits enfants qui risquaient leurs vies, en partant en Italie. Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes, lorsque nous montâmes dans le taxi qu'Alice avait appelé. Dans la voiture, Edward me frotta tendrement le dos pour me réconforter.

- Nous allons dans un hôtel juste en face de l'aéroport, annonça Alice après quelques minutes de silence. Ce sera beaucoup facile comme ça.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au manoir de Jack. Pratiquement tout les lumières étaient allumées. La maison semblait vide maintenant qu'il était tout seul, enfin Mike serait là dans quelques heures pas plus. La maison devint de plus en plus petite à force de rouler.

**_pensez à vous avec une petite review...je vous promet que je répondrais cette fois. _**


	16. désolé

_**Je suis vraiment désolé mais, je ne pourrais pas poster, avant que l'ordinateur de ma béta soit réparé.**_

_**Je préfère poster des chapitres corrigés.**_

_**Donc je ne sais pas quant je pourrais poster.**_

_**Mais j'espère de tous mon cœur que son ordinateur remarchera bientôt ^^**_

_**Encore désolé.**_

_**Bisous Talim-san.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonsoir à tous. eh oui me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. je dois vous remercier d'avoir était aussi patient. _**

**_faison un petit résumé de l'histoire:_**

**_Bella est partie rechercher Edward ou elle le retrouve à la gare. ils vont tous deux en France pour rencontrer Jack Lou, un ancien VOlturis. mais voila qu'il leurs propose de les aider s'ils retrouvent le livres qui est consacré aux Volturis dans l'immense bibliothèque._**

**_Après quelques disputes entre Edward et Bella, cette dernière retrouve en livre grace au collier que JAck lui offris un soir. C'est à se moment ou la princesse Alice arrive et prend les chose en main en avouant être la cousine d'Edward. tous les trois partent pour l'Italie ou Jacob Black doit les retrouver._**

**_voila en alors maintenant bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

- Alice ? Es-tu sûre de toi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Edward.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

J'étais aussi sceptique. Il était 5 h 45, et l'avion partait dans un quart d'heure. J'ignorais ce que Alice avait préparée, mais je devenais de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée de rater cet avion. L'aéroport était déjà bondé de monde, Nous nous tenions prêt du terminal, adossés contre la vitre et je regardais les nombreuses personnes courir dans tous les sens. Je n'avais jamais prit l'avion, Edward, si. Alors j'étais un peu stressé. J'avais beau me dire que s'était le transport le plus sûr du monde, je préférais beaucoup plus d'être sur la terre ferme. Edward ne lâchait pas ma main, savant pertinemment qu'il savait que j'avais peur.

Je reportais mon attention sur un groupe d'ado et leur professeur, ignorant la chaleur de sa main. C'est assez étrange en faite, il y avait beaucoup de sortis scolaire aujourd'hui. S'était peut-être les vacances en France ? Aucune Idée.

Alice observait attentivement les groupes d'élèves, concentré. Dans ses yeux brillait la petite lueur de malice, elle avait quelque chose en tête. Edward l'avait vu également, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un long soupir, n'y lui, n'y moi n'avait la patience.

5 h 50, je paniquais encore plus, quant la voix féminine dans l'interphone nous pria de nous diriger vers l'avion. Alice sauta d'un pas et nous montra du doigt un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élève, leur professeur avait visiblement du mal à les tenir en place. Pourquoi Alice nous les montra ? J'ignorais se qu'elle avait en tête, mais je le saurais bientôt, elle nous tendit rapidement nos billets et se retourna vers nous pour nous expliquer rapidement la situation. Je fus complètement sous le choc de son idée…

Alice était tous simplement machiavélique. Si je ne savais pas qu'Alice était une princesse, je la prendrais comme une fouineuse de première. Elle nous avait donné des billets de première classe, tout était confortable. Mais je me sentais gêné, toutes les personnes autour de nous étaient des hommes en costume avec leur ordinateur portable sur leurs genoux. J'étais juste à côté d'Edward qui me tenait la main, Alice à mon autre côté.

Avant de monter dans l'avion, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans le groupe d'élèves, ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils ne nous avaient pas aperçu et leur professeur avait tellement du mal à les garder calme qu'elle non plus, nous étions invisible, et nous avons passé la sécurité sans problème. Le trajet ne durait pas très longtemps, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à 7 heures du matin, nous serions à Florence où les amis de Jack nous attendraient.

L'hôtesse nous demanda si nous voulions quelques choses, nous refusions poliment. Alice s'était mit un bandeau dans les cheveux, et une paire de lunettes sur le nez, elle était quant même connu mondialement.

Alors que nous volions dans le ciel, je sentis le pouce d'Edward faire des cercles sur ma main, le cœur battant, je le regardais. Il regardait par le hublot. Il caressait ma main inconsciemment, son point sur la joue. Je respirais lentement et poser mon autre main sur la sienne. Il sursauta légèrement, avant de se retourner, je lui fis un petit sourire. Il me répondit avec un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre comme la neige au soleil. Je reportais mon regard sur le film miteux sous-titré qu'il passait. Alice sirotait un thé glacé.

L'avion atterrit lentement, l'hôtesse nous demanda d'attacher notre ceinture. Les amis de Jack devaient nous attendre normalement juste devant l'aéroport. J'ignorais à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais d'après Jack, ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que des personnes normales, l'un, devait avoir normalement une casquette noire. Je soupirai, il y avait pas mal de casquettes dans l'aéroport, alors dehors se serait comment ? Un véritable enfer. Edward m'emmena dehors, suivant Alice. Il faisait déjà chaud, et se serait une magnifique journée, vu que le ciel était rose-orangé. Tout simplement magnifique, Même à Londres il n'y avait pas de couleur comme ça dans le ciel, ils étaient plus ternes là-bas qu'ici. J'aimais le soleil, et détestais quant il pleut, il semblerait que mon moral varié selon le temps.

Je fus stupéfaite. Je reconnus tout de suite les amis de Jack. Ils étaient tellement grands qu'il était très facile de les trouver. Ils étaient tous les deux adossés à la grosse voiture derrière eux. Leurs peaux bronzées, contrasté avec les nôtres. Nous partîmes alors à leurs rencontres, un peu gêné et timide. Ils nous serrâmes rapidement la main puis se présenta.

- Je suis Sam, commença le premier, le plus vieux. Je suis le nouveau chef des Quilleutes. Et voici Jacob, le fils de Billy. Allons tous de suite à Volterra.

Nous montâmes alors en voiture, Alice, Edward et moi à l'arrière, les deux Quileute devant. Le trajet se fit sans un mot, je reportais mon intention sur le paysage, magnifique. Les nombreuses collines me firent penser d'un seul coup, à l'endroit ou Emmett et Rosalie se sont mariés, puis ma danse avec Edward. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pourtant il refusait tout simplement de ralentir, on aurait dit un cheval gagnant au tiercé.

Je fus surprise de voir que leur « planque » était un bar café. Il était grand avec des couleurs marron et beige. J'aimais déjà cet endroit avant même d'avoir mis un pied dedans. Il n'y avait personnes dedans, j'en déduis qu'il était fermé, pourtant deux personnes derrière le bar lavaient des verres à bières. Ils se ressemblaient étrangement, une fille et un garçon qui devait avoir sûrement mon âge ou moins… Le gamin sourit, comme impatient et l'autre se contenta de nous ignorer. Je m'en fichais de toute façon. Ils nous invitèrent à nous asseoir, et d'un coup une dizaine de personnes entrèrent de la cuisine et s'assirent avec nous. Sam se leva et se commença :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit bien d'Edward Masen, le seul survivant des Volturis. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui, ainsi que de sa sœur et la princesse d'Angleterre. Jack nous à appeler hier pour nous prévenir. Par contre quelque chose m'intrigue vraiment. D'après nos informations, vous auriez entendu une bande-son il y a quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment savait-il ? Il y avait des filtrations dans la police ? J'ignorais quelle réponse répliquer, mieux vaut laisser Edward répondre, au cas où je sortirais une nouvelle bêtise. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

- J'aimerai savoir ce que disait cette bande-son ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je penaude.

Sam soupira, et sortis de sa poche un magnétophone et l'alluma. Je reconnu rapidement que s'était exactement le même enregistrement que la dernière fois. J'entendais parfaitement les paroles soporifiques et les trois voix. Je n'avais qu'une seule question pour autant. Pourquoi avait-il cet enregistrement alors que s'était le commissaire qui l'avait ? Dans sa poche il me semble, qui plus est ! Alors que la bande-son continuait, je sentis Edward se raidir, et serrer des dents, se retenant sans doute de se lever pour bousiller l'appareil. Le chef l'arrêta en plein milieu, et reprit avec un ton noir et dur :

- Nous suivons les Volturis depuis quatre cent ans maintenant. Nous connaissons tous sur eux. Malheureusement nous ignorons quelle est cette langue. Et je veux savoir exactement ce qu'ils disent !

Je me souviens exactement ce qu'Edward m'avait dit dans notre salle de bain le soir même où nous avions entendu cette bande-son. Son regard si fuyant et si douloureux me perçait encore une fois, même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Il m'avait tout d'abord raconté pourquoi il refusait d'avouer qu'il avait compris la cassette, puis dans un murmure à peine audible il m'avait traduit les paroles de James, Laurent et Victoria, j'en avait frissonnais.

Edward ne dit rien, les pupilles comme mortes, comme ce soir d'hivers. Je resserrais ma main dans la sienne, me donnant le courage de parler, j'étais déterminais. C'est le cœur battant que je répondis d'une voix forte les paroles exactes qu'Edward m'avait dit :

« _Le digne héritier reviendra et enfin le monde sera pur, et nous contrôlerons enfin se monde chaotique avec une seule et même secte, celle des Volturis. »_

Je me tu, alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux me regardaient stupéfaites, même celui d'Edward. Je regrettais aussitôt, j'étais devenu le nouveau centre d'attention de tout le monde. Je rougis alors, mais cette fois, je n'aimais pas vraiment ces chaleurs sur mes joues. D'un coup, je regrette la bibliothèque de Jack, s'était plus facile de rechercher un minuscule livre que d'être ici !

- Merci, Isabella. Souffla Sam.

De plus en plus gênée, je détournais la tête, observant attentivement la pièce, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me regarder. Jacob Black, me détaillait de haut en bas, il avait un visage sympathique mais terriblement triste, j'avais oublié qu'il venait de perdre son père deux jours avant. Un nouvel élan de compassion me vint, se fus même de la tristesse maintenant, ce garçon avait l'air charmant, je trouvais ça vraiment triste. Même moi j'ignorais ce qu'était de perdre de la famille, j'ignorais même comment vivre sans eux, sans mes parents, sans Edward…

- Les Volturis règnent là-bas, fit Sam en pointant un immense monument.

J'eus tout simplement le souffle coupé, les Volturis habitaient dans cet immense château aux pierres claires. Il était juste en face du grand clocher de la même couleur, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient été construits en même temps, ils se ressemblaient tellement et ils contrastaient avec le bleu pur du ciel et les rayons du soleil. Petite, j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter ce genre d'endroit, mais pour le moment s'était tout simplement impossible. Je me promis un jour de revenir ici pour visiter de font en comble ce magnifique endroit.

- Vous n'êtes jamais entré ? Demanda Edward en montrant les grandes portes en bois du château. N'est-ce pas un lieu touristique normalement ?

- Si, nous…

- Nous sommes déjà rentrés dedans mais pas par les portes, s'écria Jacob avec un petit sourire arrogant et fier. Nous avons découvert, qu'il y a des souterrains qui mène directement à l'intérieur. A l'aile Ouest de la tour. Un endroit où il est interdit de visiter à cause des travaux. C'est là que les Volturis habitent !

Je reportais alors mon attention sur l'immense château. Juste la tour ? Elle était grande et grosse aussi cette tour ! Bien qu'ils fussent beaucoup, les Volturis avaient aisément assez de place.

Excusez-moi, intervient Alice avec impatience. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi les Volturis sont si puissants ? Un bâtiment comme ça doit coûter pas mal d'argent, et d'après ce que nous savons, ils en ont plusieurs dans chaque pays.

- C'est grâce aux maîtres, en faite. Comme ils sont trois et qu'ils viennent tous d'une famille très aisée ! Ils aiment le confort. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est travailler. Ils donnent simplement des ordres à leurs fidèles ou les traqueurs.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Alice soupira, Ils ne savent rien faire, en faite.

- Ce qui me préoccupe c'est que nous savons qu'ils préparent à coup d'état. Mais nous ignorons où, quand et comment. Nous avons beau nous infiltrer au château, mais il semblerait qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité il y a quelques temps. Et nous ne comprenons pas l'espéranto. Edward, ajouta Sam en se retournant vers lui. J'aimerais que ce soir, tu viennes avec nous dans les souterrains pour en apprendre plus. C'est possible ?

- Oui, répondit-il rapidement.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Edward allait risquer sa vie pour écouter de l'espéranto ? Il partit alors en miette, Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant, alors que nos relations s'étaient améliorées. Non, non, NON ! Ils n'avaient qu'à apprendre cette langue ou utiliser un dictionnaire ! Edward sentit ma détresse et caressa le dos de ma main, une nouvelle fois. J'étais tout simplement terrifiée de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

* * *

**aller dites moi se que vous en pensées, s'il vous plaît, en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert en dessous ;p. **

**Comment Bella va t-elle faire pour forcer à Edward de rester prêt d'elle ?? **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello Hello, et oui je suis en avance, mais c'est simplement que ce week-end je pars faire du camping avec ma famille en Belgique. je ne pourrai donc pas poster dimanche, je poste donc se soir. _**

**_merci pour vos reviews et je suis une nouvelle fois désolé pour les fautes. Ma béta n'a toujours pas réparé son ordinateur malheureusement u_u._**

**_quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture àtous et dite-moi votre avis sur se chapitre._**

Le fait qu'Edward allait dans le château des Volturis le soir, me rendait terriblement nerveuse et malheureusement je n'avais pas sus retenir mes larmes lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, dans la chambre que nous partagions tous les trois. Par pur réflexe Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me consoler, mon cœur commença lentement à battre de plus en plus vite.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Bella, me rassura-t-il en chuchotant à mon oreille. Sam et les autres seront avec moi et je sais me battre, ne l'oubli pas.

- Je le sais, sanglotais-je. Mais...j'ai tellement peur pour toi, Edward. C'est plus fort que moi...

Je laissais couler mes larmes toutes seules, noyant sa chemise au passage. Mon cœur était lourd, un énorme poids qui voulait comme tomber par terre. J'encerclais son cou avec mes bras, le serrant un peu plus, au point de m'en faire mal, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Je voulais rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Malheureusement Edward avait tout simplement répliqué qu'il était hors de question que j'y aille aussi.

- Mais...

- Pas de « mais » Bella, me coupa furieusement Edward. Je refuse que tu ailles là-bas. Sinon je demande à Alice un billet pour Londres immédiatement ! C'est compris ? Hors de question que tu me suives !

Je soupirai, je tiendrais la promesse que j'ai faite alors. Ils partiraient dans la soirée. Ils devaient entrer dans un puits derrière le bar des Quileute. Le jardin était tout petit, il n'y avait que le puits ainsi qu'une toute petite parcelle d'herbe peu entretenus. Alice avait décidé de venir avec eux, ELLE, avait réussi à les convaincre, il faut dire qu'elle avait de très bons arguments comparé à moi. C'était tout simplement injuste ! Maintenant j'étais deux fois plus inquiète pour eux.

Il était à peu prêt 11 heures du soir, lorsque tout le monde se rassembla autour du jardin. La seule lumière venait de l'intérieur du bar, donnant un sentiment terrifiant, pour moi. L'ambiance était assez pensante, Sam tenant un sac à dos noir dans les mains. Je me tenais entre Edward et Alice, le bras d'Edward sur mes épaules pour me réconforter et frottant mon bras pour me réchauffer avec sa main. Il faut dire que les nuits en Italie n'était pas si chaude qu'on le dit. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour garder un peu de chaleur.

- Très bien, annonça Sam en ouvrant le sac. Voici les torches, pour le tunnel. Alice, Edward vous allez nous suivre en faisant le moindre bruit possible sinon il y aura un écho qui se formera et il arrivera jusqu'au château. Il faudra aller le plus vite possible également. Plusieurs traqueurs rôde pas très loin de la sortie du tunnel même s'ils ignorent qu'il existe. Je passerai en premier, suivi d'Edward et Alice puis Paul, Embry et enfin Leah. Des questions ?

- Oui ! Intervient Jacob Black énervé. Pourquoi je n'y suis pas ?

- On n'en a déjà parlé Jacob ! Répondit Sam. Tu ne viens pas, un point c'est tout !

Jacob, gronda, furieux et détruit violemment une veille poterie avec un puissant coup de pied, avant de repartir dans le bar en courant. Pauvre Jacob. Sam soupira longuement. Je ressentais de la sympathie pour Jacob, même si je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, mais je me promis de la faire après. Tous allumèrent les torches dans un même mouvement, je pus enfin observer parfaitement le puits. Il était dans le même état que le jardin, un bout d'échelle dépassait du puits. Je détournais tout de suite mon regard du puits, il me terrifiait.

Edward se jetais tout simplement dans la gueule du loup, j'avais compris qu'il était le digne héritier que les Volturis attendaient. Même que tout le monde ici avaient compris, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre cela. Et ça, s'était tout simplement terrifiant, mon cœur se serait encore plus dès que je pensais à ça, je devais me retenir de pleurer. Par chance personne ne perçue mon alaise, tous concentrés.

11h25, ils partirent tous un par un dans le puits, Edward m'embrassa le front avant de partir et me chuchota à l'oreille qui reviendrait vite. Puis Alice me fis un sourire encourageant avant de s'engouffrer dans le noir, la lampe torche dans sa bouche pour descendre sans tomber. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était parti avec lui. Je soupirai intérieurement, quel drôle de sentiment...

C'est en luttant contre les larmes que je rentrai dans le bar, illuminé. Je me cognais contre Jacob, en entrant. Tenant une lampe dans sa main. Le regard choquait je répliquais en criant.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller !

- Si ! Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas à me mettre de côté ! Je suis quant même le fils du chef !

- Maintenant c'est Sam, le chef non ? Demandais-je.

- La ferme !

Son ton était dure, il serra les dents pour calmer sa colère, je tremblais de peur. Jacob retenait sa rage et souffla un bon coup avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise, qui faillit se casser sous sa force. Je m'assis à ses côtés, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Ma peur avait tout simplement disparu lorsque je vis ses yeux noirs briller. Posant mon menton contre mon genou, je soupirai.

- Il te manque hein ? Demandais-je en chuchotant, tout en le regardant.

- C'est normal qu'il me manque, répondit-il. Il était mon père tout de même. Mais je ne vais pas me morfondre sur sa mort ! Il est mort un point c'est tout !

La façon dont il parlait de son père me choqua, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer vivre sans mes parents, alors les voir mort... n'empêche parler comme ça de son père, il n'y avait aucun respect envers lui, c'était comme s'il y avait des problèmes avec lui.

- Tu avais des problèmes avec ton père ?

- Non. Je l'aimais plus que tous, mais il m'a fait promette de ne pas pleurer sur son sort. Et de toute façon je ne vais pas pleurer pour lui !

Je le regardais longuement, essayant de comprendre son comportement. C'était tout simplement inhumain. Je compris rapidement pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il souffrait. Il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne laissait en paraitre. La mort de son père l'avait beaucoup plus bouleversé que n'importe quelles autres personnes.

- Tu mens...

Il me regarda surpris, je fis un sourire las et sans joie puis continué.

- Tu te mens à toi-même Jacob. Ça te fait souffrir et les autres également. C'est pour ça que Sam n'a pas voulu que tu ailles avec eux. Tu dis que tu ne vas pas pleurer sur son sort, mais je suis sûr que le soir tu laisses couler tes larmes quand tu es tout seul. J'ai raison ?

- Tu n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Je vis alors une larme coulée de son œil droit, il détourna le regard comme s'il boudait et renifla péniblement. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Je le trouvais de plus en plus attachant, comme un petit frère qui avait besoin d'aide. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit ma main, comme Edward dans l'avion. Je me remis alors à penser à lui et à sa cousine et la panique me gagna rapidement.

- Jacob ?

- Oui Isabella ?

- Bella, rectifiais-je rapidement. Tu es sûr qu'ils ne risquent rien là-bas ? Je veux dire, Les Volturis ne savent pas que vous allez dans leur château ?

- C'est moi, qui aie trouvé ses souterrains, les Volturis ignorent ce passage, car il est bouché par leurs tapisseries. Il faut l'enlever pour y passer et ils ne sont pas très doués pour ça.

Il bomba le torse, fière de lui, la larme disparue.

- Mais dis-moi, continua-t-il. Tu as l'air très attaché à Edward. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Mon cœur repartis au quart de tour, rougissant et détournant le regard, Jacob rit, il avait compris en un seul coup d'œil.

- Je connais Edward depuis que j'ai sept ans, bégayais-je rougissant de plus belle. Mes parents l'ont adopté un an après. Il est arrivé le soir ou ses parents sont morts. Il est devenu mon frère. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, le commissaire est revenu poser des questions à Edward, c'est là que nous avons entendu l'enregistrement. Il est parti quelques jours plus tard. J'ai promis à mes parents de le ramener à la maison.

- Mouais...

Je reprenais mon souffle en essayant de garder l'esprit et d'enlever ses rougeurs sur mes joues. Jacob rit de plus belle, oubliant son père quelques minutes, il avait l'air de se lâcher. On dirait que ça lui fit le plus grand bien. J'étais un peu gêné de parler comme ça de moi et d'Edward et depuis j'avais un fâcheux tic qui était de trifouiller mon bracelet ou le collier de Jack. Ce coup si s'était le bracelet d'Edward, qui me donnait du réconfort, j'avais l'impression que, dès que je regardais le bracelet qu'il était en sécurité, en tout cas, mon amour pour lui était complètement en sécurité. Je jouais avec le petit cœur en cristal brillant de mille feux.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Jacob en prenant mon poignet. Il trifouilla lui aussi le cœur brillant.

- C'est Edward qui me l'a offert, répondis-je-le plus simplement possible. C'est beau, hein ?

- Mouais, bof...trop brillant.

Je repris mon poignet, en levant le menton vexé. Les hommes sont tous aussi idiots les un que les autres. Si ce n'était pas une moto ou une voiture rien d'autre ne les intéressaient ! À mon plus grand étonnement, je me mis à bailler et cligner des yeux, la journée avait été longue, j'étais fatiguée, mais je n'étais absolument pas sur de réussir à dormir cette nuit, tant qu'Edward ne serait pas rentré. Jacob m'obligea à aller me coucher et m'informa qu'il y avait une salle de bain juste à côté de la chambre.

- Ou habites-tu ? Demandais-je. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ignorais où il habitait juste avant de grimper les escaliers.

- Prêt de l'église, ce n'est qu'à quelques secondes d'ici.

- Oh... ! Eh bien, bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je montais lentement les escaliers, évitant de tomber et de me casser le pied, ou une main. La chambre était modeste, Un lit deux places et un canapé. Des couleurs claires et un grand rideau qui couvrait la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le château des Volturis. Nous avions prévu qu'Alice et moi dormirons dans le lit et Edward, galant comme il est, dormirait dans le canapé rouge. J'essayais en vain de me relaxer, mais plus j'attendais, plus je paniquais à l'idée de ne plus revoir Edward et maintenant Alice. Ça me terrifier au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Une douche me fera le plus grand bien, surement. Je partis prendre mes affaires qui étaient dans mon sac à dos, posait sur mon lit.

C'est alors que plusieurs mains m'attrapèrent par les poignets et les bras, une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri de terreur. Le cœur battant tellement vite, j'essayais de mordre cette main afin de pouvoir crier le plus fort possible. J'étais tétanisé et bloqué par les mains. Alors, une personne apparue devant moi, ressemblant à un moine avec sa cape marron les mains dans les manches et le visage caché par la capuche. Un traqueur se tenait devant moi. J'arrêtais de me débattre, tellement j'étais terrifiée, Jack avait raison, ils étaient prêts à tous. La personne devant moi, sortis de sa manche une seringue remplis d'un liquide, j'eu un haut les cœurs, je fuyais les piqûres comme la peste ! Je crus un moment que mon cœur allait totalement s'arrêter de fonctionner lorsque je vis qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi en pointant l'aiguille vers mon cou.

La dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux de mon agresseur, d'un noir ébène donc la lueur faisait ressortir un côté monstrueusement sadique.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonsoir tous le monde, et oui, me revoila. l'ordianteur de ma béta est enfin réparé (oui enfin!) mais elle ne ce connecte plus pour m'envoyer ces chapitres, donc j'attend...en écrivant rien que pour vous ! Je viens juste de commencer une nouvelle fic que je posterai à la fin de "Notre Aventure"._**

**_aussi loufoque que celle-ci XD._**

**_merci pour les reviews et je suis désolé si je n'ais pas répondu. je vous supplie à vos pieds!!!_**

**_laissez moi vos impréssions s'il vous plait, pour savoir si je dois changer quelques choses. et désolé pour les fautes. _**

**_voila mon petit blabla est fini, je vous laisse lire tranquillement! Bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

ce fus un bruit de verre qui tomba par terre qui me réveilla. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et les couvertures étaient beaucoup trop soyeuses pour appartenir à la chambre que les Quileute nous avaient passé et le lit était bien trop grand. Mais ou étais-je ? J'essayai en vain de me souvenir, mais s'était le noir total. La seule lumière qui y avait été derrière la porte où je voyais des ombres de pieds passer. Je mis ma main sur mon front, j'avais un mal de tête pas possible, j'avais l'impression que ma tête se serrait le plus possible. Ouille ! Je dus me rallonger pour attendre que la migraine passe, je me massais en même temps les trempes, alors qu'une vive douleur me vint dans mon cou. Je tâtais avec mes doigts l'endroit où je brûlais. Un petit trou...

Alors, tout me revint en mémoire, je me levais d'un geste tellement brusque que je me cognais contre la tête de lit. Je me souviens, des mains qui m'avaient attrapé dans la chambre et aussi de la cape marron. Lorsque je revis les yeux noirs si brillant, la panique me submergea d'un seul coup. J'essayais en vain de reprendre mon souffle, mais la peur m'empêchait de respirer, la crise arrivait rapidement.

Je mis alors ma tête entre mes jambes, s'était la seule façon pour reprendre mon souffle. Par contre, les battements de mon coeur refusaient de se calmer. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils kidnappé ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils que je sois si loin d'Edward ? Rien que d'y penser, j'étouffais un sanglot ainsi qu'un gémissement, j'étais maintenant si loin de lui...

J'entendis des bruits de pas arriver vers la pièce où j'étais et j'arrêtai aussitôt de respirer, terrifié. Je vis alors une ombre passait en dessous de la porte, puis elle partit sans rentrer dans la pièce. Je soupirai, reprenant mon souffle.

J'ignorai ce que je devais faire, mais la seule chose qui me passa par la tête était de fuir, partir d'ici le plus vite possible et retrouver Edward. Malheureusement je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Il y eu un nouveau bruit de pas, plusieurs personnes maintenant et j'entendis des paroles incompréhensibles. De l'espéranto. Je partis me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, serrant mes bras autour des jambes, en espérant me fondre dans le mur. Ils ne rentrèrent pas non plus dans la pièce. Je respirai à fond, reprenant mon calme, repensant aux personnes que j'aime, Edward...

J'attendis encore quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Et, dès qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dehors, je me levai et me diriger, d'un pas mal assuré, vers la porte. Retenant mon souffle, j'ouvris.

c'était un immense couloir de pierre, avec un long tapis rouge qui longeait tout le long. Il y avait aussi de lourde tapisseries qui tombaient sur les murs de pierres. Il était éclairé par les fausses torches. C'était tout simplement terrifiant et affreusement inquiétant. J'avais cette drôle d'impression d'être un fantôme errant dans un vieux château d'Écosse, sauf que j'étais en Italie et j'ignorais le lieu où je me trouvais. Peut être le château ?

Le couloir était vide et glaciale, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes de nombreuses personnes passaient devant la chambre. Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes et la peur était restée en moi, comme si un chewing-gum était collé à une chaussure, la peur était là et refusait de partir, même si je prenais de longues et grandes inspirations.

Je m'arrêtais à une intersection, je pouvais aller à droite ou toujours tout droit, je devais trouver moi-même la sortir, de se maudit labyrinthe. Je devais réfléchir vite et bien. Prendre la bonne route était primordiale, je me concentrais donc sur les bruits, je prendrais le passage qui avait le moins de bruits possibles. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucun dans les deux, je choisis alors au hasard, celui de droite. Je m'engouffrais dans le noir.

Il n'y avait toujours personne, la peur partie petit à petit, elle se transforma en curiosité. Depuis que j'étais partie de chez moi pour rechercher Edward, j'étais devenue plus forte, pas physiquement, mais moralement oui ! J'avais l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes toutes seules et simplement pour Edward.

Edward... mon coeur se serra de nouveau, il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, j'ignorai s'il était rentré et je n'avais pas l'heure, mais il devait être très tôt.

La panique me submergea de nouveau lorsque j'entendis des paroles arrivées vers moi. Que devais-je faire ? Me cacher !

Je courus vers la première tapisserie que je vis et me cacher derrière, laissant un petit espace pour observer dehors et maintenant j'étais invisible pour eux. Deux personnes, l'un habillait de blanc et l'autre d'une cape marron. Un fidèle et un traqueur. Leurs visages étaient cachés eux aussi avec leurs capuches et les images de mon kidnapping me revinrent en mémoire. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon gémissement de terreur.

Ils repartirent le plus rapidement possible, parlant en espéranto. Bon sang ! Ils ne pourraient pas parler normalement ! Je sortis de ma cachette et continuais mon chemin, toujours avec se pas hésitant. Je voulais trouver à sortie. Mon coeur battait en même temps que mes pas. J'avais l'impression de faire un boucan pas possible cependant.

Nouvelle intersection. Trois chemins s'offraient à moi. Si je me souviens bien, il fallait toujours prendre le même chemin lorsque nous étions dans un labyrinthe. Je prenais donc une nouvelle fois à droite. Au moins, je reconnaîtrais mon chemin si s'était un cul-de-sac !

En fait, plus j'avançais, plus le couloir était lumineux. Et les bruits commençaient à être de plus en plus puissants. C'était au bout du couloir, immense porte en bois en relief. Des éclats de voix sortirent, des vieilles voix mais également des jeunes, plus énergiques. Curieuse, je collais mon oreille sur la porte et écoutais. De l'espéranto, je ne comprenais rien. J'allais retourner sur mes pas quand une voix forte parla normalement.

- Mais voyons mes frères, calmez-vous ! Notre plan et parfaitement au point. Lors du bal de la reine d'Angleterre, nous commencerons enfin notre plan.

- Cela ne marchera pas, maitre Aro, intervient alors une autre voix. Le plan est peut-être au point, mais les Quileute devineront nos plans. Il en faut un autre de secourt !

Le dénommé Aro éclata d'un rire sadique, me glaçant le sang.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre plan, répondit-il après s'être calmé. Nous avons l'héritier avec nous, rien ne peut nous arrêter désormais !

- Impossible ! S'écrièrent deux voix. Sans doute Caius et Marcus.

Non, non, non ! Edward ne pouvait pas être avec eux, il l'ait détesté plus que tout ! Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il se soit rallié-à-eux ! Mon coeur se brisa encore plus à l'idée qu'il...qu'il...qu'il

J'étouffai un sanglot.

- Mais si c'est possible ! Jane et Félix l'ont ramenés il y a quelques heures seulement, ils ont dû l'endormir. Elle est dans l'une des chambres. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller normalement.

- Comment le sais-tu qu'elle est l'héritière ?

- Elle portait le collier et la ressemblance est flagrante !

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Mais je savais que j'avais fait la plus grosse bêtise du siècle. Ce n'était pas Edward l'héritier, pour mon plus grand soulagement, mais s'était moi, pour ma plus grande terreur. Comment se fait-il qu'une fille comme moi, soit la digne héritière que les Volturis attendent ? J'étais une fille banale, qui n'avait pas de problème avant que cette histoire commence ! J'étais une simple fille sans histoire ! La vérité me percuta de pleins fouets, ils n'avaient pas kidnappés plusieurs filles ! Et j'avais le collier de Jack, l'enseigne des Volturis, leur symbole. Je tentais en vain de garder l'esprit clair, pour ne pas hurler ou de tomber dans les vapes, mais les larmes étaient déjà là. J'avais de plus en plus du mal à entendre la réunion derrière la porte, tellement que mes oreilles bourdonnés.

- Je veux la voir ! Cria une voix forte.

J'arrêtais de respirer.

- Patience mon frère, patience, répondit doucement Aro. Elle doit encore dormir, Jane a dû lui donner une bonne dose, même un éléphant ne pourrait pas se réveiller maintenant avec cela. Mais dans une ou deux heures environ nous irons à sa rencontre pour nous prosterner devant notre reine ! Levons notre verre à notre Reine !

J'entendis des claquements de verre et d'un seul souffle toute la salle cria d'une seule voix :

- A NOTRE REINE !

Sans plus attendre une seule seconde je partis en courant, essayant de quitter cet endroit si maudit pour moi. J'en étais dégouté. Ma vue était floue à cause des larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus vite. Souvenant des paroles de Jacob, un passage était derrière une des nombreuses tapisseries du château, je regardais derrière chaque tapisserie et tableaux qui étaient sur mon passage, faisant le moindre bruit possible pour autant. Dans ma précipitation, je fis tomber un vieux vase. Paniquais, je pris la première porte qui venait à moi, alors que j'entendais déjà le bruit des pas précipités vers moi. Je fermais la porte doucement et me réfugie dans le coin le plus noir de la pièce, je me roulais en boule, tremblant de tous mes membres. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et je me collais contre les murs et le bureau qui était juste à côté de moi, j'arrêtais de respirer, le coeur complètement déraillé.

- Il n'y a personne ici Alec ! Intervient une voix grave. Sortons d'ici, c'est la salle de notre reine !

Le dénommé Alec grogna et ils sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Je pus enfin me lâcher et pleurer. J'étais terrifiée, je voulais qu'une seule chose, partir d'ici et revoir Edward et mes parents. Je resserrais mes bras autour de mes jambes, comme ça j'étais en sécurité, personne ne pouvait, me voir, n'y me toucher.

Je rêvais d'être dans les bras d'Edward, aussi puissant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient aussi sécurisants et réconfortant. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras à tout prix, rien qu'à l'idée d'être si loin de lui était une pure torture. Je pris vite conscience que j'étais un véritable poids pour lui et les autres. Tous avait de l'importance dans cette histoire alors que moi... je baissais mon regard vers la seule chose qui m'aidait à tenir le coup, mon brac...

J'eu un haut les coeurs, mon si précieux bracelet n'était plus à mon poignet, Oh non ! J'avais dû le faire tomber lorsque je courrais pour me cacher, je n'osais plus bouger pour partir à sa recherche, maintenant je pouvais tomber dans cette folie profonde...

« Reprend-toi » me cria la petite voix dans ma tête. « tu as une promesse à tenir ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es la soit disant héritière que tu vas faillir à cette promesse ! Tu es une Cullen ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Etrangement, ce sont les dernières paroles qui me firent réagir, bon oui ! J'étais une Cullen et je respecterais cette promesse même si s'était la dernière chose que je devais faire ! Même si mon coeur était en miette à cause de mon bracelet, je devais trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Me levant avec un air de défi en moi, je n'avais même pas encore observé dans la pièce où j'étais. Pour ne pas me faire repérer je cherchais à tâtons les rideaux ou alors les volets. Mes efforts furent récompensé lorsque je sentis du tissu glisser entre mes doigts, je tirais férocement pour éclairer la pièce grâce à la lumière de la lune. Je ne vis qu'une seule chose, qui me foudroya totalement sur place. Sur le mur juste en face de moi, se tenait un immense tableau deux fois plus grand que moi. J'aurais pu m'émerveiller sur cette toile si bien peinte, malheureusement se portrait me donner des sueurs froides. En effet le tableau composé de couleurs sombres, beaucoup de noir et de bordeaux, seule la peau était claire et presque blanc. Je m'approchais alors de la toile, tendant ma main pour être certaine de ne pas rêver. Le tableau était réel, je tombais dans une réelle folie.

Ce sont des bruits de pas précipité qui me ramena à la raison et paniquais, je me remis dans la même position dans mon coin. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. C'est le coeur battant à tout rompre que j'attendis mon jugement...


	20. Chapter 20

**_- Bonjour bonjour!!_**

**_- Tiens ? Voila Talim-san!_**

**_- Et oui c'est moi..._**

**_ok arrêtons le remix du donjon de naheulbeuk, il veux mieux xd._**

**_alors merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleuses reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur. ^^_**

**_ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre mais bon, je fais de la pub aujourd'hui xd. sur une histoire que je trouve vraiment bien "Une vie Mouvementée" de Orkid83. une fic tout mignonne et avec beaucoup d'humour. cette histoire vaux le coup d'oeil alors après avoir lu ce chapitre je vous propose d'aller lire cette histoire. ;-) _**

**_ps: Merci à Lilythestrange pour avoir corrigé ce texte! _**

**okay finis le blablatage ou tos le monde s'en fout et c'est partie!!!**

Dans mon coin, je tremblais de tous mes membres, complètement terrifiée. Pourtant, mon regard refusait de quitter la toile accrochée devant moi, serrant mes jambes avec mes bras, au point que mes mains devenaient rouges, Le cœur affolé.

La lumière s'alluma et je pus encore mieux voir le tableau, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais plus le voir ! J'avais l'impression d'être folle. J'entendis alors la voix d'Edward m'appeler. Oh, Edward ! Où es-tu ? Je sanglotais. On m'appela de nouveau. Non, Non ! Ne les écoute pas ! Tout est faux ! Tout est faux !

- Bella, C'est moi. C'est fini. C'est fini.

Edward était devant moi, accroupi, caressant ma joue. Oh ! J'avais tellement l'impression que c'était réel ! Pourquoi mon cerveau me faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il une nouvelle fois mal de cette façon ? Les larmes coulèrent deux fois plus, avec des sanglots deux fois plus forts. J'avais mal…si mal…

- Bella, m'ordonna Edward. Regarde-moi. C'est moi ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

- Edward ! fit Jacob. Prends-là, dépêche-toi ! Ils arrivent !

Qui arrivaient ? Et pourquoi Jacob était là, lui aussi ? A croire que mon cerveau était complètement fou. Bah ! A quoi bon s'en faire. Bientôt tout deviendrait calme, je serai sereine, et il n'y aura plus aucun problème. Je serai avec Edward, seule avec lui…rien que lui…

Alors les bras d'Edward me soulevèrent avec douceur, je fermais les yeux, épuisée, en arrêtant en même temps mes sanglots, mes larmes coulèrent encore, mais dans quelques minutes ça s'arrêterait. Edward se releva, je pus entendre le cri de stupéfaction de Jacob.

- Edward, regarde ! dit-il affolé.

Il grogna férocement, et ma tête trembla légèrement sous son grognement. Puis je sentis le vent, ils couraient dans les couloirs obscurs. Je restais dans mon monde parfait pendant ce temps**.** Puis, peu après, d'autres bruits de pas arrivèrent à mes oreilles, d'autres personnes couraient avec nous…enfin eux. Ils tournèrent, et je sentis alors le froid arriver sur moi, je frémis, bientôt congelée. Il y avait un écho ici, les pas résonnèrent des dizaines de fois.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Entendis-je Sam demander un peu essoufflé.

- Elle est sous le choc, répondit gravement Edward. Mais elle n'est pas blessée.

- Nous arrivons dans 5 minutes. Tu la déposeras sur le lit, il faut qu'elle se repose.

Je tentais en vain de rester « consciente ». Mais le noir m'envahit aussitôt, et je m'enfonçais.

Bizarrement, je me sentais bien, j'avais chaud, et si sereine que j'oubliais presque que j'étais toujours dans mon enfer. L'enfer était-il aussi doux ? Non…j'étais quelque part d'autre…alors tout avait été réel ? Edward m'avait sauvé avec les Quileutes ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me levais d'un même mouvement, avec le cœur affolé. J'eu le tournis un moment, il faisait clair, le soleil se levait lentement dans un ciel orangé. C'était beau…

- Bella ?

Je tournais la tête, Alice s'était endormie dans le canapé, et Edward assis sur une chaise près de mon chevet. Sans comprendre je m'enfouis dans ses bras, devenant une nouvelle fois une fontaine. Il caressa mes cheveux en me berçant.

- Ed-Ed-Edward!

- Chut…c'est fini…

Je me calmais rapidement, à mon plus grand étonnement. Tout était réel, le tableau, mon sauvetage et la perte de mon bracelet. Je pleurais de nouveau. J'étais tellement idiote d'avoir perdu mon si précieux bracelet. Edward me murmurait des mots réconfortants, me calmant tout en caressant mes cheveux.

- Oh, Edward je suis désolée, murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Alice. Si désolée d'être une idiote !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ma faute Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule.

Je secouais la tête, lui demandant de se taire. Il avait tort, j'aurais dû être plus vigilante.

- Oh, Edward, tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque j'ai entendu leur conversation ! Je croyais qu'ils parlaient de toi, j'ai cru que tu étais parti avec eux, m'abandonnant…

- Tu as écouté leur conversation ? S'étonna-t-il, je hochais la tête. Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu, Bella.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment, répondis-je tremblante. Ils parlaient d'une fête à Londres…et de la reine aussi !

- C'est tout ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors que je m'étais tue.

- Et…et…et de l'héritier. Oh Edward !

Nouveaux pleurs. Autant les vider tout de suite, mais avec l'histoire du tableau c'était le bouquet. Savoir que ce n'était pas Edward me rassurait mais savoir que c'était moi, me terrifiait. Voir mon portrait craché sur cette toile était si…horrifiant. Mêmes cheveux, même tête, même couleur blanche pour la peau, la seule différence était nos yeux, les siens d'un bleu foncé, comme on se noyait dans le profond océan glacial. Bien sur j'avais reconnu, mon ancêtre : Dame Maria Cullen, née dans le Moyen-âge, connue pour sa richesse et sa bonté.

Mes pleurs finirent par s'arrêter, Edward était toujours resté avec moi, me serrant à m'en étouffer mais je m'en fichais, je pouvais au moins sentir son odeur si fraîche, à m'en faire tourner la tête. Ainsi je commençais à sentir mon cœur partir. Et vu sa réaction, il le sentait lui aussi ! Je rougis affreusement gênée et détournais mon regard du sien qui était tout aussi gêné. Mon regard se braqua alors sur mon poignet droit…nu, je soupirais, malheureuse.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je…j'ai perdu mon bracelet, celui que tu m'avais offert, murmurais-je en levant la tête. Pardon.

La proximité de nos deux têtes me fit tourner la tête. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres…

A mon plus grand étonnement, et ma plus grande frustration, il soupira. J'avais tellement voulu sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il recula, et mit sa main dans sa poche. Intriguée, je le regardais sans dire un mot. Alice remua légèrement dans son sommeil, je pus voir ses joues mouillées. Alice avait pleuré ?

Un petit bruit me fit revenir vers Edward, il prit mon poignet, et je sentis quelque chose de fin et froid.

- Où-où l'as-tu trouvé ? Bégayais-je les yeux ronds en regardant le cœur en cristal.

- Il était dans la chambre, répondit-il.

Je l'avais donc perdu dans la chambre, lorsque Jane m'avait attaquée. Prenant mon poignet dans mon autre main, je l'amenais jusqu'à mon cœur, retenant mes larmes de joie.

- Merci, Edward.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, me noyant dedans. Ils s'illuminèrent d'une drôle de lueur, de la joie mélangée à de l'inquiétude ? Le cœur battait contre ma cage thoracique, sans cligner un seul œil, il avança visage lentement vers le mien. Je le sentais battre même dans mes tempes. Il mit sa tête de côté toujours en s'avançant au point de sentir son haleine fraîche. Je crus même entendre son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Je fermais les yeux, alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus.

Alors un petit gémissement nous ramena à la réalité, j'ouvris les yeux rapidement à peine à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Alice venait de se réveiller, se frottant un œil avec le revers de sa main, je repris rapidement conscience. Edward était aussi chamboulé que moi. Il poussa un soupir, de frustration ?

Je soufflais pour calmer mon cœur. Alice s'aperçut que j'étais réveillée, et elle partit se vautrer dans mes bras en poussant en même temps Edward.

- Oh, Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? Dieu merci ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !

- Je n'ais rien, Alice…

Elle éclata te rire, surement pour se lâcher, je pouvais sentir ses muscles se détendre, ils étaient si tendus qu'ils devraient être affreusement douloureux. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Jacob entra discrètement, une main frottant son cou, gêné.

- Salut, Bella !

- Hey…

- On croyait que tu allais te réveiller beaucoup plus tard, donc ils sont tous partis chez eux se reposer.

- Ah…Merci à vous de m'avoir sauvé…

- Ouais, c'est rien.

*****

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de mon enlèvement pendant la matinée, nous restions dans le bar qui était fermé, mais personne ne parlait, c'était mieux comme ça, s'en était même apaisant. Jacob nous avait préparé des pâtes, la spécialité des italiens… enfin c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Jacob essaya de me faire rire, en jonglant avec tout ce qu'il trouvait dans la cuisine.

Seulement mes pensées étaient centrées sur Edward, il m'avait sauvée, et tout à l'heure il avait voulu m'embrasser, rien que d'y songer mon cœur redoubla de vitesse, pourquoi Alice s'était-elle réveillée juste à ce moment ?

C'était tellement frustrant. N'empêche s'il avait voulu m'embrasser c'est qu'il m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus que comme une simple sœur ? Ne faisant plus attention au reste, je tournais mon regard vers Edward. Il me regardait. Mon cœur rata un battement et je reportais mon regard sur Jacob, les joues roses.

Alice était restée dans la chambre prétextant le besoin de rester seule, pauvre Alice, j'ignorais pourquoi elle avait pleuré mais j'étais sure que c'était à cause des Volturis.

- Je vais aller la voir, soupira Edward un peu inquiet.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et monta. Je restais avec Jacob dans le bar. Je l'aidais à laver les tables, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il s'activa avec les verres. Je m'attaquais à la troisième table, lorsque Jacob prit la parole :

- Tu connais des prises d'autodéfense ?

- Non.

Il mit alors le torchon sur son épaule, et passa au dessus du comptoir. J'arrêtais mon activité, interloquée. Il se plaça juste devant moi, les poings devant lui prêt à se battre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Sans un mot, il se tourna pour se mettre juste à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mets tes poings comme ça, expliqua t-il. Allez !

- Comme ça ?

J'imitais sa posture ridicule. Pourtant ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

- Tu vas me suivre, continua t-il.

Il commença à tendre son bras droit en comptant en même temps. Je l'imitais non sans sourire, j'avais l'impression d'être un clown. Il continua ainsi pendant quelque minutes, Un, deux. Un, deux, les mouvements identiques, poing droit, puis le gauche. Me prenant au jeu, je levais mon pied pour faire un coup de pied. Surement dû à l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines, je voulais en apprendre davantage. Alors que la sueur commençait à couler sur mon front, et mon cœur battait rapidement, je m'arrêtais, m'écroulant sur une chaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela me fit un bien fou.

- Tu te débrouilles bien !

- Merci, répondis-je.

*****

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois dans le lit, Alice dormait paisiblement, et Edward était sur le canapé. Je regardais par la fenêtre espérant trouver le sommeil, en vain. En réalité j'étais apeurée qu'ils reviennent me chercher, alors je guettais par la fenêtre les mouvements qui se passaient dehors. Le ciel était pur ici, les étoiles étaient par milliers comparé à Londres. Il y eu alors un mouvement dans la pièce, Edward mit son visage dans l'étau de son bras. Je soupirais, je ne trouverais jamais le sommeil. Sans réveiller Alice, je descendis du lit, et à pas de loup, je partis voir Edward, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

- Edward, murmurais-je en touchant son bras.

Il sursauta, me faisant peur.

- Bella ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Est-ce que…je peux dormir avec toi ?

Il parut étonné, et répondit après quelque secondes de réflexion.

- Ce ne sera pas très confortable, mais bon… Il ouvrit ses bras, c'est vrai que le canapé n'était pas bien grand, mais quelle importance, je voulais simplement être avec lui, cette nuit. De plus être si près l'un de l'autre ne me gênais pas du tout, au contraire. Sans plus attendre, je m'installais dans le canapé, me collant à lui, comme ça, j'étais en sécurité. Il m'observait, et fit un petit sourire.

- C'est à moi, ça ! Chuchota t-il en effleurant le tee-shirt.

Je ris, en effet, je dormais avec le tee-shirt d'Edward depuis que nous étions partis. Il était confortable, mais deux fois trop grand pour moi. Je reportais mon regard sur la bague, l'effleurant discrètement.

- Tu l'as toujours sur toi, constatais-je sans dissimuler ma joie.

- Il me porte bonheur, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Ignorant les papillons dans mon ventre, je rougis comme une pivoine. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui, oubliant ma gêne. Je jouais de nouveau avec la bague accrochée à son cou. Elle me plaisait toujours autant. Il caressa mes cheveux.

- Dort Bella…

- Ce n'est pas si facile avec toi, Edward…

Son bras me servait d'oreiller, me regardant droit dans les yeux, je me perdis dans ses yeux émeraude si brillants. Il embrassa alors mes paupières, m'incitant à dormir, malheureusement mon cœur refusait de se calmer, impossible de dormir dans ces conditions. Je fermais les yeux, heureuse et sereine. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Tu resteras toujours, hein ? Je veux dire quand tout cela sera terminé, tu resteras avec moi ?

Il parut étonné par ma question et mon ton si suppliant. Il soupira avant de me répondre par la plus belle façon du monde.

- Tu es ma famille, Bella. Ne l'oublies jamais. Quand tout sera fini, je te jure, que nous resterons ensemble, chez nous.

Après cette déclaration, il était facile de s'endormir. Il voulait que je reste avec lui, cela ne me gênais guère, au contraire, rester pour toujours avec lui, était un magnifique cadeau. Mon cœur commença à se calmer, je me collais encore plus à lui pour m'endormir dans les bras de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il s'endormit rapidement, enlaçant ma taille fermement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Mais j'avais beau être comme ça, le sommeil ne vint pas.

De peur que son bras soit endolori plus tard, je déplaçais ma tête sur son torse nu. Et là le sommeil arriva beaucoup plus vite.

…j'entendais son cœur battre calmement…

Et cela m'apaisait…

**_une petite review ça fait tojours plaisir!!!! ouais en gros... FAITE PETER MA BOITE I MAIL, si vou voulez avoir la suite bien évidemment XD. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello hello me voila avec un jour d'avance, c'est si rare u_u._**

**_dans le précédent, vous avez tous voulu tuer Alice pour son réveil, arrivé au mauvais moment...moi j'ai adoré en fait XD.  
_**

**_merci pour vos magnifiques reviews. et merci aussi aux anonymes._**

je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

merci à Lilythestrange qui corrige mes chapitres ;-)

**_bon en route !!! bonne lecture!_**

Tout était parfait, rien au monde ne pouvait m'empêcher de rêver, ainsi, dans cette position, j'avais chaud, et c'était confortable**,** seule la lumière du jour traversait mes paupières, me faisant froncer les sourcils pour retomber dans le noir intense. Je sentis quelque chose bouger derrière moi, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, au contraire, je soupirais même**.**

Alors je sentis beaucoup plus de chaleur sur mon bras droit et au niveau du dos de ma main également, c'était si doux et agréable…

L'oreiller était dur mais confortable, en gros, j'étais au paradis**.** C'était parfait pour dormir, alors pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée ? Ou plutôt pourquoi je sentis quelque chose me secouer vivement l'autre bras ? Je voulais dormir ! Puis une douce odeur arriva, un parfum de fruits. Alice. J'ouvris un œil en grommelant. Je vis le visage d'Alice à quelques centimètres du mien, elle arborait un magnifique sourire, et se releva en rigolant.

- Enfin ! Désolée de vous réveiller, mais les autres vont arriver ! Réveillez-vous, bon sang ! De plus cette position est assez indécente, pour une fille comme moi !

- Alice, grogna Edward. Laisse-nous !

- Oh, non cher cousin ! Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure !

J'ouvris alors les deux yeux, et compris ses paroles d'avant. Je trouvais cette position plutôt…intéressante ! Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de rougir et de multiplier mon rythme cardiaque. Mes jambes et celles d'Edward étaient complètement mélangées, j'étais dos à lui. Par contre je ne pus enlever mon regard sur ma main droite. Edward avait posé sa main sur le dos de la mienne et avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les miens. Sa main était brûlante contre ma peau de porcelaine. Son autre bras était de nouveau mon oreiller

- Allez ! S'impatienta la princesse en enlevant la couverture. Je vous laisse encore cinq minutes ! Si vous êtes encore au lit, je vous vide un seau d'eau glacée dessus, compris

Puis elle sortit de la chambre de sa démarche gracieuse. Je reposais mon visage sur le bras d'Edward en attendant le sommeil revenir, en vain. Edward soupira. Et je me levais à contre cœur. Il s'effondra sur l'oreiller refermant les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main légère.

- Lève-toi, dis-je doucement en me retenant de rire. Tu vas attraper un rhume à cause d'Alice.

- Quel importance, grommela t-il. Je veux dormir ! Je ris, en continuant mes caresses, il était beau comme ça, allongé, comme un Dieu grec, pourtant ses traits étaient tout simplement ceux d'un humain. Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre, je pus contempler les muscles décontractés de son dos, ainsi, sa colonne vertébrale était visible, dans un alignement parfait. Il respirait profondément et régulièrement. Le laissant dormir, je partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je m'arrêtais devant le miroir de la salle de bain, j'étais pâle, à part mes joues rougies par l'eau chaude, ainsi que mes pensées concentrées sur Edward, qui dormait toujours à mon avis. Même dans cette situation, il préférait dormir, sa fainéantise était toujours là ! Mon reflet était d'un coup joyeux, mes yeux pétillaient d'une drôle de lueur, trop brillante. A cause de l'eau, mes cheveux ondulaient légèrement, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus ma peau ainsi que la larme verte.

Edward était toujours allongé sur le canapé, le bras sous le coussin. Il était touchant comme ça, le visage caché, respirant régulièrement, il s'était rendormi. J'eu peur qu'Alice entre dans la pièce avec un seau d'eau glacée, et rompe l'image que j'avais d'Edward en ce moment, il ressemblait tellement à un enfant à cet instant ! Lentement j'avançais vers lui, et m'accroupis vers lui pour caresser la joue, un réveil en douceur, voilà ce dont il avait besoin, et non un seau d'eau !

Il ouvrit un œil, et me scruta, mon cœur rata un battement, et je souris les joues roses. Il bailla avant de se lever en se frottant un œil. Il grogna et je répliquais :

- Au moins, le réveil n'est pas glacé !

Je sortis de la pièce, le laissant se préparer. Je descendis les escaliers, et me retrouvais dans le bar, il y avait déjà quelques clients commandant le petit-déjeuner. Alice était à la plus grande table, avec Sam et Paul. Je partis m'asseoir, sous les regards des deux Quileutes, ainsi que Jacob qui s'occupait du bar, essuyant des verres.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je pour briser le silence pesant.

Ils hochèrent la tête, pour ma plus grande frustration, ils ne parlaient toujours pas ! Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard, s'asseyant à mes côtés. C'est à ce moment là que Sam décida enfin de parler, avec une voix grave :

- L'heure est grave, Les Volturis ont décidé d'attaquer.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je perdue.

- Lorsque nous étions partis, Edward nous a traduit leurs paroles. Ils prévoient d'attaquer la Reine d'Angleterre.

Je compris maintenant, pourquoi Alice avait pleuré, sa mère était en danger et elle ne pouvait pas la prévenir, pauvre Alice, j'eus de la peine, et le cœur d'un seul coup très lourd. Je commençais à paniquer en même temps, les Volturis étaient plus que des monstres…mais savoir que j'étais l'héritière, allais-je aussi devenir comme eux ? Maria avait sûrement une confiance aveugle envers les Volturis, elle si douce et aimante de son vivant. Etais-je obligée de me joindre aux Volturis ? Pas question ! Pour rien au monde j'abandonnerais Edward, mes amis et ma famille, Rien au monde !

- Et…quant est-ce ? Demandais-je tremblante.

Tout le monde soupira en même temps, mauvaise question.

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit Alice dans un sanglot. Ils n'en ont pas parlé.

Nouveau silence, très pesant et embarrassant. Chacun réfléchissant à une éventuelle date. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas du tout, une date importante pour la Reine peut-être ? La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un couple entra, main dans main et demanda à Jacob un petit-déjeuner. Des jeunes-mariés sûrement. Je me souvins que mes parents avaient passé leur lune de miel sur une petite île, je ne sais où. L'Italie était un bon endroit. Il y avait une musique de fond, italienne, que je ne comprenais pas, je soupirais également, j'avais beau me concentrer, je ne trouvais pas.

- Les Volturis aiment se donner en spectacle, déclara Sam, une main sous le menton. Ils veulent qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible.

Mais quelle idiote ! Je sais maintenant ! Lors de mon kidnapping, je les avais entendus. La révélation, me revint d'un coup en mémoire, je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement quelques minutes plus tôt ! Je levais la tête d'un coup, en m'écriant, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le bar.

- Le Bal !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Alice, ainsi que les autres.

- Quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai entendu leurs conversations ! Répondis-je un peu moins fort. C'est pendant un Bal. J'ignore leur plan, mais je sais que c'est pendant un bal !

- Une date ? Me demanda alors Sam en se levant en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas…

Nouveau silence, nous nous réinstallâmes sur nos chaises, le silence était intense, même si autour de nous j'entendais les chuchotements des clients, rien ne pouvait troubler ce silence trop pesant. J'avais pris la main d'Edward et la serrais fort, au point de voir mes doigts devenir blancs.

- Le vendredi 18 mars, chuchota d'un coup Alice d'une voix blanche. La date du bal, C'est le 18 mars.

- Mais c'est dans une semaine !

Jacob nous avait rejoint, c'était maintenant Seth qui s'occupait du comptoir. Je sursautais brusquement lorsqu'il abattit sa main sur la table émettant un bruit assourdissant, il parla ensuite.

- Il faut préparer un plan ! C'est une opportunité de les attraper ! Il faut prévenir Charlie !

- Charlie ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Edward les sourcils froncés.

- Charlie Swan, un ami qui nous aide, intervient alors Sam.

Etrange, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Je laissais tomber, je devais plutôt me concentrer sur la discussion de maintenant. Un plan devait être mis en place rapidement, pour la Reine, la mère d'Alice. Cette dernière avait le regard déterminé, disant bien qu'elle avait assez pleuré, prête à se venger par tous les moyens.

- Jacob, va le contacter immédiatement !

Il partit à toute hâte et monta les escaliers, pendant ce temps Edward et Sam parlèrent en Italien, je ne comprenais pas, je reportais mon attention sur Alice, elle semblait parfaitement comprendre, étais-je donc la seule à ne pas comprendre l'italien ? Au lycée, ma deuxième langue était l'espagnol et non l'italien. J'étais tellement frustrée et énervée de ne pas être aussi informée ! J'étais quand même l'héritière bon Dieu !

Ruminant ma rage, je trifouillais mon collier de ma main valide, et fis courir mon regard un peu partout dans la pièce. La grosse horloge indiquait presque 10 heures maintenant, le temps été passé si vite ! Les clients partaient un à un, rassasiés par leur petit-déjeuner. Je remarquais que nous n'avions pas mangé, Edward et moi, mais j'avais l'estomac beaucoup trop noué pour avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée.

-Dîtes ? Vous pourriez parler en anglais s'il vous plaît !

Ils se retournèrent rapidement, et furent surpris par mon regard dur et mon ton sec.

- Désolé Bella, mais il est hors de question que tu nous suives maintenant ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis autant en danger que toi, Edward !

- Je m'en fiche ! Hurla t-il. Tu n'y vas pas un point c'est tout !

Tentant de garder ma rage sous contrôle, je me levais subitement pour grimper le plus vite possible les escaliers et m'enfermer dans la chambre ! Comment osait-il ? Me donner des ordres ! A moi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme ça ! Après tout c'était un peu grâce à moi si nous savions que les Volturis étaient en Italie, qu'ils allaient tenter de tuer la reine d'Angleterre, la mère d'Alice…sa tante…

Je me mis à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à un moyen de le convaincre. Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Pourquoi voulait-il nous séparer maintenant ? Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Alors on frappa à la porte, je ne répondis pas, pourtant, Alice entra avec une mine désolée sur le visage. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le lit, moi je continuais à faire les cent pas, autour du lit.

- Tu sais Bella, commença-t-elle. Edward a raison. C'est beaucoup trop dang…

- Et alors ? La coupais-je énervée en m'arrêtant. Je suis peut être la plus jeune, mais je n'ais pas peur…enfin plus peur ! De plus, je devrais être au courant, je suis également liée aux Volturis !

- Bella…

- Je ne…

Je soupirai.

- Je ne veux être séparée de lui, pas maintenant, murmurais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est trop dur…

- Bella…je suis désolée…

Je soupirai de nouveau. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ?

- Vas-y Alice, ils t'attendent, dis-je en faisant un petit sourire. Je vais dormir un peu.

- D'accord…

Elle repartit juste après m'avoir prise dans ses bras. Pourtant lorsqu'elle referma la porte, il m'était impossible de fermer les yeux. Je cherchais toujours un moyen de les convaincre, malheureusement aucune idée ne me vint en tête, c'était vide. Ah ! Même un gamin de cinq ans aurait trouvé une idée ! Étais-je trop chamboulée pour trouver une solution ?

Enervée de ne rien trouver dans ma tête, je me mis sur le côté tout en essayant de me calmer, mettant le coussin sur ma tête. Toujours rien. A quoi bon chercher il n'y aurait aucun moyen de toute façon, connaissant Edward, il serait prêt à m'enfermer pour m'empêcher d'y aller ! J'enlevais alors le coussin de mon visage, mais je restais sur le côté.

Tiens ?

Je me levais lentement, tout en attrapant la petite enveloppe qui était posée sur la table de chevet. Une toute petite enveloppe blanche, ou il était écrit bien au centre et d'une magnifique écriture :

_A notre héritière._

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ? La peur s'installa d'un coup en moi, et s'ils étaient encore ici ? Pour venir me chercher une nouvelle fois ?

La lettre trembla dans mes mains et c'est avec le cœur battant à tous rompre que j'ouvris lentement l'enveloppe.

**_okay okay, vous pouver me tuer si vous voulez, mais bn il n'y aura plus de suite alors...donc me frappez pas pour cette fin XD. si vous voulez que je mette la suite...il y a le petit bouton vertjuste en dessous. ;-). si j'ai beaucoup de review je ferais un petit effort pour publier la suite le plus vite possible!!!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**hello hello ici Talim-san pour un nouveau chapitre encore en avance, yeah!!!!!**_

**_dans l'ancien chapitre j'avais fait une petite faute sur la datte... le bal est dans 1 une semaine et non 3. j'a corrigé mais je m'excuse tout de même._**

**_merci pour vos reviews et au lectrices qu me suivent depuis le début. _**

**_les personnages appartiennenttu à la grande Stephenie Meyer. ;-)_**

**_bonne lecture à tous !!!!_**

_A notre digne héritière._

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 10 heures devant l'église._

_Venez seule, je ne vous ferai aucun mal._

_Je veux simplement vous parler et vous remettre un paquet._

_A ce soir, Isabella Cullen._

_Aro._

Je me demandais vraiment si c'était une bonne idée d'être allée à ce rendez-vous. Je n'avais rien dit aux autres. Sinon Edward m'aurait formellement interdit d'y aller.Il pensait que je dormais encore. Lorsque j'étais sortie par la fenêtre, j'avais mis sous la couette, plusieurs coussins prenant la forme d'un corps. J'étais descendue par la fenêtre grâce à l'arbre qui était devant, vers 9 H 30.

J'espérais simplement qu'Edward ne le remarque pas. Ni même les autres. En même temps j'avais peur de cette rencontre, mais quelle idée d'y aller seule ? Je suis complètement stupide ! 

Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, j'avais enfilé un sweat-shirt d'Edward, qui était deux fois trop grand pour moi. J'avais rabattu la capuche noire sur mes cheveux. Il faisait noir dehors et seuls les réverbères éclairaient mon chemin, qui n'était pas très long. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous, et plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que j'étais folle.

Sur la grande place, tout était calme. Seule l'eau qui tombait de la fontaine émettait un bruit, qui me rassurait. Lorsque nous traversions le parc, quand nous allions au lycée, Edward et moi, nous passions toujours devant une fontaine, un peu plus petite que celle-ci, mais le bruit m'était si familier, que ma peur disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, et remuais l'eau avec ma main, attendant qu'Aro arrive. 

Aro. Le grand chef des Volturis avec Marcus et Caius. Je me demandais encore ce qu'il voulait me dire… encore pire, il devait me remettre quelque chose. Je me mis à penser à toute sorte de scénarios possible. Que pouvait-il bien me donner ? J'imaginais déjà la scène, mais ses mains étaient vides ! C'était pire qu'un film d'horreur… Et si c'était un organe humain ? 

Oh, ressaisis-toi, Bella ! Cette idée était impossible, ils n'étaient tout de même pas assez fous pour faire une chose pareille ! C'était peut être un objet

Vers 9 H 45 je décidais de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, devant l'église, qui était juste en face du manoir des Volturis mais aussi du bar des Quileutes. Je vis qu'il y avait encore de la lumière, ils n'avaient toujours pas fini leur entretien visiblement. La tête bien cachée derrière la capuche, j'avançais d'un pas un peu hésitant. Je me sentais de plus en plus stupide d'être descendue de cet arbre et être partie sans le dire à Edward, mais c'était sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à me laisser seule dans cette histoire - je suis avec lui depuis le début- sous prétexte de n'être pas assez forte. Je m'étais entraînée avec Jacob en plus !

Et j'avais un petit compte à régler avec une certaine Jane ! 

J'étais d'un coup, déterminée à y aller, une envie de frapper tout ce qui bouge ! Mes pas furent plus bruyants et mes poings se serrèrent, le cœur battant d'énervement, j'arrivais à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, Aro était déjà là. Caché par sa cape noire...Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'agenouilla en inclinant la tête.

- Ma reine…

Je fus très gênée et ma colère retomba d'un coup. Il était aussi vieux que Jack, et avait l'air aussi sympathique.

- Euh…relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît…

Il se releva avec un sourire, je remarquais enfin qu'il avait un paquet dans les mains. 

- Je rencontre enfin la digne héritière de la lignée des Volturis ! Et en plus vous êtes seule ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer !

C'était un plaisir non partagé…

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? demandais-je d'une petite voix. Et ce sans que personne ne le sache ?

L'ambiance était étrange, elle n'était pas frustrante, ni terrifiante, c'était calme, très calme pour un rendez-vous de la sorte ! 

- Je croyais que le message était clair, non ? rit-il. Je voulais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute.

Il sourit en émettant un autre petit rire.

- Vous êtes très impatiente ma Reine…je vous propose de vous joindre à nous. Vous êtes l'élément le plus important de la secte, Vous êtes la Reine. Votre ancêtre a tellement fait pour les Volturis ! Même la personne qui à crée les Volturis n'en a pas fait autant. Jane vous a amenée au château selon mes ordres.

- Pourquoi accepterais-je votre offre ? Demandais-je complètement sous le choc.

- Nous t'offrons d'être une cape noire. Et tous tes désirs seront exaucés. Tu seras la personne la plus choyée de ce monde…et sûrement qu'Edward te suivra…rajouta t-il avec malice

J'ouvris les yeux en grand…était-ce vrai qu'Edward me suivrait si je partais avec eux ? Tout se chamboulait dans mon esprit. Mais j'avais clairement compris qu'il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups !

- Ah ! Et j'allais oublier, s'écria t-il en me tendant le paquet. Ceci appartenait à Dame Maria Cullen.

J'attrapais vivement le paquet…tout en réfléchissant à sa proposition. Etais-je vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Faire exactement comme mon ancêtre, être un monstre au point de tuer plusieurs personnes qui étaient des ennemis des Volturis…les amis que j'ai rencontrés grâce à cette histoire ?

- Alors ? me demanda Aro avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

- Non.

- Comment ?

- Non. Je refuse !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je…ne suis pas Maria…Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux. 

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas Maria ! Répétais-je plus fort en levant les yeux vers Aro. Je suis Isabella Cullen, même s'il s'agit de mon ancêtre, je ne suis pas comme elle ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais mes amis pour aller avec vous et encore moins Edward ! Même si vous me forcez, me torturez ou alors me menacez, je n'irais pas avec vous, pas le moins du monde !

J'étais certaine, je ne changerais pas de camp. Maintenant j'étais sûre, il était hors de question de ressembler à Maria. Physiquement peut-être, mais moralement, non ! J'avais des personnes pour m'aider…Mes amis, ma famille et Edward…

Chaque visage, chaque sourire qu'ils m'envoyaient m'encourageait à continuer sur cette voie ! Ma voie…mon histoire ! Mon aventure !

Aro soupira avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois.

- Tu viendras bientôt avec nous, chuchota t-il. Tu porteras cette robe et tu viendras avec nous, un jour ou l'autre…

Il partit, tel un fantôme qui hante la ville. Moi je poussais un gémissement, en m'effondrant par terre. L'entretien était enfin fini.

- Pffiouu, soupirais-je en me relevant. Je n'ais plus qu'à rentrer maintenant. Ohhhh, c'est le plus dur !

Je me mets à parler toute seule ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! En même temps j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Edward ne soit pas dans la chambre lorsque je remonterais grâce à l'arbre. Resserrant le paquet dans mes bras, je fis le chemin du retour, et bizarrement j'étais sereine, calme. A croire qu'un poids sur ma conscience était parti.

Il y avait de la lumière dans le bar, je regardais ma montre, et fus stupéfaite de remarquer qu'il était 23H30. Ils allaient bientôt se coucher normalement, vite !

J'enfouis le paquet dans mon sweat-shirt, et levais mes mains, pour attraper la première branche assez grosse de l'arbre sans feuilles. Encore deux branches à grimper et j'étais arrivée à la chambre. Mais mon cœur rata un battement puis doubla de vitesse lorsque je vis de la lumière dans la chambre et la fenêtre était fermée. Oh non, non, non, non ! 

J'enlevais la capuche de ma tête et soupirais de bonheur lorsque je vis qu'Alice m'attendait devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre, je m'y engouffrais et attendis qu'elle explose.

- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Chuchota Alice hors d'elle.

- Calmes-toi, Alice, je n'ais rien, répondis-je en sortant le paquet de mon pull, et je lui montrais la lettre d'Aro. Edward ne le sais pas hein ? Demandais-je un peu paniquée.

- Il n'est pas remonté depuis votre petite dispute, soupira-t-elle encore un peu énervée avant de lire la lettre. Mais pourquoi es-tu partie ? Toute seule en plus ! 

J'avais l'impression de voir ma mère juste devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Sans plus attendre je fonçais vers la porte et la fermais à clef. Edward ne devait pas entrer maintenant, je devais cacher rapidement le paquet mais avant je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil. Je m'assis alors sur le lit et ouvris le paquet.

- ça alors !

Impossible ! Je pris la robe dans mes mains et me levais. Mes yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que je la détaillais. Du style médiéval, les manches noires étaient tellement amples qu'elles tombaient au sol, le corset d'une couleur bordeaux se serrait grâce à des rubans noirs à l'avant. Le jupon était constitué de plusieurs tissus tous aussi noirs les uns que les autres. Mais pourquoi Aro m'avait-il donné la robe que portait Maria sur le portrait ?

- Essaye-là !

Je partis en courant dans la salle de bain. Enlevant rapidement mes vêtements pour enfiler la robe. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle était faite sur-mesure. Elle épousait parfaitement mes formes, je devenais plus femme avec cette robe. Cette pensée me fit affreusement rougir, je serais dans tous mes états si Edward me voyait vêtue ainsi. Rien que d'y penser mon cœur redoubla de vitesse. Je sortis de la salle de bain rapidement, pour montrer à Alice. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit.

- Tourne-toi, me dit-elle en se levant.

Je fis une rapide pirouette sur moi-même en tenant le jupon.

- Elle est…magnifique, commenta Alice. Mais pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas, la coupais-je. Je sais simplement qu'elle appartenait à mon ancêtre, Maria.

- Tiens ! Dit-elle en me tendant une cape. Il y avait ça aussi !

Elle me donna la cape d'un rouge foncé. La cape des héritiers si je me souviens bien. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'enfiler, on frappa à la porte. La panique me submergea rapidement et je me retournais vers la porte dans le même mouvement qu'Alice.

- Vite ! Me souffla-t-elle. Va dans la salle de bain, et change-toi !

Je courus rapidement dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle partit ouvrir. J'enlevais rapidement la robe pour enfiler mon pyjama. Je pliais ensuite soigneusement la robe puis la cape pour les mettre dans mon sac à dos.

Je sortis après un brin de toilette. Edward était assit sur le lit et m'attendait. Alice était partie. Faisant comme si de rien n'était je partis m'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Comme un vieux couple qui avait leurs habitudes.

- Bella…soupira t-il.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en me retournant. Tant que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je ne te reparlerais pas !

Je croisais les bras autour de ma poitrine et m'allongeais sur le lit avec une moue sur le visage. S'il croyait que j'allais craquer, il se trompait lourdement. Il se retourna pour me faire face, il vit mon air déterminé, et il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire, rire. Non mais quel toupet ! Il s'arrêta de rire grâce à mes yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

- Bella, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous… Demain, je vais appeler Emmett, il me doit un service, tu vas rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Après, je te promets, que je reviendrais à la maison avec toi.

- Tu pourras dire tous ce que tu voudras, je viens !

- Pas question !

- Je suis autant concernée que toi, Edward ! Répliquais-je en me levant. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils viendront me chercher si tu n'es pas là pour me protéger pendant que tu vas « t'amuser » à la fête ? Redescends sur terre, Edward !

- Voila pourquoi nous irons chez Emmett pendant ce temps. S'il te plaît, Bella. Ne fais pas la difficile. Je refuse que tu sois blessée.

- Là, c'est toi qui me blesse Edward, murmurais-je, puis je soupirais. C'est bon tu as gagné. Je resterais chez Emmett et Rosalie.

Il me prit dans ses bras puis m'embrassa le front. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien, et ferma les yeux. Avait-il conscience que s'il continuait, mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre ? Visiblement, il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer…sadique…

Pourtant, il y avait encore une petite question qui me turlupinait, et qui était normalement un très gros problème !

- Edward ? Comment irons-nous chez Emmett ?- En avion, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. 

- Je sais ça, répliquais-je agacée. Mais la police nous cherche il me semble, alors ?

Il parut d'un seul coup, très embêté. Etrange cette réaction ? Il me sourit avec un sourire affreusement gêné.

- Eh…bien l'ami de Jacob, Charlie Swan, arrive demain matin. C'est lui qui va nous faire entrer dans l'avion et passer les contrôles…mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais…d'une façon…très…officielle, on va dire.

Je ne voulus qu'une seule chose. Ne jamais être demain !

**_comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ??? Nul ? bien ?? Magnifique ??? _**

**_soit les tomates, soit les fleurs, Sans le vase en cristal bien sûr ;p_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hello tu le monde ici Talim-san pour un noveau chapitre. _**

**_tout les reviews me vont droit au coeur, et je suis désolé, je n'ais pas pu vous répondre. _**

**_merci une nouvelle fos à Lilythestrange pour m'avoir corrigé ^^. _**

**_Okay finie le blablatage voila le chapitre !_**

-ça ne marchera pas ! Soufflais-je une nouvelle fois, énervée.

- Chuuut, Bella ! Chuchotèrent Edward et Alice en même temps.

- Charlie, arrêtez voyons, il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour que votre plan marche comme il faut !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me dit-il. Ça marchera comme sur des roulettes !

Comme sur des roulettes ? Mon œil oui ! Cette idée était complètement stupide ! Nous avions rencontré Charlie Swan, ce matin à 7 heures. Il se trouvait être un inspecteur de police assez connu à Londres, mais soyons honnête, je ne le connaissais pas ; il se trouva fort sympathique. Dès son arrivée au bar, il avait pris les choses en mains, il demanda rapidement le plan pour la fête dans une semaine, puis il m'expliqua la méthode pour prendre l'avion. C'était un plan idiot, et surtout irréalisable.

Vers 9 heures, Charlie nous montra…l'objet de torture pour Alice, Edward et moi.

- Vous mettrez ça, sur vos têtes, nous a-t-il dit pendant qu'il nous mettait les menottes aux poignets. Personne ne vous reconnaitra comme ça !

- Non, répliquais-je. Ils vont simplement nous prendre pour des tueurs fous !

Bien sûr, que personne ne nous reconnaitra ! Charlie m'avait mit un ruban dans les cheveux et une paire de lunettes noires, Edward, lui, avait une casquette sur la tête ainsi qu'un foulard qui lui couvrait pratiquement tout le visage. Alice, elle était calme, une paire de lunettes et une perruque suffisait ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit à une perruque également ? Pour couronner le tout, Charlie avait enfilé un costume digne des plus grands commissaires de film !

Jacob, m'avait serré dans ses bras tellement fort que j'allais avoir des bleus un peu partout sur le corps.

- Désolé, avait-il rit. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il m'avait alors lancé un petit objet que j'eu du mal attraper avec les menottes, par chance je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il s'agissait d'une petite bague fabriquée main. Dessus était sculpté l'insigne des Quileutes. C'était tellement beau que je ne pus retenir quelques larmes, j'avais passé de bons moments avec lui.

- On se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je dans sa poitrine.

- Promis !

Je souris et ris en voyant sa bouille excitée. Oui, j'étais sûre de le revoir, c'est ce que mon cœur me disait. Reprenant mes esprits, je partis vers la voiture qui était déjà démarrée.

Maintenant nous étions à l'aéroport, marchant les uns derrière les autres, Charlie devant nous. Les personnes autour de nous, nous regardaient avec dégoût, Bande d'idiots !

- Je suis le Commissaire Charlie Swan, fit Charlie en se présentant devant l'hôtesse. Je dois ramener ces détenus d'urgence à Londres.

- Trè…très bien, bégaya l'hôtesse, je visage devenu blanc. Voici vos billets…

- Merci bien. Allez !

Nous avançâmes en silence vers le terminal, tous calmes. Je tentais de calmer ma colère du mieux que je pouvais. Et dans ma tête je me disais que ce plan ne marcherait pas, pourtant la première phase du plan était passée. D'un coup je ressentis une paire d'yeux me détailler, cela m'énerva encore plus et je levais la tête vers le gars qui me reluquait avec intérêt.

- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Dis-je méchamment.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, intervint alors Charlie. Cette personne est un assassin très dangereux, veuillez reculer !

Ce « monsieur » déguerpit rapidement grâce à l'intervention de Charlie. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard, je le défiais. Moi ? Un assassin très dangereux, la bonne blague !

Ce qui m'énerva encore plus, c'est que le plan avait vraiment marché. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, et par chance personne n'osait s'approcher de nous. Étant trop « dangereux ». Le plus difficile fut lorsque l'avion atterrit. Nous devions attendre la voiture de police. Londres ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué, revoir Big ben ne me faisait rien, ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était les nuages gris du ciel, c'est à ce moment que je compris que nous n'étions plus en Italie. De plus, revenir en Angleterre me serra le cœur. Tant que le bal ne serait pas passé, je n'aurais pas le droit de revoir mes parents, alors que je ne serais qu'à quelques kilomètres d'eux.

Edward avait prévenu Emmett de notre arrivée imminente, j'ignorais comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il nous verrait, ainsi que la princesse d'Angleterre. Edward m'avait avoué que notre cousin était sur les nerfs, le fait de mentir à son parrain, le gênait plus que tout, et ce n'était pas vraiment un pro pour mentir, il balbutiait tout et n'importe quoi, tout simplement incompréhensible.

Au bout de 5 minutes, la voiture arriva, et nous montâmes tous en voiture, à l'arrière alors que Charlie montait devant à côté de son collègue. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- Salut les jeunes !

- Jack ! Mais que faîtes-vous là ?

Alice et Edward étaient aussi étonnés que moi, Charlie prit le volant, actionna une vitesse et partit en dehors de la ville. Jack nous fit un énorme sourire, en nous montrant ses dents, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en oubliais tous nos problèmes !

- Tu ne croyais tous de même pas que j'allais vous laisser tomber ? Répondit-il en donnant la clef des menottes à Edward. Et vous laisser vous amuser sans moi ? Je connais encore mieux les Volturis que les Quileutes voyons !

- Mais comment avez-vous réussis à passer la frontière ? Demanda Alice alors qu'Edward m'enlevait les menottes. Vous êtes recherché dans toute l'Angleterre !

- Héhé, c'était presque trop facile ! Charlie est aussi un bon ami à moi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sacré Jack, toujours à rire dans les mauvais moments, et l'angoisse, qui était en moi depuis un bon moment s'envola d'un coup comme par magie. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure nous seront chez Emmett et sa femme, Rosalie. Pendant le trajet, Jack nous posa toutes sortes de questions, nous répondions le plus honnêtement possible, jusqu'au moment ou il arriva à un sujet délicat.

- Je suppose que tu sais Bella ? Me demanda t-il en me regardant dans les yeux grâce au rétroviseur.

- Oui…pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, Jack ?

- C'était à toi de le découvrir Bella, si je t'ais donné ce collier ce n'est pas pour rien, Maria aussi en possédait un. Les Volturis ont tous attendus patiemment que tu arrives, et voilà que tu suis la seule personne qui ait survécu à leur massacre ! J'imagine qu'ils vont essayer de vous convaincre de venir avec eux.

La voiture tourna brusquement à droite, je fus d'un coup collée à ne répondis pas pour autant, j'allais garder la conversation avec Aro pour moi, et Alice…

- Tanya a eu un petit frère, au fait, Dit-il d'un coup. Enfin un petit fils !

Jack était très bizarre, alors que nous parlions d'un sujet très délicat, il s'arrêtait et parlait de son petit fils, je pouffais de rire. Puis je sentis la main d'Edward contre la mienne, sans réfléchir, j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens, puis reportais mon regard sur le paysage qui se transformait peu à peu à la campagne, à l'air pur. Le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement, devenant un beau bleu clair, avec plusieurs rayons de soleil. Le soleil était là, c'était déjà ça !

La chaleur de la main d'Edward était réconfortante, douce, à croire que les problèmes s'envolaient d'un coup, pour ne plus revenir. Il regardait par la fenêtre pourtant son pouce traçait des cercles régulier sur le dos de ma main. Alice, elle, regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle essayait de calmer son angoisse.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, et Emmett nous attendait devant, une main derrière la nuque, gêné de voir une voiture de police arriver sûrement, Rosalie attendait sur le perron, les bras croisés et je pus même apercevoir Jasper à côté de sa sœur. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la voiture et je me plantais devant mon cousin avec Edward, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emmett à Edward.

Il nous invita à entrer, lorsque je passais devant Rosalie, elle me lança un petit sourire d'excuse, puis elle alla s'asseoir près de son mari. Jasper était coincé à côté d'Alice, et tous les deux furent très gênés, chacun avec les deux joues roses, c'était si touchant…

Je restais à côté d'Edward, Jack de l'autre côté et Charlie assis sur un autre fauteuil. Nous racontâmes toute l'histoire, depuis la visite du commissaire à mon petit tour chez les Volturis, puis le plan des Volturis envers la Reine. Ils ne répliquèrent rien, ils écoutèrent sans dire un mot, faisant des grimaces de temps en temps. Emmett grogna même lorsqu'Edward lui expliqua l'histoire avec Maria. Il connaissait également son histoire sauf pour les Volturis, en fait, toute la famille Cullen la connaissait.

- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda alors Jasper, intéressé par cette histoire.

- Nous allons essayer de les arrêter pendant la fête, Charlie va nous aider avec la police. Les filles resteront ici.

- Pas question ! S'écria Alice. Ma mère est en danger, et je reste ici ? Je refuse !

- C'est un ordre, Alice ! Vous resterez ici, en sécurité !

Elle grogna et sorti vivement dehors, je me levais rapidement pour la rejoindre mais Edward me retint la main et me demanda de me rasseoir, je me rassis alors avec un gros poids sur le cœur. Elle voulait simplement sauver sa mère. Alors que le silence se faisait doucement, Jasper se leva avec un soupir et parti la rejoindre dehors.

- Tu sais, Edward, je suis content que tu ais retrouvé de la famille, mais as-tu pensé à Carlisle et Esmé ? Et toi aussi Bella ?

Je me sentis comme une gamine prise en fragrant délit de vol de cookies, je baissais la tête, en essayant de ne pas repenser à mes parents. J'aimerais leurs téléphoner pour les prévenir que nous allions bien. Je repris alors la parole, avant Edward, cassant le silence pesant.

- Emmett, dis-je en relevant la tête. J'ai fait une promesse à mes parents et je respecterais cette promesse. Edward rentrera avec moi, après l'arrestation des Volturis. Maman me comprend. Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, mais j'ai promis.

Mon cousin soupira, avant de se lever. Rosalie prit alors la parole.

- Je vais te montrer la chambre, Bella, me dit-elle. Tu devras la partager avec Alice.

Elle se leva et m'invita à monter à l'étage. Alors que nous traversions le couloir où de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées, elle se retourna vers moi, avec un petit sourire de compassion.

- Tu sais, je trouve ça très courageux de ta part d'être partie à la recherche d'Edward. Je te respecte pour ça. Emmett m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, disant que tu étais une fille en or. Il avait raison.

Je souris et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les murs blancs, une armoire, un lit deux places avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Cette chambre était simple et avait l'air confortable. Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant.

- Je trouve aussi cette histoire très romantique, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Romantique ? Je rougis en demandant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Bella, me dit-elle. Emmett ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fais ça. Maintenant j'ai compris…tu es amoureuse d'Edward n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang ! Tout le monde était au courant à part Edward ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot. C'était si embarrassant. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, je tentais de ralentir mon cœur, et enlever le rouge de mes joues. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'Edward ressent la même chose que toi…

Je relevais la tête d'un coup, alors qu'elle enlevait son bras pour partir avec un petit rire, me laissant seule, chamboulée par mes sentiments.

**_voila voila. un nouveau chapitre de finie. dite moi ce que vous en pensez. j'aimerai vraiment dépasser les 400 reviews. si c'est le cas je ferai un petite effort pour publier avant dimanche...de plus le prochain chapitre risque...d'être très très intéressant ;-p._**

**Biz.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hello !!!!_**

**_grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 400 reviews ( Yeah c'est la fête !!! ) et j'ai promis de mettre le chapitre plus tôt ;-)._**

**_Notre chère Bella tout timide se change en super guerriere héhé !!!!!_**

**_bon assez du blablate dont tous le monde s'en fout !!!! bonne lecture à tous ^^ _**

La semaine passa rapidement…trop rapidement. Jack et Charlie passaient tous les jours pour mettre le plan en place. Alice s'était calmée et excusée auprès d'Edward. La voir dans les bras de son cousin me fit chaud au cœur, en même temps j'avais froncé les sourcils, d'habitude c'était moi dans ses bras. Cependant depuis ma discussion avec Rosalie, je restais un peu distante envers lui. Mais il ne relevait pas, Rose lui avait dit que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs à cause de mon lien avec les Volturis. Il me laissa donc tranquille, ce qui me permis de réfléchir.

Alice et Jasper se rapprochaient de plus en plus, moi qui croyais qu'Alice osait tous, il semblerait qu'elle soit très timide avec le frère de Rosalie. Je me retenais à chaque fois de rire en les voyant aussi timides l'un envers l'autre. Elle rougissait dès qu'il lui parlait. Jasper faisait le même effet à Alice qu'Edward sur moi ! Et entre filles nous étions solidaires.

Chaque soir, avec Alice, nous nous entrainions comme je l'avais fait avec Jacob, sur ordre des garçons. Connaître les bases de l'autodéfense était primordial ces temps-ci. Et plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais le combiné de téléphone énorme. Il grossissait dès que je passais à côté et j'avais cette sale impression qu'il m'appelait, Je voulais tellement appeler mes parents ! Ils me manquaient trop, d'habitude, c'était Edward qui me réconfortait, mais comme j'essayais de rester distante envers lui, c'était deux fois plus dur.

Alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, j'étais assise sur le canapé et regardait nerveusement le téléphone, la seule lumière provenait de la pleine lune qui traversait doucement les voiles blancs. Même si j'étais dans le noir, je me sentais en sécurité et sereine. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était mon cœur qui battait lentement, c'était apaisant. En soupirant, je me levais du canapé, mettant le vieux plaid sur mes épaules, la nuit ici était assez fraîche. Je me dirigeais vers la grande fenêtre, et regardais la lune refléter sur le lac. La pleine lune…

- Bella ?

Je me retournais lentement à l'appel de mon prénom, Edward était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, torse nu.

- Je pensais aux parents, murmurais-je en reportant mon regard sur le lac, les joues roses.

J'entendis ses pas s'approcher lentement vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste à côté de moi, je murmurais de nouveau.

- Ils me manquent…

Lentement, mes yeux s'humidifièrent et quelques larmes coulèrent sans bruit. Etre séparée de mes parents était beaucoup dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Croisant les bras autour du plaid sur mes épaules, je continuais à regarder la lune pleine sur le lac immobile. Tout était calme dehors, pas de vent, pas de bruit. Le bras d'Edward entoura mes épaules et il me fit tourner pour me retrouver en face de lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps, son autre main empoigna mes cheveux, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule pour pleurer silencieusement. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et respira lentement. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre aussi rapidement qu'une voiture de course. Alors il me chuchota tendrement à l'oreille.

- C'est bientôt fini, Bella. Demain soir tout sera fini.

- J'ai tellement peur, Edward…S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, comment…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, m'interrompit-il en reculant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais…

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Répéta t-il.

- Oui…

- Alors il ne m'arrivera rien. Personne ne sera blessé, Bella.

Je souris tristement, peu convaincue. Il caressa alors ma joue, qui était redevenue rouge.

- on devrait aller dormir, me dit-il. Demain une rude journée nous attend.

- Vous partez à quelle heure ? Chuchotais-je.

J'aimais la façon dont mon cœur battait, d'une vitesse rapide, mais tellement agréable, j'étais certaine qu'Edward pouvait le sentir aussi. Je sentais aussi le sien, battre un poil moins vite que le mien.

- Au soir, Charlie et Jack viennent nous chercher à 19 heures. La fête commence vers 20h30.

- Et à quelle heure sera-tu revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas…sans doute tard dans la nuit.

- D'accord…

Je m'écartais à contre cœur de ses bras, et embrassais le coin de ses lèvres avant de monter les escaliers pour me diriger vers la chambre, Edward était resté en bas, comme figé.

Le lendemain fut mouvementé, nous étions tous sur les nerfs, même Edward. Chaque heure passait de plus en plus vite, chacun essayant de se distraire le plus possible. Le repas se fit dans un silence assez pesant, mais personne n'osa le briser. Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi dans le salon à regarder la télévision, les informations surtout. Montrant la photo d'Alice, ainsi qu'une photo d'Edward et moi ensemble. La police nous cherchait toujours et pensait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de nous retrouver vivants.

Puis Jack et Charlie arrivèrent en fin de journée, et ce fut le moment des adieux. Rose et Emmett s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Je détournais le regard laissant leur intimité. Alice et Jasper s'enlacèrent. Edward se tenait devant moi, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Je sautais dans ses bras. Ne voulant plus le quitter, comme la nuit dernière, sa main caressait mes cheveux, alors que son autre bras serra fortement mes épaules. Les miens s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, la panique m'envahis, et je tremblais. Même s'il m'avait promis de revenir sain et sauf, mon cœur était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre de nouveau, alors dans un ultime effort, je levais la tête et écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans un unique baiser qui scellait notre destin.

Les joues souillées par les larmes, qui coulaient rapidement sur nos lèvres qui refusaient de se décoller.

C'est lorsque j'eu besoin d'air, que je rompis le baiser pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre. M'écrouler sur le lit et pleurer était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'entendis alors la voiture démarrer et partir. Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans la pièce et essayèrent de me réconforter du mieux qu'elle purent, impossible cependant. C'est avec le cœur lourd que je m'endormis…

C'est un bruit sourd qui me réveilla en sursaut, il faisait noir dans la pièce, j'eus comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, les bruits continuèrent en bas, on cassait des choses, et ce n'était sûrement pas Alice ou Rosalie. Je descendis du lit avec quelques courbatures, et je marchais à pas de loup vers les escaliers, j'entendis alors des éclats de voix. Pas de doute…

- Vous savez, vous êtes tombés dans le panneau ! Vous croyiez vraiment que nous ne savions pas que vous viendriez nous combattre aujourd'hui ? Bande d'idiots !

Jane !

- Où est notre Héritière ? Demanda t-elle après avoir éclaté de rire. Je suis sûre que si elle se joint à nous, ce cher Edward le fera également.

Je penchais la tête pour regarder où Alice et Rosalie étaient. Assises sur le canapé, et attachées comme des saucissons. Jane se tenait devant elles, avec sa grande cape Marron, des éclats de verre tout autour. Comment une petite fille avait réussie à attacher deux femmes plus grandes qu'elle ? Peu importe, par ma faute, elles étaient en danger, pourtant elles ne disaient rien, elles gardaient le silence et Jane commençait à s'impatienter.

- Alors ? S'énerva t-elle.

La panique me submergea d'un seul coup, et j'essayais de respirer normalement, en vain, mon cœur battait si fort que je le sentais dans mes tempes, et j'eus peur qu'il ne s'enfuit de ma cage thoracique. Garde ton calme. Garde ton calme. Garde ton calme !

Jane, leva alors la main et gifla Alice de toutes ses forces. C'en était trop ! Je m'approchais rapidement mais sans un bruit, alors que la rage augmentait à chacun de mes pas. J'en avais assez d'avoir peur ! Assez d'être une lâche ! Assez d'être la trouillarde que tout le monde connaissait ! Je m'approchais de Jane et posais mon doigt sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, pendant que je serrais mon poing. Je mis toute ma force dans ce coup, et lorsque Jane le reçu elle partit à reculons puis s'écroula, sonnée ! Voila ce dont elle avait besoin : un bon crochet du droit !

- Sale Garce ! Hurla t-elle en se relevant, la lèvre inférieure en sang.

Elle lança alors son poing gauche vers mon visage, depuis l'entrainement avec Jacob, mes réflexes étaient plus développés. Je m'abaissais rapidement et puis fit un croche pied puissant, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Alice et Rose. Elle se releva avec un effort, puis hurla de rage, en me rentrant dedans. Sous son poids, nous nous écrasâmes sur le carrelage glacé, et je sentis une vive douleur arriver à mon épaule, quelque chose de pointu s'était enfoncé, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de douleur. Jane se releva d'un bond. Sans attendre plus longtemps et en essayant d'oublier la douleur de mon épaule, je lui donnais un nouveau coup de poing. Avant même qu'elle puisse s'avancer, mon pied se leva d'un coup et s'écrasa sur son flanc droit et elle partit s'écraser sur la baie vitrée. J'aimais cette nouvelle Bella, le côté rebel se réveillait, et la peureuse disparaissait peu à peu. Jane ne se releva pas, évanouie. Je partis détacher mes amies. Puis en prenant les cordes, Alice et Rose m'aidèrent à attacher Jane. Alice arriva vers moi et enleva le bout de verre qui était planté dans mon épaule brûlante. Rose était sûrement partie chercher la trousse de secours. Je me débarrassais de mon pull pour rester en débardeur, afin de soigner ma blessure.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Alice en jetant le verre alors que Rose arrivait avec la boite rouge et blanche.

Maintenant que Jane était attachée, les paroles d'Aro lorsqu'il m'avait donné la robe revinrent d'un coup. Il avait raison. Oh, Flûte ! Rosalie mit une compresse sur la blessure puis un bandage, assez long et gros. J'avais l'impression d'être Rambo d'un coup ! Par chance la douleur s'évanouissait rapidement.

- Nous devons aller rejoindre les garçons à Londres, Chuchotais-je avec une grimace. Les Volturis vont leur tendre un piège ! Ils faut les prévenir !

- Mais…

- Alice ! Tu voulais toi-même aller à cette fête il y a une semaine ! Si nous ne faisons rien, ils vont les tuer ! Tous ! Sans exception !

Elle avala sa salive, Rosalie parti chercher ses clefs, alors que moi je montais à toute vitesse dans la chambre, fouillant dans mon sac, cherchant la seule chose qui m'était indispensable maintenant. Je retirais la robe de Maria de mon sac à dos, ainsi que la cape noire et rouge. J'appelais Alice pour qu'elle m'aide à enfiler la robe, pour aller plus vite. Rosalie était déjà dans la voiture et nous attendait.

Aro avait raison, je viendrais à eux avec la robe sur le dos. Il l'avait toujours su ! Il m'avait piégé avec le rendez-vous en dessous de l'église. Mais comment ais-je pus être aussi idiote ? Combien de fois m'avait-on dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus et encore moins de les suivre ! Mais Aro s'était trompé sur une chose. Certes j'allais revenir vers eux avec cette robe sur le dos, mais c'était simplement pour prévenir mes amis qu'ils étaient en danger. Simplement pour revoir Edward…le sauver.

Rosalie klaxonna, alors nous descendîmes en toute hâte puis sortîmes de la maison. Laissant Jane seule et inconsciente. Je fus impressionnée de voir que la voiture de Rosalie était une décapotable rouge flamboyant. Je montais à l'arrière tandis qu'Alice prenait place à l'avant. Ainsi nous partîmes en direction de Londres dans la nuit noire. Il était 20H. la fête commençait dans une demi-heure.

Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, j'aurais retrouvé Edward et les autres…

…_Tu viendras bientôt avec nous, avait chuchoté Aro. Tu porteras cette robe et tu viendras avec nous, un jour ou l'autre… _

_**Ah ha, c'est partie pour une course contre la montre !!!! un ptit baiser de rien du tous dans l'histoire mais pourtant si important pour nos deux amoureux et notre Bella Rambo!!!!**_

**_votre avis??? _**

**_autrement dit: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! _**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hello tous le monde! je suis affreusement désolé pour ce retard, mais c'est bientô la rentrée malheureusement. sniff._**

**_je suis aussi tombé malade,don j'ai préféré me soigner plutôt d'aller sur le pc, et assi les nombreux problèmes et patati et patata._**

**_bref, merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses review, même si je n'ai ps répondus ( honte à moi ). _**

**_merci à Liliythestrange pour avoir corrigé mon chapitre. _**

**_maintenant lecture!!!!!_**

La voiture zigzaguait entre les autres véhicules à toute vitesse, Alice tentait en vain d'appeler Charlie sur son téléphone portable. Moi, plus j'attendais, plus je sentais la panique m'envahir à l'idée de perdre Edward pour de bon. Je voyais par la fenêtre : voitures, magasins et passants défilaient à toute vitesse, mais pas assez vite pour moi, l'adrénaline qui avait envahi mes veines demandait plus, bien plus.

- Rosalie, appuie sur l'accélérateur, ordonnais-je en criant presque.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Bella. Calme-toi !

Je me tortillais sur mon siège, impatiente et paniquais. Bon sang ! Pourquoi cette bagnole n'allait pas assez vite ?! Puis, d'un coup, le cabriolet tourna sans freiner, à croire que Rosalie avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle doubla sa vitesse, arrivée sur une route bien droite. Plus vite ! Plus vite !

J'essayais en vain d'oublier la brûlure de mon épaule, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment !

- Merde, jura Rosalie entre ses dents, freinant d'un coup.

Quelle poisse ! Ils avaient barré la rue à cause d'un accident ! Des personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour observer les secours aider l'automobiliste de la voiture défoncée par un camion. La fille était assez mal en point !

Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il fallait que je me rende au Palais tout de suite ! Edward, et les autres étaient en danger ! L'adrénaline dans mes veines doubla et je me précipitais vers la portière pour l'ouvrir.

- J'y vais à pieds, criais-je en sortant. Alice, essaie de rappeler Charlie !

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible dans la ville illuminée, le seul moyen de passer était de traverser le désastre. Pas facile du tout de courir avec cette robe et la cape, la capuche se rabattit sur mes cheveux, alors que les regards se tournaient vers moi, je les ignorais et passais la barrière qui empêchait de passer, toujours au pas de course.

- Hey, arrêtez ! Me cria alors l'un des secouristes.

Je traversais la voiture détruite en un regard, repassant du côté de l'autre barrière. Toujours regarder devant, sans se retourner ! La lave dans mes veines me donnait l'énergie dont j'avais besoin pour traverser la ville bondée. Même si mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'une voiture de course, il était hors de question de m'arrêter avant d'arriver au Palais. Je bousculais pas mal de personnes sur mon passage, puis ils finirent par s'écarter me laissant ainsi le champ libre. Je ne courrais pas assez vite pour autant !

Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Mon cœur battait tellement dans mes trempes qu'elles devenaient douloureuses, tout comme mes jambes.

Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Me dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Je me mis à haleter, avec le manque d'oxygène. Je voyais au loin le Palais illuminé, encore un effort ! Ma vitesse augmenta de plus en plus au lieu de descendre, à croire que mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, et voulaient courir, courir de plus en plus vite.

Toujours regarder devant, sans se retourner, sans jamais s'arrêter ! Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite ! Respirer par la bouche pour reprendre mon souffre rapidement. Penser à Edward pour aller plus vite encore. Je voulais ressentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres chaudes, sentir son haleine fraîche sur ma bouche, sentir ses bras puissants, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés si doux. Voir son visage qui souriait rien que pour moi, pour personne d'autre ! J'accélérais encore la cadence. Même si la cape devenait de plus en plus lourde sur mes épaules et que la brûlure de mon épaule se réveillait, je continuais.

La fatigue commençait à m'envahir lentement, et ma vision se troublait à cause du manque d'air ! Ma vitesse commençait à diminuer progressivement ! Non ! Non ! Allez encore un effort ! J'y suis presque !

La dernière ligne droite se tenait devant moi pour arriver au Palais, je devais encore traverser l'immense jardin et passer les grilles ouvertes pour l'occasion. Je le traversais à toute vitesse et c'est là que je vis Charlie dehors. Il m'aperçut lorsque j'enlevais la capuche et courut vers moi, affolé. Il me rattrapa habilement alors que je reprenais enfin mon souffle.

- Bella ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les…c'est…un…piège, haletais-je le visage en feu, le cœur battant. Les Volturis sont au courant, ils ont prévus de tuer tout le monde !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Jane est venue nous voir tout à l'heure ! Elle nous a prévenues avant que je l'assomme ! Charlie, appelez des renforts ! Je vais essayer de les retenir un moment.

Avant même qu'il puisse répliquer, je m'engouffrais dans le Palais remettant la capuche noire et rouge sur ma tête. Je faisais des petites foulées pour aller plus vite et reprendre mon souffle. Le couloir immense et illuminé était désert, et le bruit de la musique s'arrêta pour laisser entendre des cris de terreurs, mon cœur fit un tour complet dans ma poitrine et je courus vers la porte qui était fermée. J'entendis alors Aro parler d'une voix forte, appeler la Reine ainsi qu'Edward…Edward !

- Je demande à Notre chère Reine d'Angleterre et Edward Masen de s'approcher, s'il vous plaît.

Je courus et ouvrais la porte en grand, faisant un bruit sourd, tout le monde se retourna vers moi, interloqué ; d'autres avaient des regards terrifiés. Tous habillés en tenue de soirée. Je repérais Jack et les autres qui étaient entourés par des traqueurs. La reine et Edward étaient côte à côte devant les trois chefs des Volturis, Aro Caius et Marcus habillés de leurs capes noires. Je faillis reculer lorsque je vis la chemise blanche d'Edward rouge vive. Son épaule était en sang. Sans attendre une seconde de plus je m'approchais d'eux d'un pas rapide et hurlais :

- ARRÊTEZ !

Je me plaçais rapidement entres les Volturis et Edward, les bras écartés, en regardant en bas pour cacher mon visage. Même si mon cœur allait lâcher dans quelques minutes tellement j'étais terrifiée. Pendant ce temps je protègerais la personne qui est chère à mon cœur. Je respirais lentement et longuement en attendant que mon cœur reprenne une vitesse normale, en vain. L'ambiance était tellement pesante et maintenant elle tenait sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes ! La reine avait un regard neutre, calme. Caius et Marcus semblaient énervés mais Aro ne se retenait pas de sourire, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Et, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? me cracha Caius en pleine figure.

- En tant qu'héritière des Volturis , vous devez m'obéir ! Dis-je d'une voix forte en enlevant la capuche lentement découvrant mon visage.

Tout se passa rapidement, fidèles et traqueurs s'agenouillèrent devant moi tête baissée. Je fus surprise de voir qu'ils m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. J'entendis Edward murmurer mon prénom et c'est dans un effort surhumain que je réussis à ne pas me retourner. Les invités, qui étaient tous regroupés dans un coin restèrent muets, pétrifiés par la peur. Les trois chefs restèrent calmes et droits comme un « i ». Mon courage commença à flancher lorsqu'Aro se mit à rire. L'ambiance ne retomba pas pour autant dans la joie.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, soupira t-il. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu reviendrais me voir en portant cette magnifique robe ?

- Certes, répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez, rajoutais-je plus sombrement.

- Oh ! Mais dis-moi, Bella, n'as-tu pas encore compris, que tu étais obligée de venir avec nous ? Tout est écrit dans l'histoire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Voyons Bella, tout le monde à un avenir déjà tracé. La princesse Alice, doit devenir la Reine, tu dois devenir notre reine, à nous et Edward, un traqueur. Tu crois vraiment que ses parents sont morts comme ça ? Non ! Ils se sont laissés faire, nous aurions dû emmener Edward avec nous, mais voila que son frère arrive et appelle la police. Malheureusement, son frère n'a pas survécu face à Alec. Quel dommage, Edward était doué depuis qu'il était petit ! Tu comprends Bella, ton destin et déjà tracé et tu viens avec nous…

- NON !

- Non ? Répéta Aro en haussant un sourcil.

- La vie n'est pas gravée dans le marbre ! Nous avons tous plusieurs chemins à choisir. Des bons, des mauvais ! Pourquoi affirmez-vous que notre destin est scellé ? Vous ignoriez qu'Edward et moi étions partis à votre recherche ! Vous ignoriez au début que j'étais la descendante de Maria ! Je suis sûre que vous vous trompez pour les parents d'Edward…

Sans continuer, je fermais les yeux tout en mettant ma main sur mon cœur. Les parents d'Edward n'étaient pas comme ça ! J'en été sûre. Sinon il ne serait pas tel que je le connaissais, il serait un lâche et un monstre. Or, il ne l'était pas, il m'avait sauvée, il était parti de lui-même pour nous protéger mes parents et moi.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que les parents d'Edward ne se sont pas laissé faire ?

La voix d'Aro tonna, comme s'il était fou de rage. Je gardais les yeux fermés avant de répondre d'une voix sûre.

- J'en suis sûre. S'ils s'étaient sacrifiés comme ça, alors pourquoi Edward a-t-il tenté de vous retrouver pour se venger ? Je suis certaine que ses parents l'aimaient…autant que moi je l'aime…j'aime Edward de tout mon cœur, c'est pour cela que je ferais tout pour le sauver, comme ses parents l'ont fait !

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et mon cœur battre comme un fou, j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Edward devant eux. Je n'osais même pas me retourner pour croiser son regard. Dans les films, c'était la meilleure façon de dire « je t'aime », alors que nous allions bientôt mourir. Moi je trouvais cette façon si ringarde ! Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, invités mais aussi Volturis. Puis après un moment de très long silence, Aro éclata de rire.

- Ahhhhh l'amour fait tellement de choses, soupira t-il. N'est-ce pas Jack ?

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et de le fusiller du regard. Aro s'approcha alors lentement de moi, instinctivement Edward attrapa mon bras pour me faire reculer et me cacher derrière lui, en gardant un bras autour de moi, pour me protéger du danger imminent. Aro rit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

- Chère Bella, Je te propose un marché.

**_souvenez vous de cette petite phrase que je dis, si vous me tuez, plus de suite xd. ALors Reviews s'il vous plait !!!!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey coucou tous le monde ! Eh oui c'est moi pour un nouveau chapitre...et c'est également le dernier, snifff.**_

**_Il reste encore un épilogue également. _**

**_merci pour vos merveilleuse reviews et de me suivre également..._**

**_merci également à ma Lilythestrange qui a eu le courage de corriger tout mes fautes monstrueuses! Il y avait du boulot en plus!!! _**

**_Dois-je rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent-pas?_**

**_enfinnnnnn brefffff à la lecture mainenant!_**

_- Chère Bella, Je te propose un marché._

Dans les bras d'Edward, je commençais lentement à trembler. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui pour me sentir en sécurité alors qu'Aro s'approchait lentement accompagné de Caius et Marcus, un sourire carnassier placardé sur leurs visages. C'est alors que la Reine Elisabeth s'avança pour se mettre à notre hauteur. Je fus une nouvelle fois frappée par leur ressemblance. Elle se prononça avec une voix claire et autoritaire :

- Maintenant ça suffit, Aro ! N'as-tu pas fait assez de dégâts depuis toutes ces années ? Tuer des personnes innocentes ne te suffit pas ?

Aro se retourna vers la Reine, Edward resserra son emprise autour de moi, réveillant ma blessure à l'épaule. Je retins difficilement une grimace en reportant mon attention sur la situation. Aro se tenait maintenant devant la Reine, tous les deux se défiant du regard, personne n'était prêt à flancher visiblement, ils étaient tout les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !

- Voyons, soupira-t-il après un moment. Je parle à Bella, et non à vous !

Puis il se retourna vers moi, Edward grogna férocement, le fusillant du regard.

- Bella, je t'offre de venir avec nous. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux…

- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question la dernière fois et vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Je reste avec Edward !

- N'as-tu pas honte ? Demanda la Reine énervée. Oser les séparer, simplement pour vos besoins ?

- Edward ? Questionna Aro en le regardant.

- Non merci !

Il soupira en se reculant légèrement, se remettant aux côtés des deux autres chefs, puis Marcus s'avança et parla d'une voix dure et sèche :

- Alors personne ne veut venir avec nous ? Très bien. Félix !

Il claqua des doigts et le dénommé Félix arriva vers nous, mon cœur allait sans doute s'arrêter de battre bientôt, par chance la prise d'Edward était rassurante et réconfortante. La Reine, au même moment se plaça devant nous.

- Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter sur le champ !

- Je n'obéis qu'aux Volturis !

- Stop alors ! M'écriais-je.

Félix s'arrêta aussitôt, me regardant rapidement avant de reculer auprès de Marcus. Celui-ci me fusilla du regard, et commença à avancer vers nous. Aro attrapa son épaule avec un soupir.

- Marcus, calme-toi mon frère. Nous allons réfléchir à leur mort avant, d'accord ?

J'avalais ma salive, terrifiée pour de bon. Que fait Charlie bon sang ? Plus personne n'osait bouger alors que les trois chefs se mettaient en cercle et chuchotèrent entre eux. Edward en profita pour se tourner vers moi et releva mon menton de sa main pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi folle, Bella ? murmura-t-il.

- Suis-je folle de vouloir sauver la personne que j'aime ?

C'était le calme avant la tempête, je serrais Edward encore plus fort, ignorant la douleur de mon épaule.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Edward ? Chuchotais-je en regardant le sang sur sa chemise.

Rien qu'à voir la couleur vive j'eus un haut le cœur, il souffrait. Edward soupira de nouveau et ce fut la Reine qui répondit à ma question.

- Edward a couru pour me protéger. Mais la balle à effleuré son épaule.

-Oh…

La douleur dans mon épaule devenait de plus en plus insupportable, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tout en grimaçant.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda Edward alarmé.

- Je me suis battue avec Jane, répondis-je rapidement en reportant mon attention sur les Chefs. Edward ne répliqua rien, il se contenta de gronder comme tout à l'heure, en gardant ses bras autour de moi. Alors Aro leva la tête, fis un sourire et nous regarda.

- J'oubliais ! S'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts. Je suis tête en l'air ! Nous avons rencontré des amis avant d'arriver ici ! Vous les connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

D'autres personnes arrivèrent alors, et je me sentais dégoutée pour mes amis d'un coup. Jacob et Sam se faisaient trainer par terre, inconscients, je mis ma main sur ma bouche rapidement pour étouffer mon gémissement, cela aurait fait trop plaisir à Aro ! Ils lâchèrent mes amis, par chance, ils ne saignaient pas, ils étaient sûrement assommés, mais rien d'inquiétant. Aro éclata alors de rire, devant nos mines effarées.

- Jacob ! Criais-je en espérant qu'il se réveille, avec une étrange douleur à la poitrine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Fit joyeusement Aro. Ils sont simplement assommés, mais ils vont mourir, tout comme vous !

Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi, c'était sûrement les derniers moments que je passais sur cette terre, et j'étais heureuse de les passer avec Edward, dans ses bras. Une meilleure façon de mourir ? Aucune. Etrangement j'étais sereine, probablement grâce à la chaleur des bras d'Edward. Je levais alors mon regard vers lui, il me regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans un seul regard.

- Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Tuez-les tous !

Je fermais les yeux au même moment qu'il prononça ces paroles. Entourant le cou d'Edward de mes bras afin de cacher mon visage dans son épaule indemne, je ne pus retenir un sanglot. J'avais toujours pensé que la mort n'était pas grand-chose, mais en fait…elle me terrifiait, surtout maintenant qu'elle était devant moi et arrivait à grands pas. C'était comme si on arrêtait la musique, elle changeait dès que quelque chose changeait, la peur, la tristesse ou encore la joie et l'amour. Je ressentais tout maintenant.

Edward enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, et j'attendis patiemment notre mort à tous.

Pourtant rien ne vint, même si mon cœur était rapide, toujours rien. Etrange ? Puis des bruits métalliques arrivèrent à mes oreilles et je rouvris les yeux. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Edward, il me regardait avec un grand sourire, comme s'il était…heureux ? Puis il regarda derrière moi, et je me retournais rapidement, curieuse de voir ce qui se passait. Et je fus d'un coup tellement soulagée que mes jambes flanchèrent mais Edward me rattrapa habilement.

Charlie était enfin là.

J'avais l'impression que toute la police de Londres s'était donné rendez-vous au Palais, ils avaient entouré les Volturis qui ne pouvaient plus bouger un poil. Il y avait aussi des journalistes qui mitraillaient tout ce qui bougeait dans le palais, ainsi que nous.

Charlie s'approcha alors de nous.

- Je suis arrivé à temps on dirait, dit-il. Je vais appeler une ambulance pour les blessés.

Il repartit aussitôt, portable à l'oreille, Edward me remit sur pieds mais en me gardant dans ses bras tel un cocon protecteur.

- Maman !

Alice arriva en courant dans la salle de bal, pour s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant, c'était si touchant que je détournais les yeux de ces retrouvailles, Rosalie avait retrouvé les bras de son mari, et moi de mon amoureux.

Chaque Volturi c'était retrouvé menotté et les caméras des chaînes locales et du monde entier assistaient à l'arrestation. J'étais impressionnée par tout ce monde. Puis les doigts d'Edward se posèrent sous mon menton pour le relever. A peine avais-je vu ses yeux qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur ma bouche pour un baiser. **( Ben quand même il était temps qu'il se décide celui là ! )** Mon cœur manqua un battement et se mit à démarrer au quart de tour. Le baiser de la victoire…pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement lorsqu'il décrocha ses lèvres des miennes pour poser son front contre le mien. Il semblait atteint du même syndrome que moi, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Alice se détacha de sa mère pour se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper, et la Reine vins à notre hauteur, alors que je me détachais des bras d'Edward.

- Dire que c'est seulement maintenant que je te revois Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as tellement grandi.

Elle soupira.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il désolé.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et s'approcha doucement.

- Tu leur ressemble tellement, sanglota t-elle, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Oh, Edward !

Devant la situation ni Edward, ni moi ne pûmes retenir nos larmes. Edward avait enfin retrouvé le peu de famille qui lui restait. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une seule petite larme de rien du tout pour lui, alors que je devenais une véritable fontaine, trop heureuse pour lui. Je les laissais se retrouver et partis voir Jacob qui venait de se réveiller avec un bon mal de crâne et je pus voir une belle bosse sur sa tête. Jack était à ses côtés ainsi que Sam et Charlie.

- Jacob, est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais, grimaça t-il en frottant sa tête. Mais ils veulent que j'aille à l'hôpital pour un scanner.

- Toi aussi, Bella, commença Jack. Ton épaule est ouverte.

- Ce n'est rien, m'écriais-je rapidement.

Aller à l'hôpital ? Beurk !

- Bella, me réprimanda t-il d'une voix sévère.

Il me poussa alors sur une civière sans écouter mes protestations, il m'assit de force alors que je criais que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. J'étais sous les feux des projecteurs, les flashs arrivaient par milliers sur Jack et moi alors qu'un infirmier me faisait des points de suture au milieu des rires de la salle que les Volturis avaient désertés pour rejoindre la prison en attendant leurs procès.

L'ambiance froide et terrifiante avait laissé place au soulagement, les invités semblaient enfin comprendre que c'était fini. Puis ce fut le tour d'Edward d'avoir quelques points sur son épaule. Les journalistes osèrent s'approcher de nous pour nous poser de multiples questions sur les Volturis, « Pourquoi Edward n'était pas avec eux ?…pourquoi j'avais fugué ? Etc.… » il voulaient tous savoir sur notre périple. Mais aucun de nous ne répondait aux questions, nous restions silencieux nous contentant de nous regarder dans les yeux.

Puis au bout d'une demi-heure de soins pour tout le monde, Elisabeth se mit au milieu de la salle et demanda à Edward ainsi qu'à moi de venir avec elle. La salle se fit soudain silencieuse, et Edward m'emmena devant la reine.

- Avant tout, commença-t-elle lentement. Je voudrais remercier Isabella pour son courage. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu retrouver Edward, il a trouvé l'amour…

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Emmett aboya :

- Hey miss Tomate ! Ce n'est pas fini !

- Puis Edward, pour avoir osé défier les Volturis et m'avoir protégée. Vous nous avez sauvés…

Ce fut les applaudissements et les flashs d'appareils qui me réveillèrent de mon mutisme, je regardais autour moi et vis que tout le monde applaudissait. Emmett sifflait et Alice rigolait, heureuse. J'étais déconcertée, me sentant mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de l'attention.

- Isabella, Edward, fit la Reine après les derniers claquements de main. Souhaitez-vous rester ici cette nuit, avec nous ?

La proposition était très tentante, je n'avais jamais dormi dans un palais comme celui-ci, mais…

- Ma reine, répondis-je d'une voix douce. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois. J'ai encore une promesse que je dois tenir.

Je reportais mon regard sur Edward qui me souriait, il me comprenait. J'allais revoir mes parents…et tout était fini.

**_Une petites review, mon seul salaire qu me motive à écrire et également publier...je suis de bonne humeur...plein de review= épilogue plus vite ;-)_**


	27. Epilogue

**_Snif Sniff le tous dernier chapitre de Notre Aventure. _**

**_je pense que je ferai cette histoire sur le point de vue Edward. pour savoir comment il souffre mais aussi pour savoir depuis combien de temps il aime la petite Bella hiihii!!!_**

**_merci infiniment de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin. peut être aussi il y aura une suite, je ne suis pas encore sur, selon mon humeur surement._**

**_voila voila _**

**_en place pour l'Epilogue maintenant!_**

A croire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le soir même de l'arrestation, la Reine nous avait proposé l'une de ses voitures officielles pour rentrer chez nous…La police nous avait escorté ainsi que les journalistes avec leurs flashs qui m'éblouissaient. La Reine était venue avec nous, tout comme Alice et tout le monde, sauf Jacob et Sam qui étaient partis à l'hôpital pour faire des examens plus approfondis. Même à 1 heure du matin, je vis la maison illuminée, ce qui m'avait rendue heureuse. Le fait de sentir l'étreinte de mes parents autour de nous m'était familier, j'étais bien, sereine…

Puis nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans le petit salon de notre maison et ils furent surpris de voir la Reine en personne venir chez nous. Ainsi nous leur avons raconté notre aventure, alors que les photographes et journalistes tentaient en vain de rentrer dans la maison surpeuplée.

Plusieurs semaines étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit mouvementée. Jack était retourné en France et Jacob et Sam en Italie. Pourtant nous avions le droit à un coup de fil par semaine de la part de Jack et nous avions prévus, Edward et moi de passer nos vacances là-bas.

Alice venait tous les mercredis après-midi pour nous faire un petit coucou et s'amuser avec mes cheveux et ma garde de robe qui était pleine à craquer depuis qu'elle arrivait souvent avec une quantité effroyable de vêtements en tout genre.

Malheureusement pour nous, Edward et moi avions raté nos examens, nous étions en Italie à ce moment là. Mais le directeur nous avait fait repasser l'examen, grâce à notre nouvelle « popularité ». Le lycée n'avait jamais était aussi bondé !

Les parents avaient compris tout de suite pour Edward et moi, c'était impossible de le cacher de toute façon. Nous avions eu le droit à une discussion assez gênante sur l'amour à risque et tout le tralala, mais nous avions tous les deux répondus que nous n'étions pas encore prêts pour passer cette étape, ni lui, ni moi ! Ce qui les rassura grandement. Pourtant le soir, c'était soit Edward qui venait dans ma chambre, soit moi dans la sienne pour dormir ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

…enfin tout était presque rentré dans l'ordre…

Il fallait simplement éviter une armée de photographes déchainés le matin pour aller en cours ! Ils étaient postés devant notre maison avec leurs tentes et attendaient patiemment qu'Edward ou moi sorte, ou qu'Alice rentre. J'étais tellement gênée que je n'osais plus sortir…c'était Edward qui m'avait pris comme un sac à patate pour passer cet idiot d'examen alors que tous les flashs s'étaient retournés vers nous.

Plusieurs personnes nous avaient demandé si elles pouvaient faire un film sur cette aventure « incroyable » et nous demandaient de tout leur raconter ! Alice était intervenue au bon moment en disant que si cette aventure devait être sur grand écran, il n'y avait que Steven Spielberg ou George Lucas qui pourraient faire le film…

Deux jours plus tard ils nous appelaient pour demander un scénario…

Nous étions connus dans le monde entier…c'était terrifiant !

Grâce à ça, Rosalie et Emmett ouvraient déjà leur 4ème garage automobile, et attendaient un heureux évènement…j'allais en être la marraine.

Papa m'avait raconté toute l'histoire de Maria, et à mon plus grand soulagement il ne parla pas des Volturis. Ne voulant plus lui ressembler, j'avais fait un petit tour chez le coiffeur, et avait coupé une bonne partie de ma tignasse. Ils m'avaient fait un magnifique dégradé en enlevant en même temps ma frange.

Les Volturis ? Ils attendaient patiemment leur procès derrière les barreaux, soyons logique ils avaient peu de chance de gagner même avec un bon avocat. Nous devions assister au procès tout comme la famille royale.

Edward m'avait tout simplement intoxiqué avec ses baisers, je pourrais goûter ses lèvres pendant des heures si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, alors quand je reprenais mon souffle il me murmurait qu'il m'aimait ou des mots d'amours. De toute façon, plus il m'embrassait, plus j'en redemandais. Ahhh l'amour c'est le pied !

Alice avait également trouvé chaussure à son pied avec Jasper, ces derniers étaient restés en contact et Alice me répétait sans cesse pendant les séances de torture…euh coiffure, qu'elle avait un très très gros béguin pour lui. Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que Jasper avait avoué à Edward qu'Alice lui plaisait énormément, ils avaient oublié que j'écoutais toujours aux portes !

Il était environ 10 heures du matin, Edward jouait tranquillement au piano ma chanson préféré alors que j'essayais en vain de mettre correctement ces chaussures aux semelles compensées qu'Alice m'avait obligée à mettre pour ce jour important. Pas de doute, elle voulait que je me casse la figure devant des millions et des millions de personnes…

Etrangement, cette robe était très confortable, mais je priais intérieurement pour qu'Emmett ne défasse pas le nœud de derrière, sinon je me retrouverais nue… Je remontais rapidement les manches jusqu'aux coudes et partis m'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward qui continuait à jouer du piano. Je posais doucement ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux pour m'envoler une nouvelle fois à travers la musique en compagnie d'Edward cette fois. Puis dans un petit mouvement, je lui murmurai tous bas :

- Je t'aime…

Il rata quelques notes, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Les enfants ! cria maman dans le hall. On y va !

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre les parents dans le hall. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et ouvris la porte. Nous fûmes littéralement envahis par les journalistes et les flashs en tout genre. Par chance, la voiture était déjà à l'entrée de la maison et nous nous y engouffrâmes le plus rapidement possible. Franchement, je me sentais très gêné d'être dans cette magnifique limousine que la Reine…ou plutôt Alice nous avait prêtée pour l'occasion. Puis d'un coup la panique m'envahi, pourquoi avais-je accepté ?

Trop tôt, nous arrivons devant le palais ou pas mal de voitures étaient stationnées. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, les doigts d'Edward toujours entrelacés avec les miens.

Il y avait tellement de monde que je ne connaissais pas ici…les trois-quarts en fait mais bon, je repérais vite Alice qui parlait avec Jasper.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, me complimenta-t-elle.

- Et toi donc ! On dirait une princesse, me moquais-je.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire Alice, elle sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée, avec la longue robe scintillante, une vraie princesse !

- Une princesse est toujours accompagnée de son prince, dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à Jasper qui enlaça la fine taille d'Alice.

Edward fit de même avec moi, tout en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Puis j'aperçus Emmett et Rose parlant avec mes parents, les Quileutes étaient également au rendez-vous et je vis Jacob me faire un clin d'œil, je lui envoyais un sourire. Jack était parmi nous aussi, en compagnie de Mike et sa blondeur naturelle et Tanya, qui se tenaient la main. Et après ce n'était plus que des inconnus, photographes et journalistes attendant le discours de la Reine d'Angleterre.

En attendant, Edward et moi bougions de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique tout en parlant avec le peu de personnes que nous connaissions. A croire que toute l'Europe était au rendez-vous, français, anglais, italiens et autres se mélangeaient pour parler.

- Je demande à Isabella Cullen et Edward Masen de venir vers le trône !

Le silence se fit dans la salle et nous nous avançâmes lentement vers le trône où la reine était assise. Alice rejoignit sa mère et se plaça debout juste à côté d'elle. Elisabeth se leva lentement avec un sourire et s'approcha de nous.

- Pour votre courage et votre gentillesse, l'Angleterre vous sera à jamais reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait. L'Angleterre mais aussi l'Europe et le monde entier. C'est avec immense honneur que je vous offre la médaille du courage !

Sous les applaudissements, la Reine s'avança lentement vers nous. Un vieil homme au crâne dégarni tenait un coussin rouge où étaient posées les médailles, et une bouffée de fierté me submergea.

- Isabella Cullen, dit-elle en me mettant la corde autour du cou. C'est pour ton courage que le monde t'offre cette médaille, en défiant ta peur, tu nous as tous sauvés.

J'entendis les applaudissements ainsi que des sifflements de joies et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, émue. Elle s'approcha alors d'Edward.

- Edward Masen, c'est grâce à ta ténacité que je t'offre cette médaille. Si ton caractère ne s'était pas enflammé ce jour-là. Les Volturis seraient toujours en liberté, et je serais morte par cette balle.

Ainsi, toute l'Angleterre et le monde avait pu assister à ça par le biais des caméras de télévisions. Puis ce fut au tour des Quileutes d'être remerciés ainsi que Jack, chacun avec une médaille également. Puis nous dûmes serrer la main de tous les hommes importants de ce monde, Présidents ou Rois…je n'avais plus de main en vrai…elle était tellement rouge qu'on pouvait voir les veines battre. Puis la musique recommença ; Alice était confortablement installée dans les bras de son prince, se balançant au rythme des violons. Tout le monde les regardait, n'osant pas briser ce spectacle magnifique.

- Bella ?

Edward m'attrapa la main et me fis avancer à côté d'Alice et Jasper qui continuaient à tournoyer. Il plaça l'une de mes mains à son cou et garda l'autre dans la sienne, posa sa dernière main sur ma taille, et nous nous mîmes à tournoyer à l'unisson d'Alice et Jasper, alors que tout le monde nous regardait.

- Nous serons enfin tranquilles d' ici une semaine, me dit-il. Tout sera fini.

- Cette aventure est finie alors ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de rire puis posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il avait raison, cette aventure était finie, enfin finie pour de bon.

Et je resterai avec Edward….et ça c'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure…notre aventure.


End file.
